


Dance of Maddnes & Death

by Awenseth



Series: Dodo and Dormouse, a Chess Game of Deception [4]
Category: Cain Saga and Godchild, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Monochrome Factor, Pandora Hearts
Genre: AU fifth year, Aliances, Body Mutillation, Crime, Crime Scenes, Decissions, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gore, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Madness, Mention of Child Abuse, Multi, Murderers, Not so perfect Weasley family, Platonic Relationships, Psychogical, Rebuilding bridges, Revelations, Secrets, Some Humor & Romance, Tragedy, Twisted world views
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akik azt hitték, hogy a negyedik évi Trimágus Tusa eseményei felkavaróak voltak azok a diákok inkább átiratkozhatnának egy másik iskolába ugyanis a következő év egy rémálommal ér fel. A minisztérium jelöli ki az új SVK tanárt aki az iskola történetében ezen a poszton a legrövidebb karriert futja be, emellett úgy fest az igazgató agyára mehetett a sok citrompor ugyanis meghívta Lucius Malfoyt és furcsa unokatestvérét, mint segédtanárokat két új tantárgyra. Hasonlóképpen két vendéget is az iskolába rendelt oktatás céljából melyek közül az egyik férfi családja a történelem szerint közeli barátságban állt a Slytherinnel. Hermione mindenki meglepetésére barátságot köt Pansy Parkinsonnal s közös nyomozásba kezdenek Theodor Nott  után. Mindeközben Hogwarts folyosóit hátborzongató árnyak járják és egy szadista gyilkos is tizedeli az iskola lakosságát melynek kapcsán a minisztérium Percy Weasleyt küldi a nyomozásra. Van összefüggés Nott furcsa viselkedése, Malfoy unokatestvére, a két idegen titokzatos viselkedése és a rejtélyes árnyak meg a kegyetlen gyilkosságok között vagy még mindig túl sok homály fedi a teljes képet? De mialatt mindenki a kirakós darabjait kutatja, addig egyre több vér szennyezi be az ősi várkastély köveit…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prológus

**Author's Note:**

> Ez a történet 2012-ben íródott a Mindenízű Drazsé egyik kihívására ahol a horror/krimi kategóribán vettem részt. A versenyhez tartozott, hogy az adminok random módon kihúztak egy szót majd egy rövid mondatott melyet be kellett dolgoznod a történetbe. Szegény bétáim mégis megszenvedhettek vele tekintettel a nyelvtanomra valamint ahonyan szeretink mondani "barokkos körmondataimmal"...
> 
> Én ezen kikötéseket kaptam: Akarsz velem bújócskázni? /’Mutáns’ ... mondjuk ezek igen egyszerűen beilleszthetőek voltak a sztoriba. 
> 
> Plusz megjegyzés: A történetet a feltüntetett fandomok mellett még nagyban ihlette a fantasztikus 'Corpse Party' manga széria (az animet a játékhoz tényleg meg kell néznem valamikor) valamint a szerintem horror klasszikusnak számító Hellraiser sorozat (a könyvet meg kell szereznem a hangoskönyv mellé melyet Clive Beaker az alkotó maga olvas fell). Emellett a Monochrome Factor rés elzárásra és átváltoztatásra felmondott igézeteit saját magam fordítottam le.

**_Július 11. - Malfoy kúria, Wiltshire_ **

Lucius Malfoy türelmetlenül járkált fel-alá otthona hatalmas előcsarnokában, viharos-szürke szeme időről-időre az öreg órára tévedt, majd a férfi tovább folytatta körözését. A társalgó ajtajában, felesége unott tekintettel figyelte, már rég feladta a kísérletet, hogy férjét lecsitítsa, mielőtt még az a borospincében leli magát. A Malfoy-családfő szokatlan viselkedésének oka még mindig ott hevert a szőke hajú férfi íróasztalán, finom pergamenen, előkelő, dőlt írással:

_1995\. Június 2. Cambridge_

_Drága Luciusom!_

_Tudom, régen váltottunk egymással levelet, hány éve is volt az? Igaz, ez a jelenlegi helyzetben teljesen mindegy. Mondd, hogy vagy? Cissy és Draco, remélem, szintén a legjobb egészségnek örvendenek. Részemről nemigen történtek változások, még mindig mugli orvosként tevékenykedem, s időnként előadóként az egyetemen. Nem kell ilyen ízetlen arcot vágnod – ne is tagadd, ismerlek -, de elvagyok ebben a munkában, segít elfeledni a problémáimat az apámmal, a nővéreimmel és az öcsémmel kapcsolatban._

_Viszont most nem az én fagyos, szívtelen gondjaimmal szeretnék foglalkozni, ugyanis úgy döntöttem, hogy végre szakítok magamnak egy kis időt, és meglátogatlak benneteket. Olyan lesz, mint régen… rendben, nem teljesen olyan, mivel bizonyos dolgok kimaradnak. Cissy, bármennyire is egy úri hölgy, de még mindig emlékszem azokra az átkokra, melyeket rád hajított, mikor véletlenségből azt vette ki a megjegyzésedből, hogy dagadtnak találod, amikor a kis sárkánnyal volt terhes. Szóval készülj fel, hogy július tizenegyedik napján érkezek, addig is minden jót kívánok neked._

_Unokatestvéred_

_Dr. Jizabel Disraeli_

 

_U.I.: Van valami, amivel kapcsolatban beszélni szeretnék veled, ha lesz egy kis időnk kettesben._

 

\- Hol marad már? – fakadt ki a varázsló, mialatt a tekintetét ismételten az órára szegezte.

\- Lucius, tudom, hogy nagyon ritkán találkoztam Jizabellel a múltban, de emlékeim szerint, mármint abból a körülbelül két-három alkalomból, mikor találkoztam vele, és az általad hallottakból tudom, hogy szeret mindent a maga módján csinálni, s a levelében csupán a dátumot adta meg, és nem az érkezése óráját. Amit ezzel mondani akarok, kérlek, hagyd abba a járkálást, mielőtt még egy új utat alakítasz ki a borokhoz – könyörgött Narcissa, a férje már válaszolni is akart arról, hogy az ő házában azt csinál, amit akar, de ebben az ajtócsengő kongása meggátolta. Válasz helyett sarkon fordult, s az öreg tölgyfából készült bejárathoz sietve kitárta azt.

A küszöb előtt álló alak csupán pislogott, majd a fejét rázta unokatestvére türelmetlen arcának láttán. Komolyan, Lucius azért már ismerhetné a szokásait, még Cain is megjegyezte őket, s a fivérek nem igazán testvéri szeretetükről voltak híresek, vagy arról, hogy közel állnának egymáshoz.

\- Lucius, könyörgöm, ne mondd, hogy az ajtó előtt vártál. – Hangjából enyhe könyörgés hallatszódott ki.

\- Ha csak azt tette volna, ehelyett majdnem lyukat csinált a márványpadlózatban – nyögte Narcissa, mire Lucius oldalra tekintett, a varázsló sápadt arcán enyhe vörös pír látszódott. Nem az ő hibája volt, hogy hiányolta a másikat, és folyamatosan aggódott érte. Narcissa nem ismerte a Malfoy-család egyik legsötétebb titkát, mely ellen erőtlenek voltak, s ha Luciuson múlik, nem is fogja ezzel terhelni. Még egy titok, miről jobb, ha nem tud.

\- Nagyon sajnálom, Cissy, máskor hozzáadom a levelemhez, hogy nyugodtan üldögéljen egy karosszékben – ajánlotta fel bocsánatkérő hangon.

\- Azt nagyon megköszönném neked – válaszolta a ház asszonya egy halovány mosollyal.

\- Nagyon szórakoztató a részetekről ez a kedélyes kis cseverészés, de most már abbahagyhatjátok a játékot – hangzott Lucius irritált hangja, mire felesége s vendége csupán halkan felnevettek, mielőtt még az utóbbi kézen csókolta az asszonyságot köszöntés gyanánt.

\- Valaki ma bal lábbal kelt fel – válaszolta Narcissa, majd ismételten a másik férfi felé fordult. – Draco éppen barátoknál van, de biztosan örülni fog neked, amikor hazajön tekintettel arra, hogy három éves volt, mikor utoljára találkoztatok egymással.

\- Biztosan nagy meglepetés lesz a számára – felelte Jizabel mosolyogva.

\- Rendben, uraim, legyetek jók, én még hivatalos vagyok egy teadélutánra, szigorúan hölgyeknek, olyan hét környékén érkezem. – Majd ezzel Luciushoz lépett, s csókot nyomott az arcára, mielőtt még megindult volna a kertbe, hogy onnan hoppanáljon a rendezvény helyére.

Ahogy az ismerős, lövésszerű hang elült a kertben, kezek ragadták meg a finoman vasalt zakót, s rántották tulajdonosát közel, hogy éhes ajkak fedjék be társaikat egy akaratos csókban. Játékuk azonban rövid életűnek bizonyult, amikor kezek helyeződtek a mellkasra, s nyomásukra az ajkak elváltak egymástól.

\- Lucius, ne most, nem ezért jöttem. – Jizabel hangja mentes volt mindazon érzelmektől, melyeket érkezésekor mutatott, szeme, akár a friss jég, áthatolhatatlan volt.

\- Sejtettem, de szükségem van rád, egyre nehezebb visszatartani magamat, hogy ne tegyek valami meggondolatlant. – Az arisztokrata hangja mély volt, szeme áthatóan tekintett a másikéba.

\- Ezzel a kijelentéssel vajon most rám céloztál, vagy netán Rá? – kérdezte az orvos eltűnődő hangon, mielőtt kissé oldalra biccentette volna fejét, szemüvege így elfedte tekintetét rokona elől. – Számodra remélem, Lucius, hogy a válasz az utóbbi, mert jól tudod, hogy ez kettőnk között csupán fizikai. Nem vagyok olyan ember, kit bárki is igazán képes szeretni, és én viszont szeretni. Az anyám elrejtett, lányruhákba öltöztetett, hogy elfedje szégyenét, hogy paráznaságból szült gyermeket, a vérszerinti apám mindig is kegyetlen módon mutatta ki a szeretetét. Megölte a nővéreimet, egészséges szerveikkel az én beteg szerveimet helyettesítette, a hátamat ostorának nyomai fedik. Mindent megteszek érte, meggyalázva a természet törvényeit, s mégis jobban szereti nálam az öcsémet, kit nővére szült, miután megerőszakolta, majd egy napon kivetette magát az ablakon, s most az apám fel akarja támasztani a fejét felhasználva, melyet ellopott, mielőtt még a testet elhamvasztották volna. – Jizabel arcára rideg vigyor ült ki, hangja egyre kényszerültebb nyugalommal volt terhes, s Lucius erősen harcolt az ösztön ellen, hogy megragadja a pálcáját.

Természetesen tudta mindezeket, hogy apjának húga milyen szituációba keveredett, amikor beleszeretett a jómódú Alexis Hargreaves grófba, de kapcsolatuk förtelmes fordulatokat vett Alexis furcsa hangulatváltakozásai miatt. A család sokáig nem is tudott a történtekről a lányokkal vagy Jizabellel kapcsolatban, csupán miután egy levél érkezett a nagynénjétől röviddel a halála előtt. Jizabel, régebben mindig is egy vidám kisfiú volt, ki imádta a természetet és az állatokat. Órákat tudott kint tölteni, még gyenge, beteges szervezete ellenére is, de az a fiú akit Lucius viszontlátott… A szeméből kihűlt a melegség, az érzelmeit gondos álarc mögé rejtette, s még családja felé tanúsított érzelmeinek nagy része is csupán színjáték volt, alig töltött időt kint, s éjszakánként az édesanyjával, és nővéreivel beszélgetett. Lucius volt az, aki egy éjszaka kíváncsiságból, bekukucskált unokatestvére szobájába. Sohasem fogja elfeledni azt a rémséges látványt, ahogyan a sápadt, szőke hajú fiúcska ott ült a földön, előtte üvegek sora emberi szervekkel, azokkal beszélgetet - azon részek, melyek megmaradtak nagynénjéből és unokahúgaiból, ahogyan ezt később megtudta -, mezítelen hátán még mindig vörösen izzó csíkok éktelenkedtek. Az esetet sokáig titokban tartotta, de Jizabel mindig is okos volt, s elárulta neki, hogy az apja nagyon elkeseredett, nem képes a szeretetét másképpen kimutatni, mint azzal, hogy minden este ostorcsapásokat mér rá és féltestvérére. A fiatal Malfoy ellenkezett azzal, hogy ez a szeretet jele, Abraxas sokat követelt örökösétől, de sohasem emelt rá kezet vagy pálcát, de unokatestvére megrögzötten hitt ebben a rögeszmében, és nem volt semmi, amit Lucius tehetett volna, hogy más belátásra bírja. A dolgok később tovább komplikálódtak, amikor Jizabel féltékennyé kezdett válni Cain irányába, míg Lucius észrevette, hogy testi érzelmeket táplál legjobb barátja iránt, kit nem kaphat meg. Így jutottak egy megegyezésre unokatestvérével, nem is értette, hogy egyesek miért állítják azt, hogy a szex nem válasz minden gondra. Neki bevált, hogy fékezze vágyait, melyek azzal fenyegették, hogy olyasmit tesz, ami mindörökre eltaszítja tőle azt, akit mindennél jobban akart a közelében.

\- Természetesen a második a válasz, tudod, hogy Ő Draco keresztapja, és a fiam nagyon is kötődik hozzá, így még gyakrabban találkozunk, mint a múltban. Már nem tudom magamat mivel féken tartani – válaszolta Lucius, hogy minél előbb lezárja a komor témát, mivel, ha ezt nem tette volna, akkor utána nagy erőfeszítésekbe került volna Jizabel visszahozása a való világba, se Narcissa, sem Draco nem tudtak a Malfoy-családot terhelő, nyomasztó titokról.

\- Cissy még csupán most ment el, így van időnk, de most, elsőként mással kell foglalkoznunk. Nemrégiben ugyanis kaptam egy levelet Dumbledore igazgatótól. – Lucius gyanakodva tekintett a pergamenre, melyet Jizabel kivett a táskájából majd átnyújtott a másik varázslónak, hogy elolvassa.

Vajon mit akarhat a vén bolond?

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

**_Július 25. - Barma kúria, ismeretlen város_ **

A nap aranyló sugarai lustán hatoltak be a hatalmas ablakokon, megvilágítva természetes fényükkel a termet. Az ablakokon és a kétszárnyú bejárati ajtón kívül a fal minden egyes részét méteres könyvespolcok sora foglalta el, telis-teli mindenféle méretű és korú könyvvel, pergamennel, s itt-ott még kőtáblákkal is. Két hosszú csigalépcső emelkedett a magasba, hogy elérhetővé tegye a termen belül kialakított, három másik emeletet, ahol még több olvasmány sorakozott. Az egyik ablak párkányán, bársonnyal párnázott ülésen egy férfi ült, lábai vízszintesen felhúzva testéhez, mialatt vörös szemek - a vér színe – dédnagyapja naplóját bújták, lefordítva a kódot, melyben az íródott, hogy csupán leszármazottai legyenek képesek azt elolvasni, hogy megértsék a szavak mögött igazságot, ha képesek meglelni azt a könyvtáron belül. A Barma-hercegség tagjai mindig is nagy büszkeséget leltek abban, hogy feljegyezzék a történelem eseményeit vagy rátegyék kezüket fontos és nagy eszmei értékkel rendelkező alkotásokra. Ez volt az oka, hogy a családon kívül mindenki úgy érezte magát egy látogatás után, mint aki egy mauzóleumból lépett ismételten a friss levegőre. A férfit ez természetesen mit sem zavarta, a Barma-k mindig is a homályba burkolództak, s akkor léptek, ha nekik az megfelelő volt, mivel az egész világot egy hatalmas sakktáblának tekintették, míg magukat bábmestereknek. Ő teljes mértékben elvolt otthonában, a történelem által körülvéve, nyugalo…

\- Az Abyssba, azzal az alávaló Bolond Kalapossal! – harsant fel egy éles kiáltás, rövidesen tépő zajokkal kísérve, mialatt az arany olló egyre jobban belevájódott a védtelen plüss nyuszi testébe, puha tömését a földre szórva. – Mégis mit képzel magáról az a szerencsétlen, édesség zabáló, Vörös Szemű Kísértet! Mily módon merészel nekem olyasmit mondani, hogy maradjak távol az én szeretet Gillemtől! Ő az én bátyám! – nyavalyogta a fiatal férfi, tovább kínozva a kezében lévő játékot ollójával, tevékenykedését csupán egy nyugodt hang törte meg az ablak irányából.

\- Vincent, szerintem mi ketten tudjuk a legjobban, hogy Xerxes Break a világ legidegesítőbb teremtménye, még akkor is, ha egy közülünk. – Ezen részt keserűen ejtette ki, s a könyvtárra pár röpke percre csönd borult. – Ha Cheryl unokája nem kedvelné annyira, már régen végeztem volna vele, azért, amit hetven éve a nagyapámmal tett, de sajna, pont ebből az okból nem tehetek szívem szerint. Azt is tudod, hogy bárki másénál jobban szeretem a társaságodat. – A másik bólintott. – Viszont, a nyugalmat is szeretem olvasás közben, s bár megértem szükségedet, hogy tömött játékokat csonkíts meg, hogy nyugtasd magad, és ne élő emberek után menjél, de Reim már lassacskán a könnyek előtt volt a legutóbbi látogatásod maradványai láttán. Meg kell mondanom, enyhén szólva idegesítő volt a nyavalygását hallgatni, egészen addig, amíg meg nem fenyegettem, hogy felhasználom a következő bájitalkísérletem tesztalanyaként – fejezte be a vörös hajú férfi, mialatt hosszú karok ölelték körül, s egy másik test súlya nehezedett a hátára. Ez a gesztus volt az egyike azon ritka dolgoknak melyek igazi mosolyt csaltak a vékony ajkakra.

\- Sajnálom, Rufus – jött a lágyabbá vált hang, mialatt tulajdonosa közelebb bújt a másik férfihoz. – Tudod, hogy te vagy az egyetlen, akihez fordulhatok, ha valami gond van. Gil csupán depresszív lesz, és folyton bocsánatkérésekben tör ki azért, mert képes volt látni az arany fényeket és ez által potenciális alany volt a ’Glen’ címre. Én vörös szemmel születtem, s ha át kellett volna vennie a rangot, nekem, testvérem keze által kellett volna pusztulnom, ahogyan azt a mesterének is tennie kellett, még akkor is, miután megtudta, hogy húga gyermeket vár. Elliot és Vanessza pedig tényleg mindent megtesznek, de nem képesek teljesen felfogni a helyzet valódi súlyát, s időnként tényleg nincsen szükségem arra, hogy ott fortyogjanak körülöttem, vagy babusgassanak, pedig a valódi koromat nézve idősebb vagyok mindkettejüknél.

A herceg erre csupán bólintani tudott, mialatt lehelyezte könyvét, majd partnerét a háta mögül az ölébe húzta. Mióta teljes mértékben felfedték a sabryeri tragédia valódi eseményeit, és az Abyss segítségével egyes személyeket visszakaptak, azóta Vanessza Nightray a dolog szó szoros értelmében anyaoroszlánná vált fogadott öccsei iránt, még akkor is, ha mostanra már tudta, hogy mindketten valójából száz éven felüliek. Védelmező jellemének nemigen segített, amikor teljes mivoltukban megismerte a tényeket, hogy az emberek mily módon is bántak, s a mai napig bánnak az olyanokkal, kik vörös szemmel születtek.

A Kárhozat Gyermekei.

Így nevezték őket, mindegy volt a rang, a hírnév, az életkorod, ezen szemek által az életed örökös rémálom, teli bántalmazással, - a testi és lelki sebeik örökös tanútételei ennek – vagy excentrikus gazdagok vásárolták meg őket, egzotikus szex-szolgáknak. Nevükben a „gyermek” kifejezés sem véletlen, hisz’ nagyon kevesen élték meg közülük a felnőttkort, a legtöbben bizonyos esetekben már a tizennégyet sem érték el, akik meg igen, hajlamosakká váltak a szadizmusra és mazochizmusra. Az egyedüliek, akik eddig elérték a teljes felnőttkort, és mutatták e káros jellemvonásokat: a dédnagyapja, Arthur Barma és húga Miranda, unokatestvére Isla Yura, Vincent, Lacie Baskerville, Xerxes Break és ő voltak, de ők sem kerülték el ártatlanságuk korai, erőszakos elvesztését, vagy a kegyetlen bánásmódot. Ez is volt az oka annak, hogy a két még életben maradt, vérszerinti Nightray miért is volt annyira védelmező Vincent végett. Senki sem feledi azt a kitörést a két Nightray-testvértől, és Vincent saját bátyától, Gilberttől, amikor végre kiszedték belőle, hogy a Nightray-ház legidősebb örököse, Ernest Nightray, mégis mit követett el akkoriban, még csupán tíz éves fogadott öccsével, annak fejében, hogy békén hagyja a gyermek testvérét és saját, legfiatalabb fivérét, Elliotot. Úgy kellett lefogni a három modort- és rangot feledett nemest, hogy ne vonuljanak ki a Nightray Mauzóleumhoz, és cibálják ki a lefejezett férfi testét koporsójából. Nem mintha sokat értek volna vele, hacsak nem kérték volna fel őt, hogy nekromancia által hozza vissza az életbe, de most felesleges a múlton rágódni, s koncentrációját inkább a karjaiban fekvő, aranyhajú férfira próbálta összpontosítani. Ebből azonban nem lett túl sok, mert gondolataiból kopogás zaja ragadta ki és vonzotta tekintetét az ajtóra.

\- Mi az? – Hangjába irritáció vegyült, remélhetőleg valami fontos miatt zavarták, ha nem, akkor annak nagyon rossz vége lesz.

Az ajtó mögött álló személy valószínűleg megérezte hangulatát, mivel egyből elnézést kért a zavarásért, még az ajtónyitás előtt, igaz, ebben nem volt semmi meglepő, hiszen ebben a háztartásban, ha Vincent nem volt itt, csupán két élő ember élt, mindenki más illúzió volt.

\- Rufus mester? – Reim hangja bizonytalan volt, s ismételten szemüvegét törölgette, amit egyedül akkor tett, ha ideges volt. – Éppen a társalgóban akartam becsukni az ablakot, amikor uh, egy bagoly repült be rajta. – A komornyik nem tudta leolvasni gazdája arckifejezését, de remélte, hogy a férfi nem lesz dühös. Noha nem volt szokása a fizikai bántalmazás, igaz, voltak kivételek, mint, amikor gazdája és Break közé lépett, inkább fenyegetéssel - igen kreatív a fantáziája -, és fagyos tekintetével kergette szolgálóját a pánikba.

\- Miért küldené ide Rainsworth-hercegnő Baglyot? – kérdezte Vincent meglepett hangon.

\- Valami azt súgja, hogy ez a madár, nem egyike az Öt Feketetollú Bestiának – hangzott Rufus nyugodt hangja, mialatt vérszínű szeme élesen a szőkés-barna hajú alakra szegeződött, ki menten összerezzent látványuktól. – Reim, hozd ide, a madarat. – Reim hevesen bólintott, s már szaladt is, hogy hozza a barna, szárnyas állatott, reménykedve, hogy nem hagyott valahol bagolyköpetet maga után. – Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mit akarhatnak tőlem, tekintettel arra, hogy a családom már évszázadokkal ezelőtt elhagyta azt a világot, velük szembeni árulása után – mormolta eltűnődő hangon, mialatt keze öntudatlanul a másik hullámos haját simogatta.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

**_Augusztus 2. - Shin Palota – Árnyék világ_ **

Hangos szóváltások zaja visszhangzott a hatalmas, fehér márványoszlopok között, gyors léptek csattogtak a monokróm színezetű padlón, egyre hangosabban, gyorsabban, időnként vegyülve törő zajokkal, mint amikor fém hasít a kőbe.

\- Kou már megint megcsinálta? – kérdezte egy lágy hang, nem látó arany szemek szelíden szegeződve a gazdájuk mellett álló személyre.

\- Tekintettel arra, hogy Sawaki általában igen nyugodt szokott lenni, még Lulu, Shiki, Kengo és Nanaya időnkénti katasztrofális akciói sem tudják kihozni a sodrából. Ebből kifolyólag csupán ez az opció maradt – válaszolta a skarlát hajú shin, smaragd tekintetét elfordítva birodalma látványától, és az ajtó felé fordult, mely most kicsapódott, felfedve egy feketébe öltözött alakot, majdnem földig érő, fehér hajjal és azúr kék szemekkel, melyek macskaszerűvé váltak haragjában. – És persze, még itt van ő is, rosszabb hangulatváltakozásokkal, mint egy nő az ötödik hónapban – tette hozzá halkan sóhajtva. A kijelentésre partnere elrejtette a nevetését hosszú ingujja mögött, az adott helyzetben ez nem segített volna túl sokat a Direkt Shin Király hangulatán.

\- Shisui, tekintettel arra, hogy Kou jelenleg az ellentét párja elől menekül, csupán téged kérdezhetlek meg. - Hangjából kihallatszott, hogy próbálja magát visszafogni a kiabálástól. – Ryuuko, pontosan mikorra tervezi a megjelenését? Már két órája várat, ismételten.

\- Uh, nekem annyit mondott, hogy tíz perc, és utánam jön – válaszolta a zöld hajú rei uralkodó, érezve, hogy saját ellentéte közelebb lépett hozzá. Természetesen, Shirogane nem bántaná a másikat, de a partnerek mindig is védelmezőek voltak a másik felük iránt. Shisui időnként még mindig haragos volt önmagára, hogy frusztrációjában, mert pont saját párjának érzelmeit nem tudta elolvasni, nem vette észre a shin védelmezési és segítési kísérleteit, míg nem lett túl késő, és négyük hibájából bekövetkezett a tragédia.

\- Csodálatos, azt hittem, hogy miután végre visszakapom a másik felemet, pontosabbá válik, miután a lelke is teljesen felkelt Akira testében, de nem – morogta a fehér hajú árnyék majd sarkon fordult. – Ha valaki keresne, a fény világban vagyok, és a hajánál fogva iderángatom Ryuukot. – Majd ezzel be is csapta maga után az ajtót.

\- Vannak dolgok, amik sohasem fognak megváltozni – sóhajtotta Homurabi, majd visszafordult a másik királyhoz. – Emlékeim szerint azt mondtad, hogy találtál számodra egy új gyermeket.

\- Igen, éppen egy szakadás elzárásával foglalkoztam, amikor megéreztem egy fény attribútumú inshit. Hamarosan elmegyek hozzá, s megpróbálom neki elmagyarázni a dolgokat. - Fejét ekkor leszegezte, ajkain szelíd mosoly. – Tudom, nem szereted, hogy ennyire húzni szoktam az időt, kezdetben ez is félreértésekhez vezetett kettőnk között, de Ryuukoval, Shiroganéval és veled ellentétben, én képtelen vagyok csak úgy valakivel megkötni a szerződést, tudván, ezáltal megszűnnek létezni az emberek világában. – Két újj az álla alatt arra késztette, hogy ismét megemelje fejét, s a nála magasabb shinre tekintsen.

\- Shisui, mindnyájunknak megvan a maga módszere, s én mindig is szerettem ezt a gyengéd, megértő és gondoskodó lényedet mások iránt – magyarázta Homurabi, mialatt lehajolt, hogy elkapja párja ajkait egy csókban, melyet az alacsonyabb nagyon is szívesen viszonozott.


	2. Sakkfigurák a táblán

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Úgy határoztam, hogy az alcímeket írom be fejezet címekként s az évnyitóvers új záró sorai hozzám tartoznak. 
> 
> P.S.: emellett megemlíteném, hogy még mindig igen vidám vagyok, hogy a teóriám miszerint Deimos nem más, mint Miranda lánc alakja most már teljes mértékben canon a XCV. fejezet után.

Szeptember első napja hamarabb érkezett el, mint azt a legtöbben várták volna, míg mások inkább örültek ennek. Harry Potter, a Kis Túlélő szemára ez az időszak azonban kevert érzelmekkel járt. Egyik oldalon nagyon is vissza szeretett volna térni arra a helyre, ahol első barátait szerezte, mit az otthonának nevezett, ahol a szülei megismerkedtek és élték meg kalandjaikat, de egyben annak is örült volna, ha a nyár még kissé tovább tartott volna, hogy keresztapjával tölthesse azt. Sirius nagyon nehezen viselte a bezártságot, gyermekkora gyűlölt házában, de nem lehetett mit tenni, hisz’ egy maroknyi emberen kívül az egész varázsvilág és még a mugliké is azt hitte, hogy egy kegyetlen gyilkos, és nem egy ártatlan ember, kit tárgyalás nélkül tizenkét évre az Azkabanba zártak. Még mindig kirázta a hideg, ha a dementorokra gondolt, melyekkel a harmadik évében találkozott, és nemrégiben még a mugliknál is. A Főnix Rendje biztos volt abban, hogy az a két lidérc nem véletlenül került oda, s hogy valószínűleg valaki a minisztériumból küldte őket Harry nyakára.

Már csak erre volt szüksége minden más mellett, ami eddig történt. Vajon milyen is lehet egy normális iskolai év, hol a legnagyobb gondot a vizsgák jelentik?

Az iskolába beérve újabb meglepetések várták, név szerint azok a furcsa lovak, melyek a hintókat húzták, eddig mindig azt hitte, hogy varázslattal haladnak fel a dombon, de úgy fest, hogy mindig tanul valami újat. Viszont, nemigen bízott ezekben a szárnyas, csontvázszerű lovakban, mindegy, hogy Luna Lovegood mit is mond róluk, hogy kedvesek. A Nagyterembe érve, gyorsan helyet foglalt két legjobb barátja, Ron Weasley és Hermione Granger mellett, kik ebben az évben prefektusok lettek. Nem minthogyha nem örült volna barátainak, de azt hitte, hogy mindazok után, amiken átment, őt neveznék ki erre a címre, és nem Ront. Borongós gondolataiból a Teszlek Süveg új dala hozta vissza.

_„Hajdan, mikor új voltam még,_

_négy mágus összeállt,_

_s eldöntötték, létrehoznak_

_egy varázslótanodát,_

_hol az ifjak hallgathatják_

_oktatóik bölcs szavát,_

_s továbbadhatják a vének_

_tudásuknak legjavát._

 

_Sokan mondták, nemes a cél,_

_melyért a Négy síkra száll;_

_nem hitték, hogy valaha is_

_rút viszály közéjük áll._

 

_Mély barátság fűzte egybe_

_Griffyndort és Slytherint;_

_jóban-rosszban összetartott_

_Hufflepuff és Ravenclaw._

 

_De jaj, egységük víg napját_

_széthúzásnak bús éje_

_követte – és erről szól_

_a Teszlek Süveg meséje._

 

_Szólt Slytherin: „Az jöjjön, ki_

_mágus szülők gyermeke.”_

_Szólt Ravenclaw: „Azt tanítsuk,_

_kinek éles az esze.”_

_Szólt Griffendél: „Iskolánkba_

_bátor ifjak jöjjenek.”_

_Szólt Hufflepuff: „Én előttem_

_egyenlő minden gyerek.”_

 

_Véleményük különbözött,_

_össze mégse vesztek._

_Eldöntötték, mindannyian_

_felelősek lesznek_

_egy-egy házért, mely az övék:_

_így Slytherin, teszem azt,_

_magához hívhatott minden_

_tiszta vérűt és ravaszt._

 

_Ravenclawnál az okosok_

_hasznát látták eszüknek;_

_bátor lelkű társaik meg_

_Griffendélhez kerültek._

_Hufflepuffhoz ment a többi._

_De akkoriban még_

_négy hű barát volt a négy ház,_

_szent volt a szövetség._

_Sok-sok évig honolt béke_

_köztük, s egyetértés;_

 

_Mígnem végül kapzsi becsvágy,_

_sima szó, kísértés_

_egymás ellen fordította_

_a négy büszke házat,_

_és köztük féltékenység,_

_gyűlölködés támadt._

 

_Egy ideig már-már úgy tűnt_

_a Hogwartsnak vége–_

_hiszen barát barátnak lett_

_esküdt ellensége._

 

_Végül aztán egyik reggel_

_elment a vén Slytherin;_

_és az ádáz tusa nyomban_

_véget is ért; haj, de már_

_nem lett újra egy, mi egy volt,_

_s négy házunk azóta_

_bús emlékét őrzi annak,_

_mit elsírt e nóta._

 

_Így eshetett, hogy megkaptam_

_kényszer szülte posztomat._

_Kár, hogy ami egyben teljes,_

_négybe épp én osztom azt._

_Dalomba pár újabb strófát_

_azért szövök ma bele,_

_mert, bár elvégezem a munkám,_

_sejtem, kárt teszek vele._

 

_Régi bűbáj kötelez rá,_

_hogy betöltsem tisztemet,_

_de oldom, mit kötni kéne ––_

_s ebből, félek, baj lehet._

_Éber szemmel lássátok meg_

_mind a baljós jeleket!_

 

_Veszély les ránk! Ártó szándék,_

_zord ellenség fenyeget!_

_Egység kell most, összefogás;_

_ha széthúzunk, elveszünk…_

 

_Visszatérnek a feledettek,_

_de hűségük idő foga alatt_

_alább nem hagyott,_

_a száműzöttek iránt._

_Míg zord árnyak járják útjuk,_

_át erdőn és falon._

_Tartsd nyitva szemed,_

_ki a barát, s ki az ellenség._

 

_Semmi sem az aminek látszik_

_az árnyban és fényben,_

_a vérző lélek sok sötét titkot rejt._

 

_De mostanra ennyi tellett tőlem._

_És most jöjjön a beosztás._

_Essünk túl rajta, gyerünk!”_

Néma csönd borult a teremre, minden egyes szempár a kopott süvegre szegeződött. Senkinek sem tetszettek az utolsó szavak, s mit értett azon, hogy semmi sem az, aminek látszik? Viszont arra, hogy bárki is sokáig tűnődhessen a talányon, idő nem adódott, mert megkezdődött az elsőévesek besorolása, majd az igazgató szokásos beszéde, melyben köszöntötte a diákságot egy újabb tanév kezdetére, elmondta a fontosabb tudnivalókat, végül pedig rátért a tanári kar új tagjára. Hanem itt volt most valami újdonság. Senki sem örült az új SVK tanárnak, kit a minisztérium küldött, a tanárokon is látszott a felháborodás, amikor Dolores Jane Umbridge - az iskola történetében először - félbe merte szakítani az igazgatót, azért, hogy elmondjon egy beszédet, melyből bárki, aki figyelt kivehette, hogy burkoltan azt mondta, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium át akarja venni a Hogwarts fölötti uralmat. Más, sokak szemében kellemetlen meglépetés is volt még a vacsora előtt, ugyanis Dumbledore kijelentette, hogy bevezet pár új tantárgyat, az egyik az alkímia, melyet sajnálatos módon Lucius Malfoy fog tartani, míg Madam Pomfrey kérésére az elsősegély óra mágikus és mugli módon is be lett vezetve, Dr. Jizabel Disraeli oktatása alatt. Harry és barátai szemügyre vették a férfit, aki talár helyett fekete nadrágot, világoskék inget és térdig érő, fehér orvosi köpenyt viselt, vagyis, úgy öltözött, mint egy tipikus mugli orvos. Hosszú, szürkés-szőke haját a felénél egy szalaggal kötötte össze, jég kék szemei előtt kerek szemüveget viselt. Nem tudták maguknak megmagyarázni, de a férfi nyugtalanítóan emlékeztette őket valakire, amit Hermione igen gyorsan ki is derített, miután a férfi leült.

\- Az arcvonásai, hasonlítanak Mr. Malfoyéra – jelentette ki győzedelmes hangon, amit akkor szokott tudattlanul használni, ha kiderített valamit, mit mások nem.

\- Csodás, már csak az kellett, hogy Malfoynak két rokona is itt legyen, nem elég neki az a tény, hogy Snape folyton a pártját fogja? – morogta Ron kelletlenül, de Harry tekintete ismételten az igazgatón volt, ki most az utolsó két idegen irányába fordult.

\- Emellett szerettem volna még egy másik órát is bevezetni, ami az SVK órákkal párhuzamosan fog menni, vagyis, míg az egyik ház SVK-n ül Umbridge professzornál, addig a másik csoport abban az órában mugli önvédelmen fog tartózkodni, a következő alkalommal pedig cserélnek. – Míg a terem egyik része csupán ledöbbenten bámult a tanári asztalra, ahol a tanárok nemigen próbálták rejtegetni szórakozottságukat Umbridge arcának láttán, mely kapcsán még jobban hasonlított egy békára, addig is a diákok többi része ellenszenvét mutatta ki, aziránt a tény iránt, hogy valami más, muglikkal kapcsolatos dolgot is meg kéne tanulniuk. – Csöndet kérek, ebben nem bocsátkozom vitára senkivel sem, nos, hol is tartottam, ó igen, az órát Vincent Nightray professzor fogja tartani.

\- Látjátok azt, annak a tanárnak felemás színű a szeme, vagy Harryhez hasonlóan szemüvegre van szükségem – jött egy hang az Arany Hármas közeléből.

\- Nagyon vicces, Dean – válaszolta Harry, de neki is feltűntek az eltérő színű íriszek az aranyszőke hajú férfinál.

\- Heterokrómia irídium – szólalt fel egy meglepett hang a baljáról. - Ez egy igen ritka genetikai elváltozás, vagy másképpen mondva mutáció, mely a magzati állapotban történhet meg, ha a sejtek hibásan kódolódnak, vagy valami sérülés éri a magzatot az anya testén belül. A szem szivárványhártyája így a két szemnél részben, vagy teljesen eltérő, noha még sohasem hallottam arany és vörös szemszín kombinációról, igaz, az is lehet, hogy ez normális a varázsvilágban. Úgy értem, Madam Hoochnak is aranyszínű a szeme, a vörös szín pedig a mugliknál is megjelenhet, de akkor albinizmusról beszélünk, mikor a test pigmensei sérülnek, és így a bőr nagyon világos lesz a hiányzó festékanyag végett, míg a haj teljesen fehér – magyarázta Hermione mindazoknak, akik hajlandóak voltak odafigyelni, vagy nem azon tűnődtek, hogy a boszorkány hogyan kerülte el, hogy ne a ravenclawba ossza a Süveg.

\- Folytatólagosan, Binns professzor egy konferenciára hivatalos, ezért egy helyettesítő tanárt kellett keresnem. – Dumbledore megvárta, míg elült a diákok örömujjongása. – A kutatás nem volt egyszerű, de sikerrel jártam, s most nagy örömömre szolgál, hogy ismételten a varázslóvilágban köszönthetek egy igen nagy tudással rendelkező család tagját, Rufus Barma professzort. – Ez volt a végső megdöbbenés pillanata, a professzorok, Snape és Malfoy is belevéve, tág szemekkel bámultak a vörös hajú férfira, ki csupán a fejét biccentette, arca teljesen mentes volt mindennemű érzelemtől.

\- Bimly, Dumbledore elvesztette az eszét? Tudhattuk volna, hogy az a túl sok citrompor egy napon nagyon rossz hatással lesz rá – hüledezett Ron, s furcsa módon még Neville is hevesen bólogatott a szavaira.

\- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte Harry legjobb barátjától, személy szerint nem értette, hogy most mi a gond, a diákok egy része úgy festett, mint aki legszívesebben menekülne innen, míg a slytherinek egy tini rajongó klubra emlékeztették, az utóbbi ijesztő volt.

\- Az a Barma figura, nagyon rossz dolgot jelent, mindenki tudja, hogy a Barma-család nagyon közeli barátai voltak a Slytherin-családnak. Azt mondják, a Barmák akkor hagyták el a varázsvilágot, amikor Salazar Slytherint száműzték az iskolából. Úgy értem, a barátság annyira erős volt, hogy mások csupán a _„Mérges fekete viperáknak”_ nevezték őket – magyarázta meg a vörös hajú varázsló, amire Hermione egy meglepett hangot adott ki, kezét szája elé kapva meglepetésében.

\- _„Visszatérnek a feledettek, de hűségük idő foga alatt alább nem hagyott, a száműzöttek iránt.”_ – ismételte meg az évkezdő vers utolsó versszakainak egy részét. – A Süveg a Barma család visszatértére gondolt, s ha hűségük a barátság miatt még mindig tart, akkor…- hangja hirtelen elcsuklott.

\- Akkor, jó eséllyel Voldemort pártját fogja – suttogta Harry, mialatt visszafogta magát, hogy ne vágja a fejét az asztallaphoz. Már csak ez kellett neki, még egy év, ahol egy halálfaló fogja oktatni, de legalább csupán történelemből, és nem SVK-ból, hol könnyedén használhatná átok demonstrációra, ahogyan ifjabb Kupor tette az Imperius átokkal. – ' _Most komolyan, olyan nagy bűn volt az, hogy Voldemort nem tudott megölni csecsemőként, hogy ezért nem lehet normális életem?'_ – tűnődött el magában, mialatt Dumbledore szokásához hűen nem zavartatva magát a Slytherin-ház részéről jövő lenyűgözött tekintetek vagy a többi ház pusmogása által, nyugodtan folytatta bevezető beszédét.

\- Remélem, mindnyájunknak kellemes éve lesz. – Erre többen is megpróbáltak nem felnyögni, vagy reménykedni. Az előző évekre visszatekintve, mióta Potter átlépte a vár küszöbét, a kellemes év hiú ábránd volt. – Most pedig nem is tartalak fel titeket, kezdődjék hát az évnyitó vacsora. – Majd ezzel tapsolt egyet megtöltve a tányérokat a finom étkekkel, habár sokaknak nemigen volt étvágya ezután a bevezető beszéd után, de üres hassal sem akartak nyugovóra térni, tekintettel arra, hogy holnaptól megkezdődnek az órák.

Míg Dumbledore a hagyományos beszédének a végére jutott, addig is a tanári asztalnál a téma más dolgokon volt.

\- Legalább a nyitó vacsorára, felvehettél volna egy talárt – súgta Lucius unokatestvérének, ki éppen kését szikeként használva, sebészi precizitással vágta fel az előtte lévő húst.

\- Tudod, hogy sohasem szerettem ezeket a ruhákat, most meg mindemellett egy igen öntelt papra emlékeztetnek aki megpróbált kikezdeni velem a saját kis perverz játékaihoz, de kellemetlen véget ért – válaszolta Jizabel csevegő hangon mialatt megpróbált nem vigyorogni az emléken amikor felhasználta a könyörgő férfit, hogy segédje Cassian életben maradhasson. Igaz, apja nem örült, hogy egy új személyt kellett találnia aki méltó a ’Főpap’ arkanájára, de az most mindegy volt, hisz’ ő viseli a ’Halál’ lapját s csupán azt tette, ami a kártyájának a jelleme. _Újrakezdés_ , a segédje újrakezdhette az életét.

Lucius még vetett egy irritált tekintetet rokonára, és hihetetlen makacsságára, hogy másabb legyen, mint a Malfoy-család többi tagja, pedig talán jót tenne neki, legalább egy kicsit foltozná a lelki sebeit. Remélhetőleg nagynénje és unokatestvérei nincsenek vele abban a ládában, amit a házimanók már felvittek a szobájába. Akaratlanul is megborzongott a gondolattól, mégis hogyan okozhat egy apa ilyen mentális sérüléseket a saját gyermekének? Az övé csupán halálfalóvá tette, azon okból, hogy ’Tom keresztapa’ biztosan örül a segítségnek. Szép kis gondolat, de sajna, ez a nagy hátulütője annak, ha egy Malfoy valakit a legjobb barátjának tekint, teljesen azon személy megszállottjaivá válnak, és saját utódaikat is azon barát szeretetére, majdnemhogy imádatára nevelik. Ha rossz barátot választanak, ez lesz a vége. Még mindig emlékezett rémálmaiban Abraxas halálára, ahogyan nem akart senkit sem látni a halálos ágyánál, Severus nyugtató szavaira, miközben csitítani próbálta a fiatal férfit, míg a Malfoy-családfő fájdalmas könyörgései hangzottak az üres házban. Ahogy kérlelte legjobb barátját, hogy jöjjön el hozzá, hogy had lássa még egyszer utoljára, majd átváltott egy monológra arról, hogy biztosan sok fontos dolga van, de minden egyes percben rá gondol, majd ismét a könyörgések, s azután síri csönd. Lucius biztos volt benne, ha Severus nem lett volna aznap vele, ő beleőrült volna, s most még ennyire sem lenne képes óvni próbálni unokatestvérét, mint ahogyan azt a jelen pillanatban tette.

Valakinek foglalkoznia kell Jizabellel és a téveszméivel.

\- Lucius, jól vagy? – kérdezte egy mély hang a jobbjáról. Lucius oldalra fordulva szembesült azokkal a majdnem fekete szemekkel, melyek oly gyakran kísértették éjszakáit.

\- Ah, igen, Sev, csupán máshol jártak a gondolataim – válaszolta, miután vetett egy utolsó tekintetet Jizabelre, ki ez idő alatt beszélgetésbe kezdett az iskola matrónájával a különböző egyszerű orvosi bűbájokról. – Nem tudod véletlenül, hogy pontosan, mit is tervez az igazgató azzal, hogy meghívta az unokatestvéremet és engem az iskolába, hogy tanítsunk? – kérdezte halk hangon, hogy a többi tanár ne hallja.

\- Nem, én is meglepődtem, amikor megláttalak – felelte a bájitalmester félrehúzott szájjal, majd vetett egy tekintetett a másik férfira barátja oldalán. – Azt ugye tudod, hogy az intelligensebb diákok, ha más nem Granger, már biztosan rájöttek, hogy az egyik új tanáruk a rokonod? – kérdezte enyhén felhúzott szemöldökkel. Bárki láthatta az egyezést az arcvonásokban, de Lucius szeme meglepő módon, még álarca viselésekor is több melegséget sugárzott a másikéval ellentétben. Severus ismerte az ilyen fagyos, üres szemeket, s egyáltalán nem örült annak, amikor találkozott velük, ilyen szemekkel csupán olyanok rendelkeztek, kik nagymértékű bántalmazáson mentek keresztül, mely megsebezte a lelküket.

\- Jizabel szereti a kihívásokat – válaszolta vigyorogva Lucius, de összerezzent, ahogyan hosszú ujjak a karja köré fonódtak.

\- Abban biztos vagyok, s most mondd el nekem, hogy mi a gond. – Severus már elég ideje volt a szőke hajú arisztokrata barátja, hogy észrevegye, ha a másik nincsen rendben, s már egy jó ideje olyan érzése volt, mintha a varázsló kerülné, pedig régen már átkokkal kellett fenyegetőznie, hogy békén hagyja.

\- Elmondhatom később? – kérdezte Lucius reménykedve, s nagy megkönnyebbülésére barátja nagyot sóhajtva elengedte.

\- Rendben. – Remélhetőleg ez a ’később’ nem öt év múlva lesz, mint a Sötét Nagyúrral való akaratlan kapcsolatáról szóló beszélgetésük. Severusnak még mindig keserű ízt csalt a szájába, hogy Luciusnak nem szólt saját, kelletlen kapcsolatáról azzal a megalománnal, de nem akarta elveszíteni az utolsó barátot, ki még megmaradt neki.

Addig is az asztal másik végében, a két új tanár saját kis tárgyalásukat tartotta a többiek hallótávolságán kívül.

\- Amikor elmondtad nekem, hogy a családod elhagyta ezt a világot, miután az elárult egy hozzátok közel álló személyt, nem hittem volna, hogy visszatérteddel hasonló reakciókat kapsz, mint otthon a Pandora gyűléseken – kuncogta Vincent, mialatt szórakozottan figyelte a diákság bizalmatlan, néhol meg egyenesen halálra rémült tekinteteit szeretője irányába.

\- Az aranyvérűek természetesen hallottak a családom felől, s javarészt mindnyájuk tévhitekben él. – Ezzel vörös szemek oldalra tekintettek a tőlük távolabb ülő, feketébe öltözött varázslóra, majd a diákok körében, az őt figyelő álmatag szempárra, melynek tulajdonosa egy kedves mosoly után visszafordult vacsorájához. – Viszont, még te sem tagadhatod, hogy a Barma-hercegség tagjai nem adtak okot másoknak, hogy ne legyenek óvatosak velünk kapcsolatban. – Vincent erre csupán halkan felnevetett, majd belekortyolt kupájába a válasza előtt.

\- Ebben tényleg nem szólhatok ellened, hisz’ egyike vagyok azon keveseknek, kiknek azon megtiszteltetés jutott, hogy több tagját is megismerjem a Barma-családnak, igen közelről, és láthassam hatalmukat – felelte szórakozott vigyorral, mikor emlékei visszavitték egy másik korba, egy másik várkastélyba, egy másik vörös hajú férfi karjaiba, egy személy oldalára, ki kioktatta a mérgekből, egy csodás nő, lágy ölelésébe, csábító hangja csengésébe. – Olyan kár, hogy csupán történelmet fogsz nekik tanítani.

\- Afelől ne aggódj, ami pedig az óráidat illeti, természetesen jómagam is bent fogok ülni rajtuk, ha egybe csúszna valamikor a saját órámmal, majd Dodó szokás szerint kisegít. Sajnos, a legtöbb varázslógyermek nem képes felfogni a dolgokat a muglik szemszögéből, és attól tartok, hogy hosszú prédikációknak lennénk kitéve, ha kellemetlen dolgok történnének az órádon. – Vincent csupán bólintott, túl sok minden volt, ami kitudná hozni a béketűréséből, s azt senki sem köszönte volna meg, az meg nem lehet, hogy Dormouse folytonosan elaltassa nyugtatásul, vagy Ő lépjen közbe, Bernard Nightray már megismerte haragját ezen a téren. – Azonban lesz, ami lesz, ez az év érdekesnek ígérkezik – jelentette ki vigyorogva.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Viszont míg a herceg és társa lelkileg felkészültek, a fiatal varázslók és boszorkányok kemény megdolgoztatására, addig Reim Lunettes a legszívesebben előhívta volna láncát, hogy egy rövid időre a másvilágra kerüljön, a ’tetszhalott’ képesség miatt. Ennek oka ugyanis az volt, hogy amikor gazdája elment, ezt szokása szerint úgy tette, ahogyan az neki tetszett.

Röviden, nem informált senkit sem távozásáról, vagy a tényről, hogy magával viszi a szeretőjét is.

Hogy erre Reim hogyan jött rá?

Jó eséllyel bárki rájöhetne erre, miután egy több méter magas, koponya fejű, fekete láncok által körbeölelt holló és egy hihetetlenül hosszú nyelv, betörik az egyik társalgó ablakát, ami előtt éppen egy perce mentél el, – és amit természetesen neked kell majd megjavítanod-, mert a mestered egy rejtő bűbájt tett az ajtóra, bejelentetlen látogatókkal szemben. Majd három igen dühös testvér - abból kettő, sajnálatos módon néhai apjuk temperamentumát is örökölve - ront be, s követelik az öccsük, egy esetben a bátyjúk visszaszolgáltatását. Ilyen helyzetben igen rossz válasznak bizonyul az, ha azt mondod, hogy nem tudod pontosan, a hiányzó nemes tartózkodási helyét. Így négy óra elteltével, mialatt megpróbálta átkiabálni a három igen kellemetlen hangulatú, védelmező családtagot, és távol maradni a legfiatalabbik áltál lóbált kard pengéjétől, - mégis, mit gondolt az elhunyt Nightray-herceg, hogy könnyen provokálható fiának egy éles tárgyat nyomjon a kezébe -, végre sikerült valamelyest megmagyaráznia, a két férfi eltűnésének körülményeit. Mármint ahogyan ezt meg tudta oldani, vajon a párnákból a nyál kijön egy kiadós mosás után, vagy Dodó akkor is kiszúrja a szagot, amit Humpty-Dumpty hátra hagyott? Valami azt súgta neki, hogy a madár alakú lánc igen is képes lenne rá, Aliz is kiszúrt valamit akkoriban Ellioton, ki a lény szerződéskötője. Rufus Mester nem lesz boldog efelől.

\- Azt akarod mondani, hogy az a manipulatív, érzéketlen, arrogáns, megtestesült jéghegy, **_elvitte_** az **_öcsémet_** , valahova miután levelet kapott egy bagolytól? – kérdezte Vanessza Nightray már a harmadik alkalommal, keze szorosan összekulcsolva mellkasa előtt, szemében fagyos láng szikrázott, mely bármilyen lényt menekülésre késztetne. Reim fején még kurtán átfutott a gondolat, hogy van egy oka, hogy miért is jön ki jól a Rainsworth-hercegség hölgyeivel: mindhármójuknak megvolt, az a rémisztő bája, mely vonzotta, s elrettentette a férfiakat.

\- Pontosan úgy Nightray kisasszony, ahogyan az már az imént elmondtam Önöknek, Rufus Mester csupán elolvasta a levelet, majd ment pakolni, s természetesen Vincent Mester is vele tartott – válaszolta Reim a szemüvegét törölgetve idegességében. Tényleg gratulálnia kell majd az optikásnak, ezek a lencsék hihetetlenül sok mindent kibírnak. Rendben, kivéve, ha egy igen aranyos, de hiperaktív Baskerville és harapós kutya alakú lánca – egy, mely igazán puha -, az ellenfeled. Ugh… tényleg fel kéne vennie a kapcsolatot Charlotte kisasszonnyal, és beszélni vele, hogy hagyjon fel Lily tanítgatásával, nem illendő egy fiatal hölgynek – még akkor sem, ha már száz fölött van az illető - ilyen obszcén módokon rámászni egy férfira, és megkérdezni, hogy akar-e a barátja lenni. Rendben, erre most nem fog gondolni, amikor három dühös Nightray van a kastélyban. Rufus Mester igen rosszul reagál a tárgyai megrongálására, és egyesek esetében, nem is akarta tudni, hogy vajon mennyit is érhetnek, csak rosszul lenne.

\- Legalább tudom, hogy miért volt mindig olyan furcsa előérzetem, valahányszor Vince a Barmák közelében volt, túlzottan is kötődik hozzájuk – nyögte a kissé távolabb álló, fekete hajú férfi, a homlokát masszírozgatva. – Reim, tudom, hogy ez egy fölösleges kérdés, tekintettel, hogy volt száz évvel ezelőtt elég alkalmam találkozni Arthur Barmával – meg egyes családtagjaival -, valahányszor meglátogatta a Baskerville-házat, de még sejtetést sem kaptál, hogy hova mennek? – kérdezte reménykedve. A Barma-hercegség tagjai mindig is tökéletes megtestesítői voltak a titokzatosságnak, és a tudásnak, bárhonnan is szerezték azt, ha valaki valamit hamarabb tudott meg, mint ők, azt nagyon is zokon vették, na meg persze a segítségük sohasem volt ingyen, s bármit is tettél, nem lehettél biztos abban, hogy valójából kinek az oldalán állnak.

\- Semmi, csupán a címert láttam, melyen négy állat volt látható, oroszlán, borz, sas és kígyó, fölötte pedig a név: Hogwarts. Volt ott egy mottó is, de azzal nem foglalkoztam sietségemben. A levél átadása után Rufus Mester csupán szarkasztikusan vigyorgott, és a fejét rázva, valami olyasmit mormolt, hogy _„Úgy fest, egy évezred után megleltek minket, de nem tanúsítanak bűnbocsánatot vétkeik iránt, csupán jobban torzítják az igazat, míg mindazok, kik élnek, nem lettek képesek arra, hogy felismerjék azt. S most kétségbeesésük óráján véremet hívják, mert ők elbuktak, mily szánalmas.”_ – A teremben állók tanácstalanul hallgattak a talány hallatán.

\- Legalább nincsen egyedül, Yamanne és Deimos, mindenképpen megvédik Vincentet – válaszolt egy idő után Elliot emlékezve mindazon esetekre, amikor a bátyát aludva találták a folyosón vagy a társalgóban, emellett még ott volt az apja lefejezése amikor a férfi provokálta Vincentet és Deimos a védelmére kelt. Testvére láncai mindig is védelmezőek voltak a férfi iránt s gyakran saját akaratukból cselekedtek, ha úgy látták, hogy Vincentnek szüksége van rájuk.

\- Az meglehet, hogy a láncai vigyáznak Vincentre, de ki vigyáz a környezetére? Barma-herceg biztosan nem fog lépni, csak akkor amikor az neki megfelel. Annyi minden félresikerülhet egy pár percen belül – folytatta Gilbert előbbi gondolatmenetét. Az öccse mentális épelméjűségét száz évvel ezelőtt tönkretették s mára már visszafordíthatatlan hegek rondították a lelkét, hajlamossá téve erőszakos kicsapásokra, ha úgy érzi fenyegetik vagy az idegeire mennek. Az Abyss szerelmére, ha frusztrált nyugtatásképpen plüssállatokat szabdal szét az ollójával… vagy embereket!

Hideg fájdalom csapott át saját lelkén az ilyen gondolatok végett, mert nemrégiben végre megtudta a kegyetlen igazságot afelől, hogy Vincent szenvedésének egyedül ő az oka, és nem fordítva, ahogyan azt olyan sokáig hitte a leggyengébb óráiban, amikor már túl soknak látszott elviselni a kitaszítottságot az emberek részéről. Térdei összecsuklással fenyegették, valahányszor akaratlanul visszaemlékezett arra, hogy testvére arra akarta kérni az Abyss Akaratát, hogy változtassa meg a múltat, úgy, hogy meg se szülessen, azért, hogy Gilbert boldogan élhessen. Hogyan is gondolhatta Vincent, hogy… nem, az emberek beszélték be neki, hogy minden gondnak ő az oka, egy Kárhozat Gyermeke. Egyes éjszakákon rémálomból ébredt, s azon kapta magát, hogy örül a szenvedésnek, amin azok mentek át, kiket Sabryerben lemészároltak, viszont a következő percben elszörnyedt saját gondolatain, hogy képes élvezni mások fájdalmát. Ilyenkor három dolog történhetett, ami megnyugvást hozott számára, attól függően, hogy hol tölti az éjszakát, testvérei siettek a szobájába, ha otthon van. Oz átjön a szobájukat összekötő szolgálói ajtón és hozzá vág egy párnát, hogy ne rágódjon annyit a múlton. Nem _**Ő**_ derítette ki, hogy valójában egy plüss nyuszi volt, akiből egy lánc lett, s kegyetlen dolgokra használta fel azon őse, ki a galiba nagy részét okozta, és igényt tartott a testére, ha a Vessalius kastélyban aludna. A leggyakoribb eset az elmúlt napokban pedig, mivel álmai miatt egyre gyakrabban töltötte éjszakáit a lakásában, hogy szeretője rántja vissza az ágyba, és közli vele, hogy még mindig úgy viselkedik, mint az a rémült kölyök, akit megismert olyan régen. Senki sem okolja, azért ami történt, főként nem Vincent. Ilyen esetekben muszáj volt figyelnie, hisz’ míg testvérei és Oz csupán bizonyos mértékben értették meg lelki problémáit, a másik férfi szavaira köteles volt figyelni, hiszen ő is tudta mivel jár a vörös szem átka, az ő testén is ott voltak az árulkodó nyomok, a kegyetlenség jelei. Párszor akaratlanul is el kellett mosolyodnia a furcsa irónián, amikor visszaemlékezett rettegésére az idegen férfitól s kérésétől, hogy váljon a hiányzó szemévé, majd évekkel később milyen természetesen viselte e szerepet, mikor azt hitte, ismételten elszakítanak tőle valakit, aki fontos volt a számára. Olyasvalakit, ki a poklok poklán ment keresztül az emberek keze által. Ez egyszerűen nem volt fair, hogy valakit azért büntettek, mert megszületett!

\- Gil, jól vagy? – Elliot aggódó hangja végre felrázta, s csupán most vette észre, hogy mindenki őt lesi, Raven pedig az egyik hajtincsét huzigálja, hogy magára vonja a figyelmét.

\- I… igen, jól vagyok, csupán a gondolataim kalandoztak el – válaszolta sietősen mivel nővére éppen felhúzott szemöldökkel tekintett rá. – Aggódom Vincent miatt, és tudjátok, hogy nemigen tudok megbízni Rufus Barmában. – Mindenki megértően bólintott, sajnos képtelenség volt kiszámítani e hercegség tagjait, az érzelmeikről nem is beszélve, ha egyáltalán rendelkeztek olyasmivel, vagy netán tényleg kiérdemelték a démon megnevezést.

Gilbert még mindig pontosan emlékezet a rózsakertre, az ébenfekete tollakra, melyek a macskaköves út felé szálingóztak, ridegen megcsillanva a napfényben, az üres, felborult tolószékre, Rainsworth-hercegnő mozdulatlan testére a földön, a vörös vérre, ahogyan lecsorgott fehér bőrén. Rufus Barma, - a Pandora Szervezet legidősebb hercege, a hercegnő gyermekkori barátja, kinek még akkor is szerelemről küldött leveleket, mikor a hölgy szerződéskötése ellenére is megöregedett, s már unokája is volt -, megtámadta. Igaz, akkoriban Gilbert még nem emlékezett saját múltjára, csupán pár órával később, amikor egykori gazdája feje ott hevert a lábai előtt, teste önnön gyógyításba kezdett, amikor a golyó, melyet öccsének szántak, áthatolt testén. Viszont mostanra már emlékezett, emlékezett egy másik férfira vérvörös szemekkel, ahogyan gyermek öccse arcát érintette, ahogy egy másik, mérgeket kevert, egy gyönyörű nőre, ki véres hobbit követett, s megtanította Vincentnek a Kapuk felnyitását, kegyetlen szerepükre a tragédiában, ahogyan bábmesterek módjára mozgatták az embereket saját tetszésük szerint. Egy praktika, melyet minden egyes generáció egyre tovább tökéletesített, s egyre csak elzárkózottabbakká váltak. Ahogyan a tragédia után az Öt Feketetollas Bestiából pont Dodó, az Illúzió Mester került a hatalmukba és vált szövetségesükké őrülettel és intrikákkal teli színdarabjukban.

A Barmák, képtelenek valódi érzelmek mutatására, vagy érzésére, számukra minden csupán egy hatalmas álarcosbál, egy színdarab, meglejtve a sakktáblán…

Ilyen volt Arthur Barma, ki a tragédia után szétdarabolta Glen Baskerville testét, és Zárókövekbe helyezte azokat, mágiájával elfedte a múltat, s egy minden racionalizmust vesztett, illúziókban élő férfit tett meg a történelem nagy hősévé, míg az igazi megmentőt a szörnyeteggé. Alexander Barma, ki a méregkeverés mestere volt, végül vesztét lelte a Fehér Lovag lándzsája által. Miranda Barma kegyetlen tettei, miközben fejekből álló gyűjteményét gyarapította, sorsa az lett, hogy Deimos, a Szívek Királynője nevű láncként éljen tovább, ironikus módon visszatérve az életükbe. Rufus Barma, ki kedvére manipulálta mindazokat körülötte kiket kihasználhat, s többször támadt Gilbert szeretőjére, és természetesen még ott volt Isla Yura is, ki anyai ágon Barma volt, újra akarta játszatni Sabryer Tragédiáját, minden egyes szörnyűségével. A Barmákban nem lehetet megbízni, de bármit is tett, Vincent akkor is kötődött hozzájuk, már száz évvel ezelőtt is, és most is azt teszi, hisz’ Miranda Barma a láncává vált, s Rufus Barma a szeretője lett. Az utóbbival pedig az volt a gond, hogy Gilbert egyáltalán meghallgatásra tegyen szert testvérénél, saját szerelmét kellene feladnia, és még az sem garantálná sikerét, túl erős volt ez a furcsa, érthetetlen kapcsolat Vincent és a Barmák között.

Mégis mi vonzotta őket egymáshoz, már az első találkozásuk óta?

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

A vacsora véget értével a diákok felkeltek asztalaiktól, majd prefektusaikat követve megindultak a klubhelyiségek irányába, ki-ki a maga útvonalán. Természetesen, azt az ember nem várhatja el, hogy a diákok ezen az útvonalon ne próbálják megbeszélni az érdekesebb fejleményeket.

\- Draco, nem is említetted, hogy az apád is tanítani fog minket ebben az évben, s láttátok azt a másik professzort a mugli ruhában? – kérdezte Blaise Zabini, mialatt egyre mélyebbre haladtak az alagsor labirintusszerű folyosóin.

\- Mert nem tudtam, apa furcsán viselkedett a nyár utolsó felében, ami meg azt a mugli ruhás professzort illeti, ő az unokatestvérem, így bárkinek van valami mondanivalója róla, az azt úgy tegye, hogy fájdalmas megtorlásban lesz része – morogta Draco elég hangosan, hogy a körülöttük haladók meghallják, és tudomásul vegyék. Sohasem titkolták előle, hogy az apja unokatestvére kissé másabb, és igaz, hogy életében talán három alkalommal látta, de mégis képes volt kivenni, hogy rokonok, a család pedig fontos.

\- És mit gondoltok a másik két tanárról, olyan jóképűek, a vörös hajú pedig még egy Barma is – váltott témát Pansy, mialatt vetett egy tekintetet a háta mögé, hogy ellenőrizze, minden elsős meg van-e még.

\- Az tényleg meglepett, de ne feledjük el, hogy az a hír járja, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr is feltámadt, így természetes, hogy a Slytherin-család leghűségesebb szövetségesei is visszatérnek – suttogta Theo, szemei folyamatosan a környezetét kémlelték.

\- Ez egy lehetséges magyarázat – egyezett bele Draco, gondolatai még mindig ritkán látott rokonán kalandoztak.

\- Az viszont biztos, hogy ez a tanév sem lesz nyugodt – jelentette ki Pansy. A többiek csupán bólintani tudtak szavaira.

Azt viszont senki sem sejtette, hogy mégis mennyire turbulens dolgok elé tekintenek, mint ahogyan egyiküknek sem tűnt fel a mögöttük elsuhanó, hüllőszerű árnyék, melynek oly gyorsan veszett nyoma a fáklyák által bevilágított folyosón, mint ahogyan megjelent.

 


	3. Itt mindenki őrült

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Rufus által elmondott idézet a LXVII. fejezet kezdetén lévő vers fordítása...

Másnap reggel nem sokaknak volt kedve kikelni az ágyból, tekintettel arra, hogy kissé rettegtek attól, hogy mikor is kell órára menniük az új tanárokkal, s ott mégis mi fog történni. A Barma-családról szóló rémhírek sikeresen belengték az egész várat, s még maguk a tanárok sem voltak biztosak abban, hogy most hogyan is viselkedjenek. Jól tudták, hogy Lucius Malfoy egy halálfaló, de bíztak Severusban, hogy kordában tudja tartani a szőke hajú férfit. Disraeli professzor teljesen passzív volt mindenki felé, ha azok nem vonták be beszélgetéseikbe. Umbridge-et legszívesebben kidobták volna az ablakon, és jól esett, hogy Malfoy is irritációval hallgatta tanítási ötleteit. Annak a nőnek semmi fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit jelent tanárnak lenni, ami meg a másik két új jövevényt illeti… A gondolat, hogy a Barma-család egy tagja visszatért, pont abban az évben amikor Voldemort is  nyugtalanító volt.

Albus mégis mit képzelt, amikor felkutatta!?

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

A dolgok nem is kezdődhettek volna rosszabbul, de Harry Potter életében az, hogy valami teljesen jól menjen, bárminemű gondok nélkül, nem létezett. Bármelyik másik napon örült volna, hogy egy olyan órán üljön, ahol meg tanulhat effektívebben védekezni támadások ellen, de nem most. Senki figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy az előttük álló professzor közeli kapcsolatban áll Barma professzorral, és ez nem jelentet túl sok pozitívat a fiatal oroszlánoknak.

\- Rendben, ahogyan látom, mindenki megérkezett. – A férfi hangja kellemes volt hangzás terén, de lehet, hogy csupán megjátszotta magát, mint Kupor tette. – Ehhez a tárgyhoz nem lesz szükségetek könyvekre vagy a pálcátokra, mivel itt csupán a fizikai erőtökre hagyatkozhattok, ha az nincs, meg kell találnotok az ellenfeletek gyengepontját, és ott támadni, mindkettő egy jó stratégia – magyarázta az aranyhajú férfi inkább magának, mint a diákoknak.

\- Vagyis, azt akarja, hogy slytherin módjára viselkedjünk? Komolyan, miért nem mondja máris, hogy legyünk Tudodki talpnyalói? – suttogta Ron, Harry fülébe, de hirtelen valaki megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Mr. Weasley, nemigen tolerálom azt, ha valaki nem figyel oda az óráimon. Mivel én nem fogom magukat itt babusgatni, inkább most mondom: az, aki nem bírja a vér látványát, az most távozzon át az SVK órára – közölte velük az oktató fagyos hangon.

\- Elnézést, Nightray professzor, de mit ért azon, hogy aki nem bírja a vér látványát? – jött Hermione kérdése, arca mintha kissé sápadtabb lett volna, de nem ő volt az egyedüli, mivel sokan remélték, hogy a tanár csupán afféle riogató bevezető beszédet tart, mint Snape.

\- Pontosan azt, amit mondtam, Miss Granger, ugye nem képzelik, hogy képesek lesznek meg tanulni harcolni valamilyen sérülés nélkül? Elmélettel nem lehet mindent elsajátítani, s az itt lévők nagy része szerintem még azt sem tudja, hogy mit is jelent a fizikai megerőltetés, tekintettel arra, hogy a szüleik is csupán egy pálcát lengetnek. – A szavakra nagyon sok felháborodott tekintet meredt a tanárra, nem tudták elhinni, hogy ilyen lekezelően beszél velük. – Felesleges így nézniük rám. - A hangjában valami unott volt, s netalán megszokottság. - Mindeddig sokan az itt jelenlévők közül tökéletes védelemben éltek, nem kényszerülve arra, hogy bármiért is saját maguknak kelljen megküzdeniük, s nem viselik el a kritikát. – Harry akaratlanul ökölbe szorította a kezét, amikor észrevette, hogy egy nagyon kis mértékben a férfi igazat mond: még Ron is, aki szegényebb családból származott, nem tudta milyen az, amikor ki kell osonnia az éj leple alatt, hogy valami táplálékhoz jusson, vagy hogyan próbáljon védekezni mások ellen mágia nélkül.

\- De professzor, mi csupán gyerekek vagyunk – fakadt ki Lavender, mire a tanár felnevetett; ez egy keserű, rideg, gúnyos nevetés volt.

\- A kor, a nem, a hovatartozás nem jelent semmit ebben a ronda, bűnös világban. Ha képtelen vagy megküzdeni a helyedért benne, akkor áttaposnak rajtad – válaszolta Vincent keserűen, nagy késztetést érezve, hogy megragadja az ollóját, de volt ott valami más is, egy sötét, ismerős erő, mely az árnyékában mocorgott türelmetlenül, érezve irritációját. Minden úgy van ahogyan Rufus mondta a varázsvilág egy szánalmas hely, sok öntelt, tudatlan alakkal kik elvesznek, ha valamit nem tudnak megoldani a pálcalegyezgetéssel vagy egy bájitallal.

\- De…

\- Az meglehet, hogy jó dolog, ha a diákok kérdéseket tesznek fel, azonban, ha ezek csupán értetlenségükről tanúskodnak, akkor inkább csöndben kéne maradniuk, és figyelniük – szólalt fel hirtelen egy hang, mielőtt hangos, fémes csattanás zaja töltötte be a termet.

A fiatal boszorkányok és varázslók rémülten hőköltek vissza, s tág szemekkel figyelték, ahogyan tanáruk egy aranyból készült, gondosan megformált ollót tartva arca előtt felfogta a hirtelen megjelent, vörös hajú férfi kezében lévő legyezőt. Senki sem hallotta az ajtó nyílását, vagy vette észre érkeztét, csupán miután megszólalt, ami pedig a fémes csengést illeti, csak egy pár mugli születésű diáknak volt sanda gyanúja afelől, hogy azt mi is okozhatta.

\- Már kezdtem kíváncsi lenni, hogy hol vagy – jelentette ki Vincent vigyorogva, majd direkt visszább húzta bizalmas fegyverét, hogy a másik fülébe súghasson. – Ezek a kölykök előbb-utóbb arra késztetnek, hogy elővegyem az ollómat ellenük, s éreztem, hogy _Ő_ is haragos. – Majd szétváltak. – És most, mindazok tegyék fel a kezüket, kik a saját elképzelésük szerint ezt túlélték volna. – Minden kéz a gazdájuk oldalán maradt, kivétel nélkül. - Ahogyan sejtettem, senki sem, ami igen szánalmas teljesítmény. – Hirtelen egy kéz a magasba repült. – Igen, Miss Granger, mi van már megint?

\- Elnézést professzor úr, de eddig még nem volt ilyen jellegű tantárgyunk és olyan sem, hogy egy másik professzor is becsatlakozott volna – közölte Hermione óvatosan, az előbb látottak kissé megrémítették, s egyben biztossá tették abban, ha a férfi holtan akarja őket látni, akkor azt könnyűszerrel véghez is viszi.

\- Ez sajnálatos módon meglátszik magukon, pedig ha jól szemügyre vesszük az elmúlt évek eseményeit akkor önök jelenleg egy háború küszöbén állnak s ha nem éppen azt tervezik, hogy behúzott farokkal elmenekülnek akkor meg kell tanulniuk védekezni vagy csupán felesleges terhek lesznek mások számára. – A diákok nagyot nyeltek, de a sértődés ott volt az arcukon. Mégis, mit képzel magáról ez az alak, hogy ilyen lekezelő módon bánik velük? Még Snapenek is voltak olyan pillanatai amikor nem beszélt velük ilyen módon!

\- A professzor úr ne kezeljen úgy minket, mint akik semmit sem tudnak – fakadt ki Seamus Finnigan agitáltan; szavaira mindkét oktató elvigyorodott.

\- Mr. Finnigan, a tiszteletet ki kell érdemelni, ha képesek nekem mutatni valamit amihez nem használják a mágiájukat akkor másképpen fogom a társaságot kezelni. Most pedig térjünk vissza az órához, már elég időt fecséreltünk el a maguk értetlensége miatt. – Ezzel hátrafordult és megindult a terem közepe felé Barma professzorral az oldalán.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha is ezt mondom, de ez az alak kibírhatatlanabb, mint Snape – suttogta Ron a többieknek kik bólintottak amikor hirtelen egy hideg szellő suhant el előttük és a fiúk mögött álló mászórúd egyik fele a földre zuhant: valami kettévágta! Rémülten fordultak a szél jöttének irányába, de csupán valami hatalmas, fekete árnyat láttak belesüllyedni Nightray professzor árnyékába. A megjelenéséhez kötött kántálást sajnos nem tudták kivenni, de tán jobb is volt a számukra.

\- A türelmem véges uraim, s nem csupán az enyém mondhatjuk úgy is, hogy egy igen temperamentumos familiárisom van aki hajlamos önfejűen cselekedni, ha rólam van szó – volt az egyedüli magyarázat. – Most pedig, bemelegítés képen kezdjék meg a futást a talárok jól adnak a feladat nehézségéhez – közölte a hüledező oroszlánokkal.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy meddig bírják majd ki, hogy ne menjenek nyavalyogni a többi tanárnak. Van sejtésed? – kérdezte Rufus kíváncsi hangon.

\- Elnézve ezt a kínlódást, máris a mai következő órájukon. Komolyan, késztetésem van arra, hogy idehívjam Sharonn kisasszonyt bemutatót tartani, még Ada kisasszony is jobban fut az abroncsos ruháiban és ő jobban szereti a szelíd kisasszonyt adni, ha nem éppen a hobbiját űzi, mint ezek itt – jelentette ki Vincent a fejét rázva, arcán undorodó kifejezéssel.

Sejtéseik beigazolódtak, ugyanis az ötödéves griffendélesek nem fogták magukat vissza a beszámolóval átváltoztatástan órán. McGalagony elszörnyedve hallgatta fiatal oroszlánjait, míg a kígyók, igaz, hogy nem örülve a mugli dolgokkal kapcsolatos órának, nagyon is érdekesnek találta a tényt, hogy megtanulhatják, hogy leljék meg gyorsan ellenfelük gyengepontját, na meg örültek a ténynek, hogy ellenségeiket milyen módon is alázta meg valaki, aki nem a kedvenc tanáruk volt. A panaszkodás befejeztével Minerva nyugalomra intett mindenkit, majd kiadva az első fejezet elolvasását és jegyzet készítését feladatnak, kiviharzott a teremből.

\- Szóval, a nagy Griffendél-ház képtelen volt eltűrni egy kis kritikát? Azt hittem, hogy Snape professzornál már megszoktátok – hangzott fel Draco gúnyolódó hangja, mire többen is fagyosan tekintettek rá.

\- Fogd be, Malfoy, majd meglátjuk, hogy ti hogyan fogjátok viselni a kritikát, mivel úgy fest, Nightray professzornak nincsen túl jó véleménye a varázsvilágról – vágta vissza Harry.

\- Tényleg úgy hiszed, Potter? Mond csak, hányszor kezdtetek nyavalyogni, vagy vesztettétek el önuralmatokat és voltatok képtelenek csöndben maradni? – hangzott a visszavágás.

Mialatt a két rivális ház szokásos vitájába keveredett, addig Theodor Nott idegesen tekintett körbe. Egy ideje olyan érzés kerülgette, mintha figyelnék, kutyavonyítást hallott akkor, amikor mások nem, és ami tetőzte a dolgokat: az este olyan érzése volt, mintha a hálóteremben az árnyak természetellenes módon mozogtak volna, mindez azóta volt így, amióta az Abszol úton volt megvenni a könyveit. Talán csak kezd paranoiás lenni, de ekkor a szeme sarkából mintha valami fekete mozdult volna Thomas és Finnigan háta mögött, de amikor odafordult, semmit sem látott. Igen, kezd para… hirtelen lefagyott: ott a sarokban valami megmozdult, és átsuhant a falon. Talán egyike a kísérteteknek? Nem, azok ezüstös-fehérek vagy gyöngyház színezetűek, de ez, teljesen fekete volt és… a semmiből ekkor egy vérfagyasztó sikoly hangzott, mely kiugrasztotta padjából, és pálcája máris a kezében villant.

\- Theo, minden rendben? – kérdezte Pansy kissé bizonytalanul, s a megszólítottnak végre feltűnt, hogy látványos mozdulatával nem csupán megállította osztálytársait, hogy párbajba kezdjenek, de még az osztatlan figyelmüket is megszerezte. Ó Merlin, ebédidőre már az egész kastély erről fog beszélni!

\- Uh… igen? – válaszolta, majd visszahuppant székébe, de Pansy nemigen vette be. Ha valaki sápadtan felugrik a székéből, kihúzott pálcával, akkor ott van valami, amit nem árul el az illető. Ennek utána kell járnia, mint a baráti csapatuk egyedüli női tagja, a kötelességének érezte kideríteni, hogy mi a gond. Addig is Theo nyugalomra kényszerítette zakatoló szívét. Hogy lehet az lehetséges, hogy rajta kívül senki sem hallotta azt a sikolyt? Talán nem is paranoia az, amit elkapott, csupán kezdi elveszteni az eszét. Alighogy ez az eszébe jutott, az ajtó ismét kicsapódott, és McGalagony rontott be rajta, nem sokkal mögötte Snape lépett be, ki egy kupát tartott a kezében.

\- Az… az a … lehetetlen alak! – csattant fel az általában nyugodt boszorkány, teljesen megfeledkezve arról, hogy az osztály még mindig a teremben tartózkodik, és most tág szemeket szegez rá.

\- Minerva, szerintem már elég ideje ismerjük az igazgatót, hogy tudjuk, felesleges megkérdezni tetteinek az okát, mivel úgysem kapunk egyenes választ. Az egyedüli, amire egy ilyen beszélgetés jó lesz, az, hogy legszívesebben megátkoznánk valakit – felelte a bájitaltan tanár nyugodt hangon, szinte meg se rezzent a tekintettől, melyet kollégájától kapott. – Az utóbbi nem mondható el a diákokról. Majd kiemelt egy flaskát az egyik zsebéből, melynek kékes tartalmát a kupába töltötte. – Most pedig, idd meg ezt a nyugtató bájitalt, mielőtt még halálra rémiszted a diákjainkat. – Erre Minerva tág szemekkel a rémült tinédzserek irányába fordult, majd gyorsan kiürítette pohara tartalmát.

\- Elnézést kérek az előbbiért, kérem folytassák a munkát amit távozásom előtt neveztem meg az önök számára. – Ezzel leült az asztal mögött álló székre, majd feltekintett a balján álló férfira. – Köszönöm, Severus – közölte a fiatalabb tanárral, ki kurtán bólintott válaszképpen, majd elhagyta a termet, fekete talárja sötét szárnyakként suhogott utána.

A nap többi része sokak megkönnyebbülésére a normális, megszokott órákkal ment tovább, hanem a hír, hogy az új SVK tanár nem tanít, csupán olvastat, az önvédelmi tanár rosszabb, mint Snape, és a Theodor Nott furcsa viselkedéséről szóló hírek futótűzként terjedtek a diákság körében. Nem csoda, a festményeknek és kísérteteknek gyakran nem is volt jobb dolguk, mint a legújabb pletykák terjesztése. Ami meg azon diákokat illeti, kik Disraeli professzor óráján ültek, futólépésben hagyták el a Nagytermet, mihelyst eljött a vacsora ideje.

\- Nem értem, mi a gondja a hatodéves borzaimnak? – kérdezte Bimba professzor pislogva. Nem is tudta, hogy a Quidditch csapata seprűk nélkül is ilyen gyors tud lenni.

\- Ez eddig ma a legjobb fizikai teljesítmény futás terén amit a diákoktól láttam – jelentette ki Vincent szárazon, majd visszatért vacsorájához.

\- A Ravenclawjaim is furcsán viselkednek, ön tudja ennek az okát, Disraeli professzor? – kérdezte Flitwick a fiatal férfit, mialatt Lucius próbált nem a legrosszabbra gondolni.

\- Semmi ok az aggodalomra, csupán úgy véltem, hogy csinálhatnánk úgy a tanórákat, hogy kezdhetnénk az orvostudomány mugli- és varázsvilág történelmével, mindig jól jöhet, ha ismerjük egy tudomány kezdeti alapjait is. Ezen az órán pedig a mugli gyógyítás kezdetét vettük, ami természetesen úgy fejlődött, hogy az orvosok megismerték az emberi testet, ami pedig csupán a holtak boncolása útján történhetett meg – magyarázta el Jizabel, amire több tanár is aki tudta, hogy mi az a „boncolás” eltolta maga elől a tányérját.

\- Úgy fest, hosszú éjszakának nézek elébe, amikor a kígyóimra kerül a sor, hogy részt vegyenek ezen az órán – jelentette ki Severus önmagának.

\- Sajnálom – volt az egyedüli, amit Lucius mondani tudott barátjának, mivel tudta, hogy a másik férfi nagyon is komolyan vette tanári feladatait, bármit is mondott arról, hogy nem szeret taknyos kölykökkel dolgozni.

\- Semmi ok erre, lassacskán már hozzá kéne szoknom, hogy még a varázsvilágban is érhetnek furcsa dolgok.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Egy magányos alak sétálgatott nyugodtan a folyosókon, időről-időre megállva, eldúdolva egy mások által rég elfeledett dallamot, majd ismételten tovább vándorolt. Néha szökdécselt a padlózat egyik nagy kövéről a másikra, cikkcakkban, máskor pedig óvatosan lépdelve, mintha egy folyón átvezető kőösvényen haladna, majd megállt mozdulatában, amikor egy új személy bontakozott ki az egyik kanyar homályából.

\- Neked nem az ágyban lenne a helyed? – kérdezte egy nyugodt hang. – Már régen elmúlt a takarodó ideje. – A megszólított alak végre megfordult, ajkain széles mosoly játszott.

\- A takarodó csupán azokra vonatkozik, kik csínytevéseket akarnak elkövetni, vagy bajba kerülnének – csendült fel a vidám válasz, amire az idősebb egy kis nevetést hallatott, majd megrázta fejét.

\- Egy teljes évezred, és ti mit sem változtatok, ami a természeteteket illeti, ezt nyugtató tudni – felelte megvont vállal.

\- Minden egyes másodperccel változunk, azonban vannak változások, melyek elkerülik a figyelmünket – hangzott a titokzatos válasz, kísérve egy lágy nevetéssel.

\- Erről most nem is bocsátkozok veled vitába, nemigen gondoltam volna, hogy egy napon beteszem a lábam ebbe a várba, vagy, hogy a három még élő örökös közül csupán egy az, ki tényleg méltó a címre. Heléna említette, hogy Arieusz halott, ez igaz?

\- Sajnos igen, éppen az első évemet töltöttem itt, amikor Tom képmása, felhasználva Ginevra Weasleyt, elszabadította, s végül Harry Potter ölte meg Griffendél kardjával, miután az igazgató főnixmadara megvakította – e szavak szomorúan hagyták el gazdájuk ajkait, gyászolva a hűséges társat.

\- Ez tényleg sajnálatos, remélem végső pillanataiban nem érezte úgy, hogy kihasználták.

\- Szerintem nem érezte úgy, Heléna gyakran meglátogatta, és a múltban egyszer-kétszer a professzort is levitte, így Arieusz tudta, hogy Salazar Slytherin méltó leszármazottja a várkastélyban van.

\- És e falakon belül is marad, ha a történelem nem ismétli meg önmagát, ahogyan az szokása. _„Egy végtelen tánc, mely körben forog, mint Élet és Halál, mint egy Álom az Álomban.”_ – idézte a mondatot, melyet dédnagyapja, Arthur Barma jegyzett föl akkoriban, előre jelezve, hogy Sabryer Tragédiája meg fog ismétlődni, ha nem tesznek ellene.

\- Igen, amikor ezen események történtek, nem tudott időben lejutni a kamrába, hogy megállítsa a bajt.

\- Mindennek megvan a maga nagy ára, s most térj nyugovóra, későre jár, és tudtom szerint, holnap óránk van egymással – közölte a fiatalabbikkal vigyorogva, amire az ismételten felnevetett.

\- Már kíváncsi vagyok rá, de figyelmeztetnem kell, hogy mióta Harry Potter megérkezett, minden év egyre furcsább itt. – Majd egy pár másodpercre elgondolkodott, s hozzátette. - Aranyosak vagytok a barátoddal. – Az idősebbik erre pislogni kezdet, majd megrázta a fejét.

\- S még itt van a jó megfigyelő képessége is a…- De nem tudta befejezni mondandóját, mert hirtelen egy csattanást hallottak, mint, amikor egy test nekimegy a falnak, nem sokkal később kutya nyüszítés hallatszott. – Ez a hely esténként fölöttébb zajos, de most már menj, nekem még van itt pár ember, kit el kell kapnom, mert képtelenek a hormonjaikat kontrolálni a hétvégéig. Ami pedig a furcsaságokat illeti, ne feledd, hogy egy Barmával beszélsz, s emellett, a Pandora is eléggé katasztrofális tud lenni, vagy jobban mondva, nálunk senki sem szent vagy éppen egészséges gondolkodású. – Majd ezzel továbbállt, vörös talárja szárnyakként suhogott utána.

\- Az őrület csupán azok számára érthetetlen, kik nem ismerik fel saját tudatuk gyengeségét – válaszolta a távozó alaknak. - Jó éjt, bár kíváncsi lennék, hogy Sirius Black ismét itt van-e, vagy Agyar valahogyan beszökött ide volna ide? – kérdezte eltűnődve az üres folyosótól, majd sarkon fordulva megindult háza irányába.

Mindezalatt egy fecskefarkas öltönybe öltözött férfi tekintett le a hatalmas, fehér, farkasszerű kutyára a közeli folyosón, szürkés szemében enyhe irritáció tükröződött, ajkai szorosan összezárva.

\- Időnként komolyan azt gondolom, hogy Ryuuko-sama valamit elrontott a tiltott technika használatakor, amikor téged megalkotott – jelentette ki a fejét rázva, majd megragadta a hatalmas állatott, és az ellenkező irányba kezdte húzni. – Gyere, még van munkánk egy pár kokuichivel, és szólnunk kell őfelségéknek, hogy jöjjenek, mert valahol van itt egy szakadás, másképpen nem tudom ezt a tömeges inváziót megmagyarázni – taglalta inkább már magának, mint a még mindig nyöszörgő kutyának. – Az árnyak szerelmére, Kou! Hagyd már abba ezt a nyöszörgést, és vedd fel az emberi alakodat, mert így túl nehéz vagy! Komolyan, még mindig nehezemre esik elhinni, hogy tényleg te vagy az ellentét partnerem – morgolódott a hamuszürke hajú férfi, mialatt karok ölelték körbe derekát.

\- Mindkettőnk nagy balszerencséjére pedig ez az igazság, hidd el, én is jobban örültem volna egy csini, formás, szőke, nagykeblű macának. – A másik erre már emelte kezét, hogy előhívja fegyverét, amikor a szemüveges férfi felegyenesedett, és szájon csókolta. - De a dolgok nem mindig azok, amit akarunk, s velem ragadtál, Sawaki, én pedig veled, és ez így van rendjén – válaszolta Kou vigyorogva a piruló shinnek, legalább kivédte a másik fémlándzsáit, azok fájdalmasak, ha eltalálnak. Tényleg meg kell köszönnie majd Homurabinak, hogy akkoriban egy hasonló monológot adott le Shisuinak, mint amit ő most mondatzárásnak használt. – Na, induljunk, vadászni van kedvem!

\- I… igen, már így is elég időt fecséreltünk el – válaszolta Sawaki, miután ismételten magához tért a bámészkodásból.

\- Akkor indulás! – jelentette ki Kou izgatottan, mialatt megindult, partnere szorosan a nyomában.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Hermione Granger dühösen rontott ki Hogrwarts hatalmas bejárati ajtóin, a tó irányába, miközben egy vastag könyvet szorított a mellkasához. Egy kellemes, őszi, szombati nap volt, sokan örültek, hogy a kínzó hétnek vége volt, legalább két napra, de ez mit sem tett a hangulata javítására. Éppen egy pár perce szólalkozott össze Ronnal, aki úgymond az egyik legjobb barátja, abból az okból, hogy nem engedte neki lemásolni a házi feladatát alkímiából, s a veszekedésbe még Ginny is becsatlakozott és a bátya pártját fogva. Rendben, megértette az utálatukat a Malfoyok iránt, de ez még mindig nem ok arra, hogy valaki csaljon, és arra, hogy önzőnek nevezzék! Mégis mit képzelnek! Alig bírta visszafogni a könnyeit, s így nem is vette észre, hogy a már a tóparton volt, csupán amikor egy kéz megragadta, s a közeli szomorúfűz mögé rántotta. Meglepetten tekintett fogva tartójára, akiről kiderült, hogy Pansy Parkinson az.

\- Maradj csöndben Granger, nem akarom, hogy Theo észrevegyen minket, majdnem elárultad, hogy itt bujkálok. Rendben, úgy látszik, nem tűnt fel neki semmi, így talán van esélyem kideríteni, hogy mi folyik itt. – Hermione egy pár pillanatra elfeledte haragját a két legfiatalabb Weasleyek iránt, s csupán pislogva tekintett a másik lányra.

\- Um… miért leskelődsz Nott után? – kérdezte kíváncsian, és szerencséjére a másik lány túlzottan belemerült a munkájába, hogy elküldje néhány keresetlen szóval.

\- Emlékszel arra a jelenetre átváltoztatástanon? Na, meg ott van az a dolog, hogy esténként hosszú ideig nem megy aludni, csak ott ül a klubhelységben, és idegesen nézi a fáklyák által vetett árnyékokat. Blaise azt is elmondta, hogy az első éjszakákon többször is felébresztette őket azzal, hogy egy kutyát hall lent a klubhelységben, ami természetesen lehetetlen. Tudni akarom, hogy mi lehet a gond vele, a fiúk olyan szerencsétlenek tudnak időnként lenni, hogy egyszerűen muszáj rájuk vigyázni, mindegy, hogy mit mondanak – fejezte be mondandóját, és Hermione és azon kapta magát, hogy egyetért a másikkal, ahányszor ki kellett húznia a fiúkat a csávából! Múlt évben alig tágított Harry oldaláról!

\- Egyébként, Granger, hogyhogy nem Potterrel meg Weasleyvel lógsz, mint általában? – kérdezte Pansy, újra megfordulva.

\- Harry Qudidditch gyakorlaton van, ami meg Ront illeti… - nemigen akart róla beszélni, de a másik következő szavai meglepték.

\- Azon nem vagyok meglepődve, hogy Potterrel barátkozol, Merlin tudja, annak a srácnak szüksége van egy lányra, kinek van agya, de Weasley? Sohasem értettem, nincsen modora, féltékenykedő, lusta, kérkedő. Bárhogy is nézed a hármasotokat, Potter a bátor hős, te az ész, és ő meg mi? – Hermione erre a védelmébe akarta venni Ront, de rémülten kellett észrevennie, hogy Parkinsonnak igaza van. Ron az eddigi évek folyamán nagyon ritkán volt a segítségükre, még mindig emlékezett a sértő szavaira akkor, amikor még nem is ismerték egymást, jobban belegondolva másokat is folyton sérteget, még szegény Neville-t is. Olyan durván beszélt vele, amikor azt hitte, hogy Csámpás megette Makeszt, ki valójából az áruló Péter Pettigrew volt, miután Sirius a hálótermükben járt, folyton felvágott a történettel, pedig ilyesmi nem a hencegésre van, a negyedik évet pedig meg sem kell említenie.

\- Nem tudom… - válaszolta végül. Most, hogy valaki más feltette neki a kérdést, komolyan nem tudta, hogy miért viseli el Ront a közelében.

\- Valahogyan sejtettem, mivel mi sem értjük. A Slytherin-ház mindig szemmel tartja azokat, kik körül veszik, annak érdekében, hogy felkészültek legyünk minden gondra. Szerintem már észrevetted, de itt három ház van egy ellen. – Hermione rá akart kérdezni, hogy pontosítson a mondaton, de ekkor egy a tó felől jövő zaj megragadta a figyelmüket.

Theodor Nott mostanra már biztos volt benne, hogy kezd megőrülni. Talán volt valami itt az iskolai ételben? Tekintettel arra, hogy az igazgatónak időnként örült ötletei támadtak, na meg a tanárok egy jó része sem lehetett teljesen komplett. Úgy érti, falmászás? Boncolás? Ha a dolgok így folytatódnak, az iskolát át lehetne nevezni Hogwarts Mágikus Szanatóriumnak és ő ott lenne az első páciensek között. Azóta az átváltoztatástan óra óta egyre gyakrabban hallotta azokat a furcsa sikolyokat, a mozgó árnyak mintha tisztábbak lettek volna, ma reggel hajnalban még az egyik alakját is ki tudta venni, olyan volt, mint valami fekete gyík, izzó, vörös szemekkel. Összerezzent az emléktől, amikor meglátta, visszabújt a takaró alá, remegve. Talán meg kéne kérdeznie Snape professzort, hogy nem kaphatna-e valamilyen nyugtató bájitalt, a házvezető tanáruk mindig kész volt arra, hogy segítsen diákjain, és sokak számára ő pótolta azt az apafigurát, mely hiányzott az életükből. Lehuppanva a fűbe, eltűnődve tekintett a hatalmas tóra, amikor szeme hirtelen megakadt valamin, és nagy rémületére az a valami észrevette őt…

\- Ezek már fehérben is vannak?! – kiáltotta döbbenten, mert valójában az a lény pont olyan volt, mint azok, melyeket az iskolában látott, de ez fehér volt, és a szemei nem vörösek voltak, hanem kékek. A lény hirtelen teljes testével felé fordult. – Ó ne! Ma… maradj ott, ahol vagy! – kiáltotta, és hátrálni kezdett, nem is sejtve, hogy a fa mögött két lány felhúzott szemöldökökkel figyeli viselkedését.

\- Azt hiszem, a helyzet éppen most vált bizarrabbá… – jelentette ki Pansy, mialatt figyelte barátját, ahogyan a levegőnek parancsolgat, majd futásba kezd a vár irányába.

\- Zavarna, ha segítenék? – A kérdés mindkét lányt meglepte, de nem annyira, mint a válasz.

\- Persze, két pár szem többet lát, mint egy.

\- Ebben igazad van – válaszolta Hermione mosolyogva, amit a másik viszonzott, majd a mosolyból vigyor lett.

\- Azt ugye tudod Granger, hogy az utolsó alkalom, amikor civilizáltan beszéltünk egymással, röviddel a beosztásunk előtt volt, miután mini előadásba kezdtél az elvarázsolt mennyezetről. – A barna hajú oroszlán szeme erre elkerekedet.

\- Te voltál az a lány akivel beszéltem – jelentette ki kicsit elpirulva a felismeréstől.

\- Eltaláltad, már két mondat után biztos voltam benne, hogy az észlények közé kerülsz, de akkor a kalap úgy döntött, hogy nem. Na, gyere, derítsük ki, hogy Theo hova menekült. – Majd ezzel megindultak ők is a vár irányába, nem is észlelve a lényt, mely a parton lebegett, kissé összezavarodva.

A fehér lény kíváncsian biccentette meg fejét, mialatt a fiú után tekintett, ki elmenekült előle. Nem értette az okát, hisz’ hasonló attribútummal rendelkeztek. Hirtelen egy ismerős, meleg erőt érzett közeledni hozzá, mely hatására megfordult, s közelebb lebegett a fehérbe öltözött figurához, ki nyugodtan állt a vízen, és kezében hosszú ezüstpálcát tartott.

\- Úgy fest, itt az ideje beszélnem vele. Kou és Sawaki szerint is itt az idő ahhoz, de van, ami nyugtalanít – mormolta a figura végigsimítva a teremtményen, mely elégedett hangot hallatott. – Zavart érzek a kastélyon belül, az egyensúly megzavarodott, és ennek nem csupán leendő gyermekem az oka, de ezt a gondot a többiek nélkül nem leszek képes megoldani. Viszont valami más is nyugtalanít, van itt valami, valami, amit nem tudok behatárolni, de félelmet kelt bennem. Attól tartok, hogy rossz dolgok fognak hamarosan történni.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Az éjszaka leszálltával valami furcsa nyugtalanság telepedet Hogwartsra. Senki sem tudta, hogy pontosan miért, de sokan nyugtalannak érezték magukat, volt valami a levegőben, ami nem ígért semmi jót, s a hajnal eljövetelével igazuk is lesz. Ugyanis az első napsugarak egy szörnyűséges látványt fognak a várban tartózkodók szeme elé tárni, valamit, amit életük végéig nem fognak elfeledni.

 


	4. Az Ő hibájuk…

A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium a szokásos nyüzsgés zajával volt megtelve, varázslók és boszorkányok egyik irodából a másikba igyekeztek, aláírandó papírokkal, dokumentumokkal vagy jelentésekkel. Itt-ott egy-két köszöntés is elhangzott kollégák között, mások a legújabb ügyeiket beszélték meg, vagy éppen panaszkodtak felőlük. Levelek lettek feladva instrukciókkal, diplomáciai szerződések, megbeszélek, a múlt évi Quidditch Kupa Világbajnokság és Trimágus Tusán történt események eléggé felbolygatták a dolgokat. Mintha nem lett volna elég a tény, hogy az aurorok még mindig tanácstalanok voltak, hogy hol lelhetik meg Sirius Blacket, akik tudták, hallgattak. Amos Diggory, hosszasabb gyászszabadsága, együttesen Lucius Malfoy ideiglenes tanári szerepével, szintén megkavarta a dolgokat a minisztériumon belül. Természetesen a miniszter mindent tagadott a külvilág felé, főként azt az abszurd ötletet, hogy Tudjukki visszatért. 

A Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály altitkári irodája egy kellemesen nyugalmas kis zug volt a minisztérium második szintjén. A nyugalom kellett is, ha az embernek napmintnap különböző jelentéseket kellett, hogy átnézzen, megvitassa az ügyeket a különböző osztályok fejeivel, részt vegyen a nyomozásban, és természetesen mindenről tájékoztatassa az osztály vezetőjét és a minisztert is, alkalmanként. Vagyis, nem csupán ezen osztály fejének volt sok dolga, hanem altitkárának is, a vezetés csapatmunkán alapult, hogy Amelia Bonesnak tényleg csak a fontos dolgokban keljen szaktudását használnia, nem pedig valami pitiáner ügyekben, mint egy elszabadult konyhaszett az épületen belül. Mr. Malfoy még mindig nem bocsátotta meg azt az incidenst Arthur Weasleynek, ha pedig már az utóbbi meg lett említve, jelen pillanatban egy újabb jelentéssel ült az osztály altitkára, Pius Thicknesse előtt. 

\- Ahogyan mondtam, Pius, nem volt túl nagy gondunk megoldani a problémát, és az emlékmódosítás is hamar meglett. Komolyan, egy táska, mely lábakat növeszt, és felfalja egy egész hűtő tartalmát. – Arthur csupán a fejét tudta rázni. 

\- Ennek örülök, pontosan hány mugli emlékeit kellett módosítani? – kérdezte Pius, mialatt átlapozgatta az előtte heverő jelentést, és visszafogta a vigyort, mely folyamatosan ki akart ülni ajkaira, mióta csak a vörös hajú férfi belépett az irodába.

\- Összesen heten voltak. Egy baráti vacsora lett volna, ami nem pontosan úgy jött össze, ahogyan azt eredetileg elképzelték. Ebben a munkában először láttam részeg női táskát, miután megivott három üveg bort is, a vacsora és a hűtő tartalma mellé – magyarázta Arthur a nemrégiben megesett incidenst. 

\- Mhm… - volt az egyedüli válasz, amit a titkár adott, mialatt egyik keze feltűnés nélkül az asztal alá csúszott, belemarkolva az ott tartózkodó hajába. 

A vigyor ismételten harcolt helyéért a vékony ajkakon, ahogyan a varázsló elképzelte mi történne, ha az előtte ülő férfi véletlenségből rájönne, hogy nem csupán ketten vannak ebben a szobában. Vajon hogyan érezné magát, ha kiderítené, hogy elidegenedett fia az, ki az asztal alatt térdel, és nyelve és ajkai vággyal telve részesítik Pius férfiasságát figyelmükben. Talán elszörnyedne? Követelné fiát, hogy hagyja abba azonnal, amit tesz, és kirángatná az irodából? Netalán elszörnyedve figyelné a szemérmetlen viselkedését annak, kit neki kellett volna a társadalom egy tiszteletreméltó tagjának felnevelnie, de saját balgasága miatt inkább eltaszította magától? Mindegy, mit reagálna, már késő, elvesztett, mint apa, csődöt vallott. Ó, mennyire szívesen látná, ahogyan a vér elhagyja azt a folytonosan vigyorgó arcot, látná a szeme kitágulását, s benne az elszörnyedést. Valahogyan e gondolatok, beteges módon szórakoztatták, s úgy festett, a kis kedvence is észlelhette, mivel érezte, hogy elérte a fiatalabb torkát Ó, hogy mennyire is imádta ezt a tehetséges kis szájat. 

\- Azt hiszem, minden rendben van, Arthur, köszönöm a jelentéseket – jelentette ki végül, lustán legyintve kezével, nem tekintve tovább a másik irányába.

\- Rendben, további szép napot, Pius. – S ezzel meg is indult az ajtó irányába, ha megfordult volna, talán még láthatta volna, ahogyan Thicknesse ajkaira gúnyos vigyor ül ki. 

\- Szép napot neked is, Arthur – válaszolta, ahogyan az ajtó becsukódott a távozó alak mögött. – Szánalmas alak, hmm… áruld el, nem érzel egy kis szégyent az iránt, hogy itt szolgálsz ki egy férfit, amikor a saját apád is bent ül az irodában? – kérdezte megjátszott felháborodással a felbukkanó alakot, ki válasz helyett csupán átölelte, hogy biztosabban helyezkedhessen el az idősebb ölében. 

\- Az a férfi, nem az apám, sohasem volt az. Bármennyire is próbáltam szeretni és büszkévé tenni, ő nem figyelt rám, nem érdekelték a sikereim, az elszántságom, együtt nevetett a többiekkel, ha tréfát űztek belőlem, ami csupán nekik volt szórakoztató – válaszolta végül, arcát az idősebb varázsló mellkasára fektetve, hogy hallja a szívverését. – A testvéreim, mindig is előbb jöttek, utánuk meg mindenki más, akit a szüleim felszedtek, és adoptált családtagnak tekintettek. Engem mindig, mindenki félresöpört, megtréfált, bántó szavakkal sújtott, azt hittem legalább az anyám szeret, de ő is olyan, mint a többiek, egy képmutató, ki elvan a szegénységében, agyonpátyolgat mindenkit, akit csak meglát. Olyan undorító, már szinte előre tervezi Ginny esküvőjét Potterrel. Azok a szánalmas emberek nem a családom, az a férfi, ki az irodában volt, nem az apám, mert sohasem tekintett a fiának. – Ezzel feltekintett a másikra, egy gyerekes vigyorral az ajkain. – Te mindig is jobb apa voltál, mert meghallgattál és figyeltél rám, az úgynevezett családom ezt sohasem tette, még a legfontosabb születésnapomról is megfeledkeztek. – Az utolsó szavak keserűen jöttek ki a fájdalmas emlék miatt, ahogyan egy magányos fiúcska ült a szobájában, kezében egy levél, várva, hogy családja mikor jön be felköszönteni, gratulálni, hogy megkapta a levelét, de nem jöttek, és a fiú tovább várt a nyitott ablaknál, a néma szobában.

\- Így van, nincsen rájuk szükséged, találtál magadnak egy sokkal jobb apát, ki mindig odaadóan gondoskodik rólad, figyeli a szükségeidet, és megjutalmaz, ha jó fiú voltál, és te egy nagyon jó fiú vagy, Percy – válaszolta vigyorogva mialatt ujjai azon voltak, hogy az ölében ülő fiatal férfit megszabadítsa ruházatától. Nem csak a fiatal Weasley szája volt az egyedüli, kellemesen meleg hely a fiatalemberen, s minden szándéka meg volt arra, hogy jó hasznát vegye. 

Nem nevezte volna magát beteg embernek azért, mert kihasználja a fiatalabb varázsló éhségét egy apafigura után, ki figyelmet szentel neki és törődik vele, még akkor sem, ha ez azt jelentette, hogy az idősebb kiélheti rajta bárminemű szexuális vágyát. Nem, ő nem egy beteg személy, hisz’ nem ő volt az, ki elcsábította a fiatal vöröshajút, önkéntesen jött egy olyanhoz, ki mindig is szívesen látta el tanáccsal, és odafigyelt a gondjaira. Nem, itt nem ő volt a hibás abban, hogy a dolgok ennyire elfajultak, nem is Percy, ki most annyira csábító hangokat adott ki, mialatt beléhatolt, az egyedüliek, akik hibáztathatóak voltak ebben az esetben: a többi Weasley. 

Egyedül az ő hibájuk, nem az övé.


	5. Néma sikolyok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> És ebben a fejezetben a Hellraiser sorozat egyik híres idézete olvasható Frics előadásában.

A Nap lustán kelt fel a skót hegyek fölött, beragyogva aranyló fényével a tájat, felcsillanva a gyöngyfátyolos ködön, ébresztve az első ébredőket. A fénysugarak játékosan hatoltak át a Tiltott Rengeteg színes lombjain, körtáncot jártak a tavon, kíváncsiskodva tekintettek be az ősi vár ablakain, itt-ott megcsillantatva egy-egy régi páncélt, de ezen a reggelen a fény valami mást is a napvilágra hozott ragyogásával…

A Nagyterem szokásos nyüzsgésével volt telve, legalább azon diákok részéről, kik elég éberek voltak, hogy észrevegyék környezetüket, vagy éppen mit is tesznek a tányérjaikra, de e személyekről barátaik gondoskodtak, hogy a reggeliük tényleg a tányéron landoljon. Nem mindenki szeretett a hétvégeken felkelni tíz előtt. A tanárok is halk beszélgetést folytattak, nem is ügyelve a tényre, hogy soraikban az egyik szék gazdátlan volt. Ezen kívül minden teljesen átlagosnak látszódott, vagy legalábbis hasonlónak az elmúlt héthez, annyi előnnyel, hogy nem kellett beülniük az öt új tanár órájára. Csupán egy hét leforgása alatt az egész iskola rettegte Disraeli professzor óráit, s a képeket, melyeket mutatott nekik a felvágott testekről. Még a Ravenclawosok is szokásukká tették, hogy ne egyenek semmit az óra előtt. Malfoy apja furcsa mód képes volt jó tanár lenni, bár ezt egyesek igen nehezen vallották be, emellett mindenki Snape óráján érezte magát nála. Umbridge, ő kiérdemelte a diákság jó részének utálatát, Barma professzor valami megmagyarázhatatlan félelmet keltett a legtöbbek szívében, ami meg Nightray professzort illeti... Ő továbbra is megkínozta és lenézte a fiatal varázslókat és boszorkányokat, a gond meg főként az volt, hogy az egyik gyakorlatnál, ami az volt, hogy a gyűrűkre jussanak fel ugrással, és álljanak fejen, meghallotta Ron beszólását arról, hogy ezt lehetetlen megoldani, amire a férfi bemutatta. Nehéz valaki követeléseit úgy leszólni, ha a követelő bemutatja neked, hogy van esély arra, hogy ezt valaki meg tudja csinálni.

Hirtelen minden hang elcsitult, s egy hideg fuvallat suhant el a hufflepuff és ravenclaw asztalai között. Az ok irányába fordulva mindenki megpillantotta a Szürke Hölgyet, kinek gyönyörű, s általában rendületlen arcán aggodalom és félelem tükröződött, mialatt furcsa módon Snape füléhez hajolt, és úgy látszott valamit súgott neki. Nem tudták, hogy mi lehet az, de rettegték a választ, mert a férfi már így is sápadt bőre még jobban elfehéredett, teste megdermedt, majd felugorva az igazgatóhoz sietett, ki utána jelzést adott a többi tanárnak, hogy kövessék, de az ajtóban még egyszer megfordult, arca komoly volt, szemében a megszokott csillogás kialudt.

\- Prefektusok, vigyétek vissza a diákokat a klubhelyiségekbe, olyan gyorsan, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetséges. Senki sem léphet ki, míg a házvezető tanárok azt nem mondják – parancsolta, majd a tanári kar kisietett a teremből a lépcsők irányába.

A diákok aggódva néztek össze, s hamarosan mindenki azt próbálta megvitatni, hogy mi történhetett, mialatt prefektusaik után siettek. Vagyis azok, akik tudták, hogy mikor kéne kimaradni mások dolgából, mivel Harry és Ron hamar kiváltak a tömegből, az utóbbi Deanre bízta az elsősökkel való vesződést, míg Harryinek az akció alatt arról panaszkodott, hogy utoljára, amikor ezt tették, egy trollal kellett megküzdeniük egy lánymosdóban, majd lekerültek a Titkok Kamrájába. Hermione mérgesen tekintett a vörös hajú varázslóra, még mindig nem bocsátott meg neki a szavaiért, sem Ginnynek. A Parkinsonnal folytatott beszélgetés után volt ideje végiggondolni minden egyes találkozását a Weasley-családdal. Percy kedves és segítőkész volt, és látszott, hogy fontos neki a családja, de ahogyan azt látta a többiek nem úgy kezelték, mint aki közéjük való, nem is csoda, hogy úgy reagált, ahogyan, ha ez már évek óta így ment. Billt és Charlie-t nem ismerte annyira, így nem tudott rendes képet formálni róluk, az ikrek szórakoztatóak voltak, de jobban belegondolva, róluk sem tudott eleget, hogy igazságos véleményt mondhasson, mert túl gyakran koncentrált a gyerekes oldalukra és a csínytevéseikre másokkal, mint a jellemük többi aspektusára. Mr. Weasley is kedves volt, de túlzottan is rajongott a mugli eszközök iránt, így gyakran azt az érzést keltette, hogy igazából a gondolataival nem is a családjánál járt, mintha egy nagy gyerekről lenne szó. Ront és Ginnyt már letisztázta a fejében, és elege volt belőlük, Ron már túl gyakran eljátszotta a bizalmát, Ginny pedig úgy gondolta, hogy egyedüli Weasley-lányként, és mint a legfiatalabb, mindent megtehet. Rendben, megszállta őt Tudjukki lelkének egy része, és arra kényszerítette, hogy ölje meg Hagrid kakasait, írjon üzeneteket a falra, és engedje el a baziliszkuszt, de Harrynek folyton a nyomába volt az a bizonyos elmebeteg szörnyeteg és sokkal több szörnyűségen ment át, mégsem viselkedik olyan módon, mint a lány. Az utolsó családtag Mrs. Weasley volt, eleinte egy csodálatos asszonynak tartotta, ki gondoskodik a barátjáról, hogy végre megtapasztalja, hogy milyen az anyai szeretet, de a negyedik évben a viselkedése Hermione irányába megváltozott, amikor Vitrol azt híresztelte róla a Prófétában, hogy együtt van Harryvel, és később azt, hogy megcsalja Viktorral. Igen, talán az a legjobb, hogyha hagyja az egész barátságot a családdal, de Harryt is tovább akarta segíteni, és az már látszott, hogy ő nem fogja feladni Ront. Most is azon tűnődött, hogy velük tartson-e, amikor a szeme sarkából meglátta Parkinsont kiválni a slytherinek csoportjából, miután valamit mondott az egyik fekete hajú lánynak.

Ez eldöntötte, hogy mit fog tenni.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

A tanárok a pálcáikkal a kezükben siettek végig a folyosón a kísértet nyomában, habár sokuk nem akarta elhinni a hallottakat, de még Hóborc, a vár kopogó szelleme sem merne ilyen csúf és ízléstelen tréfát űzni velük, így tényleg a legrosszabbra kellett gondolniuk. Még mielőtt ténylegesen megérkeztek volna, megcsapta orrukat az erős, fémes illat, keveredve valami rideggel és undorítóval: a halál, égett, emberi hús és vér szaga volt ez. Lelassulva lépteikkel befordultak az utolsó folyosón, szemtől-szembe találva magukat a rémséges látvánnyal, mely ott várta őket. Charity Burbage, a muggliismeretek tanárnő menten elájult a látványtól, szerencséjére Aurora és Septima elkapták, noha ők is szívesen csatlakoztak volna hozzá egy ilyen kilépéssel. Minerva is Severusba kapaszkodott, ki a legközelebb állt hozzá. Normális esetben Lucius féltékenykedett volna emiatt, de most tekintete Jizabellen nyugodott, ki valamilyen furcsa ragyogással a szemében kémlelte az elé táruló groteszk jelenetet, mint aki egy festményt csodálna. Ettől kirázta a hideg, mégis mennyire tették tönkre a férfi lelkét, kinek vére egy az övével, attól kellett tartania, hogy jelen esetben még Bellatrix is normálisabbnak számítana unokatestvérével szemben. _„Nénikém, mégis milyen rémes hibába estél, miért nem jöttél hozzánk segítségért, akkor talán megmenthettünk volna. Miért nem szóltál, míg nem lett túl késő?”_ gondolta komoran. Mögöttük Rufus és Vincent passzívan figyelték a reakciókat, ők már láttak ennél kegyetlenebbet is, a szimpla parasztok igen kreatívak voltak a fajtájuk meglincselésénél, puszta létezésük miatt.

\- Mégis, ki tehetett ilyesmit? – kérdezte Dumbledore, de senki sem adott szavaira választ, a tekintetek, még mindig mereven előre szegeződtek.

Ott a zsákutcába vezető folyosó végén, a fal előtt egy test hevert, nekidöntve a hideg kőnek… nem, inkább csak gondolták, hogy egy test volt, ugyanis csupán a megcsonkított torzó maradt hátra, s még az is úgy festett, mintha megégették volna. De sokkal rosszabb volt az, hogy a felbontott mellkasból valaki kitépte az összes belső szervet, és mint valami morbid girlandok, a belekből volt a tartó zsinór, a fáklyákra erősítve egyes részeik, az eltávolított bensőségek ezeken lógtak. Vér fedte a torzó körüli falakat, padlózatot, s még a plafonról is lecsöpögött, mutatva a véres mészárlás félreismerhetetlen nyomait. A hideg futkosott végig a tanárok hátán. Lehetséges, hogy egy halálfaló jutott be az iskolába? Nem, még maga Tudjukki sem volt ennyire szadista, még a muglik ellen sem, kiket annyira gyűlölt, a tettei sohasem voltak ennyire véresek, jobban szerette a halálos átkot, emellett senki sem ismert olyan varázslatot, mely ilyen végeredménnyel járna, legalább is Severus biztos volt benne, hogy az átkot melyet megalkotott lelki fájdalmában, rajta kívül senki sem ismerte.

\- El tudná nekem is mondani, hogy hogyan lelt Madam Ubridge-ra? – kérdezte Dumbledore komor hangon a kísértetet, ki egy gyors tekintetet vetve Severus és Rufus irányába bólintott. Ez a viselkedés gondolkozásra késztette a közelben álló Flitwick professzort, tekintettel arra, hogy a Szürke Hölgy a Ravenclaw házszelleme volt és nem a Slytheriné.

\- Éppen a szokásos reggeli körülnézésemen voltam, ez olyasmi, amit életemben is élveztem, sétálgatni az iskolában, mikor a folyosók üresek… de ahogyan ebbe az irányba lebegtem egy furcsa, hátborzongató érzés kerített hatalmába, s akkor megpillantottam… - a kísértet hangja elcsuklott, nem szólt többet melankolikus hangján. Egy pár másodpercre felötlött benne, hogy talán szólnia kéne a furcsa árnyakról, melyek a folyosókat járják, de biztosították őt, hogy arról gondoskodva lesz, ezért úgy döntött, hogy nem szól. Talán, ha mégsem oldódik meg a gond, beszélhet Rufussal erről, mert nem akarta Severust még több gonddal terhelni. Valahogyan jól esett, hogy édesapja barátai ismét itt vannak, gyermekkorában egyedül tőlük hallhatott arról a férfiről, akit mindennél jobban szeretet volna, de elszakították tőle, s eltitkolták kilétét. Ezt, sohasem fogja megbocsátani.

\- Bi… biztosak va… vagyunk abban, ho… hogy ez té… tényleg Madam U… Umbridge…- kérdezte professzor Sinistra remegő hangon. Nem szerette azt a nőt, de senki sem érdemli meg, hogy ezt tegyék vele.

\- Ez egy személy-diagnosztikai varázslattal leellenőrizhető, emellett ő az egyedüli személy, aki nem volt közöttük a tanári asztalnál ma reggel – válaszolta az igazgató, amire a tekintetek egy elsápadt Madam Pomfreyra estek, ki remegve emelte meg pálcáját, de ekkor egy kéz hullott a vállára.

\- A diagnózist én is el tudom végezni – jelentette ki Jizabel nyugodt hangon, amire a matróna hálásan bólintott, képtelen lett volna közelebb menni a testhez, hogy megtegye.

Jizabel bólintott, majd köpenye zsebéből elővett egy pár gumikesztyűt és egy orvosi arc-maszkot, s felvette azokat, miközben óvatosan folytatta útját az áldozat irányába, nem akart lehetséges nyomokat rongálni. Végre odaérve a maszkon keresztül is megcsapta orrát az alvadó vér és égett hús szaga, az alvadás stádiumából már látta, hogy a test jó pár órája itt feküdhetett. Juharfából készült pálcáját a kezébe vette, gyorsan elmormolta a szükséges varázsigét, a pálcát egyszer megsuhintotta előtte, majd várt. Hamarosan, sárgás fény áramlott ki a pálca hegyéből, csavarodva, betűket formálva, melyek hamarosan kiadták az áldozat nevét:

**_Dolores Jane Umbridge_ **

\- Attól tartok, ez letisztázza – válaszolta Jizabel, majd körbetekintett a gyilkos munkáján. – A vér alvadásából arra következtetnék, hogy a Madam jó eséllyel hajnali három vagy négy környékén találkozhatott a gyilkosával, aki nem mágiával végzett vele. Ennyi vér nem spriccel ki a testből normális körülmények között, a halálos átok pedig nem jár sebekkel, lehetséges, hogy egy bénító átokkal hatástalanították, de azután egyértelműen mugli módszereket használtak, s a mennyiségből ítélve a csonkítás javarésze ante mortem, azaz a halál beállta előtt lett rajta elvégezve. A kezek, lábak és a fej eltávolítása, valamint a mellkas felnyitása, és a belső szervek eltávolítása sebészi precizitással történt, mintha a tettes tudta volna, hogy nem fogják megzavarni tettében – magyarázta elgondolkodva, nem is figyelve egyre sápadó kollégáira vagy Luciusra, ki legszívesebben elnémította volna. – Boncolás és megfelelő műszerek nélkül csupán ennyit tudok megállapítani – válaszolta végül visszatérve a csapathoz.

\- Erről tájékoztatnunk kell a minisztériumot – jelentette ki Madam Hooch elszörnyedt hangon.

\- Természetesen, Minerva, Severus, Pamona, Filius, menjetek a diákjaitokhoz, és próbáljátok megnyugtatni őket, egyelőre még egy szót sem arról, hogy pontosan mi történt – utasította Dumbledore szigorú hangon a négy professzort, majd a gondnokhoz fordult. – Mr. Frics, kérem, zárja le ezt a folyosót olyan jól, amennyire képes.

\- Igenis, igazgató úr – válaszolta a gondnok, Mrs. Norisszal szorosan a karjában.

\- Ebben talán nagyobb segítségre lehetek – a hang hallatán mindenki Rufus irányába fordult. – A diákok hajlamosak a kíváncsiságra mihelyst valaki kiejti a száján, hogy egy bizonyos helyre belépni tilos. – Erre minden tanár próbált nem felnyögni amikor akaratlanul is visszaemlékeztek a „Bölcsek Köve incidensre”, az egy rémálom volt. – Ezért úgy vélem, ha valami nincs, nem is mennek oda. – Senki sem értette Vincent kivételével, hogy az arisztokrata mire gondolt, így kissé beljebb lépve feltartotta jobb kézét majd mentálisan jelezte Dodónak, hogy mit tegyen.

Az összegyűlt varázslók és boszorkányok kitágult szemekkel figyelték ahogyan a semmiből egy fal emelkedett ki, elfedve a folyosót, mintha az ott sem lett volna, még a szag is eltűnt. Filius ekkor óvatosan közelebb merészkedett, s megérintette majd azonnal visszahúzta a kezét.

\- E…ez egy teljesen kemény fal! – tört ki döbbenten, hallott már arról, hogy egyesek pálcanélküli varázslattal nagy dolgokra képesek, de ez biztosan nem volt közöttük. Mégis milyen hatalommal bír a Barma-család? Csupán reménykedni tudott benne, hogy nem álnak a halálfalók oldalára, mert ha igen, akkor minden ellenállás hasztalan.

\- Igen is és nem is, ez a fal egy erős illúzió, mely csupán azokat engedi átlépni rajta akik tudják a jelszót, melyet természetesen az igazgató úr fog meghatározni majd legilimenciával elárul a tanári karnak. – Ezzel Rufus Dumbledore irányába fordult, habár tekintete egy másodpercre máshova szegeződött a folyosó másik végében.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Sikeresen kiválva osztálytársaik sorából, Harry sietősen megindult a tanárok után. Örült volna, ha nála lett volna apja láthatatlanná tévő köpenye, de most nem volt elég ideje elmenni érte. Tudni akarta, hogy mi történt, valami Voldemorttal kapcsolatos? Nem, akkor a sebhelye már régen sajogni kezdet volna, mint az eddigi alkalmakkor, de nem érzet semmit, így nem a szokványos gondjával lehet kapcsolatos. Mögötte Ron még mindig azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy miért nem mehettek a többiekkel pedig most még prefektus is volt, de nem figyelt rá, sem Her… pillanat, Hermione szokatlanul csöndben volt. Kissé lelassítva visszafordult, hogy leellenőrizze, hogy a lány rendben van-e, egészen addig, míg meg nem pillantotta, hogy igen, követi őket, de valaki más társaságában, akiről nem tudta, hogy mit keres itt, de mielőtt még hangot adhatott volna kérdésének, Ron megelőzte.

\- Hermione, mégis mit keresel Parkinson mellett? – kérdezte követelőző hangnemben, amit Harry részben megértett, de akkor is úgy vélte, hogy kedvesebben is kérdezhette volna, de Hermione következő reakciója meglepte.

\- Az, hogy kinek a társaságában vagyok, az nem tartozik rád, Ronald. A legutóbbi veszekedésünk után volt elég időm átgondolni az elmúlt négy évet, és rá kellett jönnöm, hogy bármi is történjék, segíteni akarok Harrynek, mindegy, hogy mennyire ellenzi, s segíteni is fogok, ha azt látom, hogy szüksége van rá, vagy arra kér, mert a barátom – válaszolta, majd tekintete fagyossá vált, ahogyan Ronra tekintett. – Azonban azt is tudom, hogy te vagy a legjobb barátja, és bármi is legyen, melletted fog állni, és megbocsátja minden ballépésedet, de én már nem bírom tovább, az a legutóbbi alkalom, amikor megsértettél, a végső csepp volt a pohárban, ha nem tűnt volna, fel vannak érzéseim. Így ezt a barátságot kettőnk között lezártnak tekintem, Ronald Weasley, s most is csupán azért tartok veletek, hogy Harry ne kerüljön bajba. – Majd ezzel kézen ragadta Parkinsont, ki meglepetten tekintett rá, ahogyan a giffendéles elhúzta a két tátogó fiú mellett.

\- Mé… mégis mit képezel!? – csattant fel Ron, míg Harry utoljára a két lány után tekintett, majd még mindig vörös barátjára, nem értve, hogy mi történhetett. Találnia kell valakit, aki elmondja neki a történteket pártatlanul, mert ennél a legutóbbi összecsapásnál éppen a pályán gyakorolt a csapatukkal, de most más feladata volt, de remélte, hogy nem ez volt a vége a Hermione és Ron közötti barátságnak.

\- Gyere, vagy mindenkit szem elől vesztünk, és a térkép is a hálótermünkben van, így nem tudnánk őket megtalálni.ű

Hermione még mindig fortyogott, de valahogyan jobban érezte magát, hogy végre kimondta az igazat. Így kellett volna cselekednie már évekkel ezelőtt! Felszabadult hangulata akkor szakadt meg, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy még mindig a másik lány, méghozzá egy slytherines kezét fogja, s már el is akarta engedni, de a másik erősen markolta. Hermione meglepve a sötéthajú lány szemébe tekintett, tanácstalan arccal.

\- Eléggé szépen kiosztottad Weasleyt az imént, kellemesen megleptél, Granger, s ne feledd, még mindig adós vagy a nyomozási segítséggel Theo után – jelentette ki Pansy vigyorogva, majd kezét úgy mozdította, hogy ujjai összefonódjanak a griffendéles boszorkányéval.

\- Kö… köszönöm – hebegte elpirulva, nem tudta mire vélni a lány viselkedését, majdnemhogy kedves volt vele.

\- Más esetben nem lennék biztos, hogy ezt tenném, de legyen. – Majd ezzel magához rántotta a fiatal boszorkányt, és homlokon csókolta, szabad karját a dereka köré fonta, hogy ne legyen képes elszabadulni. – Ezen csókkal én, Pansy Parkinson, kijelentem magam e személy mecénásának, s őt jobbágyomnak fogadom. – Azután elengedte az egyre vörösebb lányt.

\- E… ez me… meg mit jelentsen…- fakadt ki Hermione teljesen összezavarodottan.

\- Egyszerű, a Slytherinen belül van egy ilyen szokás, hogyha találunk egy személyt, kit méltónak tartunk rá valamelyik másik házon belül, vérétől függetlenül, akkor kinevezhetjük magukat a mecénásának. Ez természetesen nem csupán anyagi támogatást jelent a mecénás részéről a jobbágyának, hanem védelmet is, ilyen értelemben más aranyvérű családok kötelesek téged úgy kezelni, mintha egy lennél közülük, valaki velük egyenrangú. Cserébe, mint jobbágy, egyedül annyit kell tenned, hogy lojális leszel hozzám, vagyis nem adod mások tudtára azokat a titkokat, melyeket rád bízok, ha úgy hozza a helyzet – magyarázta el Pansy majd hozzá tette. – Emellett mostantól nyugodtan szólíthatsz a keresztnevemen.

\- Viszont, akkor te is szólíts, Hermionének kérlek – válaszolta Hermione egy pár másodperc után. Nem is tudta, hogy a slytherineknél volt ilyen rendszer. Azonban azt tudta, hogy ez milyen nagy lehetőségeket jelenthetett valaki számára, aki például hozzá hasonlóan mugli születésű, egy olyan világban, hol a legmagasabb posztokon aranyvérű varázslók és boszorkányok álltak. Kissé ijesztő volt, hogy csupán egy csók a homlokon, s pár elmondott szó valaki számára hirtelen minden ajtót egyszerre tár fel. Nem is tudta, hogy pontosan mit is érezzen, örömet, hogy ezután sokkal könnyebben véghezviheti a terveit, hogy jobbá tegye a varázsvilágot, vagy inkább mérges legyen, hogy Pansy nem figyelmeztette előre arról, hogy mit fog csinálni. Ezen viszont később is gondolkozhat, hiszen nem ezért szöktek a tanáraik után.

\- Ahogyan akarod, Hermione, de most induljunk, mielőtt még elveszítjük a professzorok nyomait, tudni akarom, hogy mi történt, s hogy ez milyen módon kapcsolódhat Theo furcsa viselkedéséhez – jelentette ki Pansy vigyorogva, mialatt kitartotta kezét pártfogoltja felé. Tudta, hogy egy páran meg fognak döbbenni döntésén, de nem tesznek ellene, a tradíció - tradíció marad, bármi is történjék, egy Slytherin azt nem szegi meg.

\- Igen, induljunk – válaszolta Hermione felbátorodottabban, elfogadva a felé nyújtott kezet.

Hamarosan a fiúk is utolérték őket, ők pedig a tanárokat, így elrejtőzve a folyosó kanyarulatánál, jól láthatták a rémséges látványt. Mind azt kívánták, hogy bárcsak ne tették volna…

Amikor a négy Házvezető tanár komoran megindult, hogy beszéljenek a rájuk bízott diákokkal – valamint, a kíváncsi négyes is sietősen visszaindult - Severusnak még egy extra kört is meg kellett tennie azon okból, hogy ájult kolléganőjét el kellett vinnie a boszorkány hálótermébe. Az ok, hogy miért neki adták a feladatot, abból származott, hogy Dumbledore még visszamaradt, Frics elindult átnézi a várat, Filius túl alacsony volt, Hagrid nem volt velük, a másik három jelenlévő férfiben pedig nem bíztak, hogy a kegyelmükbe merjék adni barátnőjüket, Severusban pedig igen; biztosak voltak benne, hogy nem esik bántódása. Viszont mindezek ellenére a házak vezetői mégis egyszerre értek a klubhelyiségek bejárataihoz, s már éppen be akartak lépni, amikor valami olyasmi történt, mely kapcsán ereikben megfagyott a vér, szemük kitágult a félelemtől…

…mind a négy helyiségből, egyszerre vérfagyasztó sikolyok törtek fel…

Berontva a kihúzott pálcákkal a termekbe elszörnyedve látták, hogy mi is rémítette meg a diákokat, valamint rá kellett jönniük, hogy képtelenek lesznek eltitkolni az eseményeket a gyerekek elől, ugyanis ott, a klubhelyiségekben meglelték a hiányzó végtagokat. A véres lábak a Griffendél-ház kandallójára voltak kitűzve, a kezek ott feküdtek Rowena Ravenclaw szobrának lábánál, a megnyúzott fej, az üresen tátongó szájjal és szemgödrökkel a Hufflepuff egyik foteljában feküdt, míg a hiányzó, lenyúzott bőr, a szemgolyók és a kitépett nyelv ott díszelegtek a Slytherin-kandallóra kihelyezve, az áldozat törött pálcájának darabjaival. Nem értették, hogy ezek hogyan kerülhettek be ide, de eleve csupán másnap jöttek rá, miután a minisztérium kiküldte nyomozó csapatát, és Madam Umbridge testét elmozdították, hogy a megcsonkított test mögött egy vérrel írott üzenet állt a falon, egy üzenet, mely gyermekes mivoltával és hátborzongató jelentésével mindenki szívében hideg borzongást keltett:

**_„Akarsz velem bújócskázni?”_ **

S ez, még csupán a kezdet volt…

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium viszonylagosan gyorsan reagált a hírre, s ki is küldtek egy auror csapatot, melynek tagjai között ott volt Kingsley és Tonks is, kíséretükben volt Percy – testvérei nem kis bosszúságára -, kit az ügy vezetésével bíztak meg, valamint két gyógyítót a Szent Mungóból, hogy segítségre legyenek a gyilkosság feltárásában. Ennek érdekében az egyik üres osztálytermet átrendezték törvényszéki, kórboncnoki szobának, s míg Jizabel a két gyógyító és Madam Pomfrey segítségével a halál pontos okát kereste, addig az aurorok megkezdték nyomozásukat. Mást nem tudtak tenni, mivel abban a percben, hogy átlépték Hogwarts küszöbét, egy furcsa fényes burok keletkezett az építmény körül, elzárva azt a külvilágtól, csupán a patrónusok segítségével voltak képesek kommunikálni a külvilággal, minden más módszer kudarcba fulladt. Az öt fős auror csapat részletesen átnéztt mindent egyes zugot, a tanárok kíséretében, különböző, nyomozásra kialakított bűbájokat használtak, kikérdezéseket tartottak, nem csupán a személyzetnél és a diákságnál, hanem még a kísértetek és festmények berkeiben is, de semmi sem vezetett eredményre, s mindeközben az áldozatok száma egyre csak nőtt.

Következő kedden az egyik hufflepuffos, másodéves lánynak, Amanda Kambellnek nyoma veszett, mialatt osztálytársaival úton voltak a Nagyterem felé. A barátai nem látták, hogy mikor vált ki soraikból, de két nap múlva előkerült… mármint a fejének felső része, egy vérpocsolyában, a hálótermük kellős közepén, hatalmas, szomorú, üres szemekkel tekintve fel éppen belépő szobatársaira, kik közül ketten hisztérikussá váltak, és az éjszakát az orvosi szárnyban kellett tölteniük.

Jizabel boncolása rémisztő eredményeket hozott, a lány még élt, amikor valaki egy éles tárggyal felvágta ajkait, és eltávolította fejének felső részét. Az alsó állkapcsot és a hozzá tartozó testet képtelenek voltak fellelni, nem is beszélve a tett színhelyének megleléséről.

Alig két napra rá, miután megtalálták a szegény lány maradványát, újabb merénylet történt, ami csak fokozta az aggodalmat. Délután háromkor Cormac McLaggen belépett a harmadik emeleti fiúmosdóba. Amikor belépés után alig két perccel barátai meghallották kétségbeesett kiáltásait, megpróbáltak bejutni hozzá, de az ajtó nem akart moccanni, s egy bűbáj sem segített kitárásában. A három fiú csupán még jobban igyekezett, ahogyan a kiabálások halkabbak lettek, s rémisztő módon erős puffanás és valami más zaj is keveredett hozzájuk, mint amikor valaki egy szivacsot ver a földhöz. Kingsley és Flitwick éppen arra mentek el, s egyből a diákok segítségére siettek, de már késő volt. Az ajtó kinyílt, mintha semmi baja sem lett volna, de amit bent találtak. McLaggen testéből nem maradt semmi más, csupán vöröses-rózsaszín pép a fehér padlózaton, egyedül véres ruhájából tudták szerencsétlen kilétét megállapítani. Flitwickre hárult a szomorú feladat, hogy Minervát tájékoztassa a történtekről.

A McLaggen-eset után senki sem járkálhatott egyedül a folyosókon az órákra, hasonlóan ahhoz az évhez, amikor a baziliszkusz fenyegette az iskolát, a tanárok kísérték a rémült gyerekeket. Pletykák keringtek mindenfelé, hogy ez itt egy bosszúhadjárat, jó eséllyel Barma professzor által kivitelezve, természetesen ezt nem mondták a tanárok füle hallatára. Bizonyítékuk erre az volt, hogy mivel az eddigi áldozatok Umbridge-en kívül, kit senki sem szertett, a Hufflepuff- és a Griffendél-ház tagja volt, így csakis olyan tehette, ki gyűlöli ezt a két házat. Viszont ezek hamar megdőltek, amikor két hétig minden nyugalmas volt, de a harmadik hét szombat reggelén, az egyik első emeleti mosdóban Lavender Brown és Parvati Patil megtalálták Mandy Brocklehurst felakasztott testét az egyik nyitott fülkében. Szeme kidülledt, kifordult, még mindig kifolyt nyálától csillogó ajkai elkékültek az oxigénhiánytól, nyakán a kötél véres sebet ejtett. A lány teste bűzlött az izzadtság, hányás és vizelet szagától, körmei alatt, véres húscafatok, ahogyan kétségbeesetten próbálhatta magát kiszabadítani.

Valamint rátaláltak Astoria Greengrass maradványaira is. A két áldozat ravenclawos és slytherines diákok voltak. Astoria esetében újabb diagnosztikai varázslattal kellett kideríteni kilétét, valamint eltiltani nővérét, Daphne-t, hogy ne láthassa, miután elszállították a kinevezett boncszobába. Severusnak nehezére esett nemet mondani a lány kétségbeesett kérlelésére, hogy had láthassa a húgát még egyszer utoljára, de ez így volt jobb, legalább ezáltal úgy emlékezhet testvérére, amilyen volt, s nem úgy, ahogyan most kinéz. Valaki szerencsétlent nagy erővel annyiszor csapta a falnak, míg teste teljesen szét nem hullott, mint egy rongybaba, melyet a végsőkig csapunk a földhöz. Amikor megpillantotta diákját, Luciusba kellett kapaszkodnia a látványtól. Halálfalóként és kémként sok szörnyűséget látott, de abban biztos volt, hogy még maga a Sötét Nagyúr is megborzongna ilyen embertelenség láttán. Jobban mondva azon, hogy van valahol egy ilyen szörnyeteg, kiről nem tudja, hogy vele van vagy ellene.

Most már mind a négy ház szenvedett veszteségeket, s az aurorok tanácstalanul álltak az eset előbb, míg a félelem egyre csak növekedett. Esténként, senki sem merte elhagyni a hálótermeket, a fiatalabb diákok gyakran bekéredzkedtek az idősebbek szobáiba az éjszakára, a klubhelyiségeket a tanárok minden este, legalább négyszer átnézték mindennemű bűbájokkal, mielőtt bárkit is beengedtek volna. Sorra érkeztek az aggódó szülők patrónusai, követelve a híreket gyermekük állapotáról, a Próféta is folyamatosan üzent, de azokra ritkán érkezett válasz. A félelem nem csupán az iskolán belül nőt, hanem azon kívül is. Több szülő szobát vett ki magának Roxmortsban, vagy vert sátrat a közelben, hogy legalább így éreztessék a foglyokkal, hogy nincsenek egyedül, ha senki sem tudta az aurorosztályon kívül, hogy pontosan mennyire rossz a helyzet. Mindenki a tudása végén járt, olyan volt, mintha ellenfelük valami beteges játékot űzne velük, folytonosan kicselezve minden lépésüket, hogy végre elkapják. Nyomasztó komorság hullott a vár lakosságára, ami csupán rosszabbá vált a nyugodt napokon, amikor a légkör azt az illúziót keltette, hogy minden teljesen rendben van, ugyanis ellenjátékosuk pont erre várt. Mikor mindenki biztonságban kezdte érezni magát, újra lecsapott, jelezve, hogy nem érdekli, ki lesz a következő áldozata addig, amíg kiélheti kegyetlen vágyait. Viszont a mostani alkalommal újra hagyott maga után egy üzenetet a falon, hasonlóan első gyilkosságához, de most az tette szörnyűbbé a dolgot, hogy áldozatát, még életben találták aznap reggel. Mr. Frics macskája, Mrs. Norris után kutatott, s útja bevezette abba az elzárt mosdóba, ahol pár hete Cormac McLaggen találkozott a vesztével. Valószínűleg a pedellushoz, a támadója hátulról közeledet, a földre terítette, letépte ruháit, majd elevenen megnyúzta védtelen áldozatát, olyan precizitással, hogy szörnyű kínokat átélve, még négy órán keresztül életben maradt, de szólni nem tudott, mert hangszálait kitépték. A hátrahagyott üzenet nem vitte előbbre a nyomozást, mégis mit jelenthetett a mondat, hogy _**„A Pokolban vagyok, segíts rajtam!”**_? Hacsak nem ez volt szerencsétlen Frics utolsó üzenete, amire még képes volt kínjai közepette.

Az újabb tett híre megint pánikhullámot okozott a foglyok szívén. Mégis, mit akarhat tőlük az elkövető, és ki lehet valójában?

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Jizabel óvatosan leszedte kezéről a gumikesztyűket, kidobva azokat, miután használhatatlanokká váltak a számára, majd a végignézte operációs eszközeit, hogy mindegyik tiszta-e a vértől és lehetséges szervfecniktől, még mielőtt elpakolta őket a méltó helyükre, de mégis, kézhez közel, mert valami azt súgta neki, hogy hamarosan újra szüksége lesz rájuk. A két gyógyító, akiket a varázslókórház küldött, szinte csüngött minden egyes szaván, gondosan megfigyelve mindent, amit mondott nekik, vagy tett, mivel eddig és nemigen volt alkalmuk mugli módszerekkel dolgozni. Ez volt az egyik oka, hogy miért is szeretett inkább a másik világban tartózkodni. Sajnálatos módon, bármekkora nagy hatalmat is ad valakinek a mágia, mégis vannak hiányosságai, amik közül legalább egy párat a varázstalanok tudnak kompenzálni. Végezve munkájával, s vetve egy végső, komor pillantást páciensei ideiglenes nyughelyére, – azért, mert valaki egy szadista volt, még időnként lehettek valamilyen jellegű érzései, ő csupán szeretni volt képtelen - már éppen az ajtóhoz akart lépni, hogy eltegye magát az éjszakára, amikor az váratlanul kinyílt, s egy ismerős, feketébe öltözött alak lépett be rajta.

\- Jó estét, Severus, nem gondoltam volna, hogy úgy dönt, meglátogat engem – köszöntötte csevegő hangon a férfit, lejjebb eresztve pálcáját, most, hogy látta, nincsen azonnal szüksége rá.

\- Nem teljesen ez az oka az ittlétemnek – válaszolta Severus kurtán mialatt sötét szemét a varázslóra szegezte.

\- Akkor, mi az oka, éppen nyugovóra kívántam térni – jelentette ki Jizabel kissé oldalra biccentve fejét, hogy szürkés-szőke hajának tincsei lecsússzanak a válláról. Valahogyan szórakoztatta a tekintet, melyet a feketébe burkolt varázsló adott neki. ' _Szegénynek túl sok időt kellett Luciusszal töltenie, de ez az ára, ha egy Malfoy a legjobb barátjának nevez ki, szó szerint, egy életre hozzád láncolják magukat.'_ \- gondolta szórakozottan, majd kiegyenesedett, s felöltött egy meglepett fintort. – Azért van itt, hogy a kvartéjomba kísérjen? – kérdezte csodálkozva.

\- Pontosan ezért. Lucius éppen őrjáraton van, ő mondta, hogy még dolgozik, s az igazgató parancsba adta, hogy senki sem járkálhat egyedül a folyosókon, főként nem az éjszaka eljövetele után – jelentette ki Severus nyugodt hangon, ám az imént megpillantott valamit a másik férfi szemében, ami a gyomrát görcsbe rántotta. Ismerte azt a megcsillanást, mindig látta, mielőtt Lucius tett egy megjegyzést, ami kapcsán nem tudta sohasem eldönteni, hogy most meg akarja átkozni a másikat, vagy inkább ott akarja-e hagyni, hogy lejöjjön bármiféle bájital okozta magaslatról, amin van, mert ép gondolkodású varázsló nem javasol ilyen teljesen abszurd ötleteket.

\- Azt ugye tudja, jó Snape professzor, hogyha visszakísér a hálótermeimhez, reggelig önnek is ott kell maradnia, mivel távozásával megszegné Dumbledore igazgató akaratát, és egyedül vándorolna a folyosókon. Az pedig tényleg nagy kár lenne, ha Önt is itt kéne elhelyeznem – felelte egy csábító vigyorral, mialatt kezével a mágia által mesterségesen megalkotott hűtőkamrák felé mutatott.

\- Tudom – morogta Severus. Komolyan, mit meg nem tesz Luciusért, időnként el kéne gondolkodnia azon, hogy nem kellene-e kivizsgáltatnia magát Poppyval, mivel mindaz, amit bevállal a szőke varázsló kedvéért, nem lehet egészséges. – Mehetnénk végre, nemigen fűlik a fogam, hogy még több időt eltöltsek itt a kelleténél. – Tekintete akaratlanul arra a rekeszre esett, mely azon kígyója testének maradványait rejtette, kit képtelen volt megmenteni.

\- Igen, jobb lenne távoznunk – válaszolta Jizabel, s Severus meglepetésére belékarolt, majd megindult az ajtó irányába. Volt egy terve, amit mindenáron ki akart próbálni, ha működik, akkor legalább Lucius kisebb gondját meg tudja oldani.

Ugyanebben az időben Theodor Nott gondolataiba merülve ült az ágyán, a slytherin, ötödéves fiúk egyik hálótermében. Körülötte barátai, már régen nyugtalan álomba szenderültek, mindegyik fiú éjjeliszekrényén ott díszelgett az álomtalan álom bájital, melyet Snape professzor hozott diákjai számára, ha nem tudnának aludni. Theo játszott a gondolattal, hogy be kéne vennie a folyadékot, és egyszerűen elfeledni a gondokat, melyek elméjét terhelték, de az volt a gond, hogy egyszerűen nem tudta magát rávenni. Az egyedüli jó dolog az egész mizériában az volt, hogy legalább úgy festett, nem volt őrült, vagy, ha mégis, akkor nagyon is élethűek és szavahihetőek a hallucinációi.

Az egész a minap kezdődött, amikor fent volt az orvosi szárnyban, hogy leadjon Snape professzorral együtt egy pár varázsitalt, melyeket a hetedévesek készítettek, és jól sikerültek.

_Míg a két felnőtt az irodában beszélgetett egymással, addig Theo unottan nézelődött szét a teremben. Hogwartsos évei alatt inkább látogatóként volt itt, sohasem páciensként. Nem tudta, hogy miért, de mindig is valami furcsa félelmet érzett a kórházi termek iránt, talán részben édesanyja halál miatt. Nemigen dobta fel a gondolat, hogy képes volt látni a thesztrálokat, már elsőéves kora óta, sajnos sikerült megpillantania az egyik fiakert, ami meglehetősen sokkoló első benyomást tud tenni az emberen, ha még fiatal, és nem tudja pontosan, hogy mit is lát maga előtt. Másoknak legalább megvolt az a luxus, hogy naivan azt képzeljék, hogy a hintók szimplán valamilyen bűbáj segítségével haladnak fel a dombon a várkastély irányába, mint azt a csónakok teszik a tavon az elsőévesek számára. Az igazat megvallva, nem is volt annyira rossz az ötlet, hogy elhitessék mindezt azon diákokkal, kik nem tudják az igazságot._

_\- A halál az élet természetes részét képezi, amit mindenkinek el kell fogadnia, ha az előrendelt módon, a végtelen körforgás szabályainak megfelelően ment végbe, mert minden egyes elvesztett élet helyébe egy új lény lép, kitöltve az űrt – hangzott hirtelen egy ismeretlen, lágy hang az egyik ágy irányából. Oldalra fordulva Theo meg is pillantotta az idegent, ki az imént megszólalt, ott a betegágy lábánál. Egy fiatal férfit látott, szokatlanul zöld hajjal és szelíd aranyszemekkel. Az idegen valami furcsa, fekete-fehér öltözetet viselt testén, egy fekete köpenyszerűséggel a vállai körül, melynek szegélyei aranyszínű anyagból készültek. Szelíden mosolygott a megdöbbent fiatal varázslóra. Theo nem tudta, hogy most csupán képzelődik-e vagy sem, de valahogyan az volt a benyomása, mintha az ablakon beáramló fény egy külső, ragyogó köpeny módjára körbeölelte volna, ily módon, egy nem evilági külsőt kölcsönözve a férfi számára._

_\- Ki… kicsoda maga, és hogyan került be ide? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, mialatt tett egy lépést hátra. Hogyhogy a tanárok még nem reagáltak az idegen hangra?_

_\- Egész végig itt bent tartózkodtam, de nem észleltetek engem – hangzott a válasz, amikor az idegen közelebb lépett. – Nem kell rettegned tőlem, nem én vagyok az, ki véreteket ontja. – Hangjába szomorúság férkőzött, mintha valami fájdalmasra emlékezne volna vissza, majd félresöpörte. – A nevem Shisui, a Reiek Indirekt Királya – mondta végül, újra Theo szemébe nézve, kinek most először tűnt fel, hogy az arany szemek mintha homályosak lettek volna, a másik vak volt! – A reiek, vagy másik nevükön a hikariyok, fénylények, kik elsődlegesen a Fény Királyságában élnek, s a földet járva próbálják fenntartani az egyensúlyt. Ebben a világban semmi sem létezik egyedül, mindennek megvan a maga ellentétpárja, mellyel közösen harmóniát alkotnak. Ilyen értelemben ahol fény van, ott árnyéknak is kell lennie, s minél ragyogóbb a fény, annál sötétebb az árny, mely hozzá tartozik._

_\- Szóval, mivel vannak a fénylények, vannak árnyéklények is – jelentette ki Theo, nemigen értve, hogy a másik mire akar kilyukadni._

_\- Pontosan, a reiek ellentétei a shinnek, kik az Árny Királyságban lakoznak, s közösen vigyázzuk az egyensúlyt. Az idő kezdtében, mikor még maga a világ sem létezett az volt az-az idő, mikor Shirogane a Shinnek Direkt Királya és Ryuuko a Reiek Direkt Királya, árny és fény tökéletes megtestesítői, először feltárták szemüket, s a másikéba tekintettek, jég kék a skarlátba. Azóta közösen felügyelték az egyensúlyt, de az emberek létszámának növekedésével, és érzelmeik hatására az megbomlott, s egyre több szakadás kezdett létrejönni, melyen a kokuichik, az árnyvilágban létező lények, átkerültek a fény világába, s így gondokat okoztak pusztításukkal, vagy azzal, hogy megszálltak embereket, és szörnyű dolgokra késztették őket. Attól tartok, az a Hasfelmetsző Jackes dolog is részben a mi hibánk – jelentette ki Shisui elgondolkodva, Shirogane és Homurabi hetekig tomboltak emiatt a bizonyos incidens miatt. – Ezért lett akkoriban úgy döntve, hogy szükség van két másik királyra is, így lettem én a reieké, míg a partnerem Homurabi a shinneké. Egyedül a királyok képesek elzárni a szakadásokat, valamint ők tudnak új shinneket és reieket alkotni úgy, hogy egy szerződést kötnek velük, annak tekintetében, hogy az inshi, a benső energia, melyet magukban hordanak, milyen attribútumú. Így a királyt szerződéskötőnek nevezik, míg az új shint vagy reit az adott uralkodó gyermekének, mivel kezdetben esetlenek az új képességeikkel, s tanításra és védelemre szorulnak. Kezded sejteni, hogy miért vagyok itt, Theo? – A kérdés meglepte, de valahogyan sejtette a magyarázatok okát._

_\- Azt hiszem, értem, egy reié akar tenni, de honnan gondolja, hogy van bennem ebből az inshiből? – kérdezte._

_\- Abból az okból, hogy a mi fajunk képes megérezni az inshit egy fizikális testben, emellett maga az inshi nagyon ritka a megjelenését tekintve, így még el sem lehet téveszteni, hogy valakiben van-e vagy nincsen. Ez az erő benned van, s vonzani fogja nem csak a hakkuakat, hanem az ellentéteiket, a kokuichiket is, kik, ahogyan már mondtam, átkerülve ide megvadulnak, s képesek e világ attribútumát az ellentétére fordítani, ami veszélyes, mert így valaki elveszítheti az árnyékát, ami nélkül egy ember képtelen életben maradni. – Hangjában ott volt a figyelmeztetés, ami elárulta, hogy ez nem vicc. – Viszont nem akarlak kényszeríteni, hogy azonnal elfogad ezt, tekintettel arra, hogy miután végbement az átalakulás maga a tested fénnyé válik, és így a legtöbb ember számára láthatatlanná válsz. Természetesen van módja annak, hogy felvegyél egy fizikális alakot, viszont akkor is csupán rövid ideig létezhetnél, mint normális ember, abból az okból, hogy miután átalakultál, nem fogsz többé öregedni. Ez is az oka, hogy engedem, hogy elgondolkozz mindazon, amit mondtam, szólíts engem, ha döntöttél. – Majd ezzel el is tűnt, pont, amikor Snape professzor és Madam Pomfrey kijöttek az irodából._

Ilyesmiről mégis mennyi idő kell, hogy az ember döntésre jusson? Amikor közlik veled, hogy több is lehetnél egy szimpla emberi lénynél, de az ára, hogy mindent feladsz, amid volt családot, barátokat, eddigi életet. Az apja igen nehezen viselné, ha most még őt is elveszítené. 

Mégis, mitévő legyen? Mely út foglya megmutatni, hogy mi a helyes döntés?

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Severus nem tudta pontosan, hogy mire is vélje a furcsa tekintetett melyet Jizabel időnként az irányába vetett, mióta elhagyták a kórtermet, és eljutottak a férfi privát termeiig. Igaz, meglehet, hogy megint túlkomplikálja a dolgokat, ez egy úgymond rossz szokás, amit a Luciusszal való barátsága miatt alakított ki magának. Na meg azt sem szabad azért figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy a férfi, ki jelenleg a tea elkészítésével foglalkozott, még mindig egy Malfoy, és azok bármennyire ártatlanul is tudnak viselkedni, távolabb nem is állhatnának annak a szónak a jelentésétől.

\- Tudja, kedves professzor, nagy meglepetés volt számomra, amikor Dumbledore igazgató levelét megkaptam, tekintettel arra, hogy tudomásaim szerint, nem volt eddig ilyen jellegű óra, mint az enyém, a tantervben – kezdte meg Jizabel a beszélgetést, mialatt átadta a kezében lévő két csésze egyikét, majd szándékosan közelebb foglalt helyet a kanapén ülő férfihez, mint az szükséges lett volna.

\- Mivel eddig nem is volt ilyen jellegű oktatás eddig az évig – válaszolta Severus kurtán, fekete szeme a kék szemű férfit fürkészte. Túl sok időt töltött már Luciusszal, hogy ne tűnjön fel neki, hogy a másik tervez valamit, és az a valami őt is belerángatná a terv közepébe. Amikor utoljára elfogta ez az érzés, egy mugli típusú sátorozáson lelte magát, egy igen hiperaktív szőke, aranyvérű varázslóval, az erdő kellős közepén. Az egész egy komplett katasztrófa volt.

\- Nuhum, valahogyan sejtettem, igaz, Lucius figyelmeztetett, hogy mióta a Potter-fiú megkezdte tanulmányait, nemigen lehet nyugodt évekről beszélni a Hogwartson belül – tette hozzá elgondolkodott hangon Jizabel, belekortyolva teájába. Szívesen felgyorsította volna a dolgokat egy kis amortentiával, de tekintettel arra, hogy egy mester bájitalkeverővel ült szemben, hamar lebukott volna, így az elmék játékában kellett mesterkednie.

\- Mióta Potter betette ide a lábát, a tanári kar lángnyelv-whiszkey fogyasztása drámaian megnőtt, mivel egyedül így vagyunk képesek szívinfarktusok tömege vagy idegösszeomlás nélkül átvészelni az évet, nem kevésbé mellőzve a tényt, hogy eddig Lupin, a harmadévében tanító SVK tanár úszta meg a legjobban az évvégét, valahogyan Potter érkezése óta az átok mintha felerősödött volna. Az elsőévese porrá vált, a másik saját elméjét, mármint, még azt a kicsit is, ami volt neki, törölte. Lupin, akit már említettem, felmondott, a negyedik egy halálfaló volt, átváltoztatott külsővel, kit az idióta Miniszter átadott egy dementornak, s most meg az idei évi, ami mindent überelt – nyögte Severus frusztráltan. Potter előbb vagy utóbb a halála lesz. Apropó, ez egy kész csoda volt, hogy a kölyök eddig még nem indult a gyilkos nyomába, ahogyan az a szokása, de az is lehet, hogy ez csupán a vihar előtti nyugalom. Ugh… remélhetőleg a whiskeytartalékuk kibírja, míg ez az év véget nem ér, valahogyan minden gondjuk az iskolában a tanév végére megoldódik, csak túl kell addig élniük.

\- Túl sok mindent kihagynak a tanári munkakör leírásából – jelentette ki a fiatalabb varázsló, az asztalra helyezve csészéjét, majd szemüvegét is, ezekre most nem lesz szüksége.

\- Be kéne tenniük egy külön Potter-veszély kategóriát is mely egybe foglalja mindazt amire az ember számíthat, ami majdnem minden, kivéve tiszteletmutatás, tanulás és a szabályok betartása saját biztonságának érdekében – morogta egyetértően, de hirtelen minden más szó, amit még mondhatott volna a torkában akadt. – Megkérdezhetném, hogy most mégis mit csinál? – kérdezte irritált hangon, mialatt a másik varázsló fokozatosan behatolt a személyes szférájába, effektíven meggátolva, hogy egykönnyen kiszabadulhasson.

\- Szerintem kicsit túlfrusztrálja magát, igaz az elmúlt napok mindnyájunkon otthagyták nyomaikat, így mint orvos, csupán segíteni próbálok az ellazulásban – válaszolta vigyorogva, kezével gyengéden végigsimítva a hideg bőrön, majd a mellkast fedő, fekete anyagon megállt.

\- Értem, s most másszon le rólam, Disraeli professzor – vetette oda Severus. Hol volt a pálcája, amikor szüksége lett volna rá?

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt akarod, Severus? - Nem várt válaszra, hogy következő lépésében elkapja a varázsló ajkait. A férfi testén átvonuló borzongás elegendő volt, hogy tudassa, sikerrel járt. Lucius tényleg megspórolhatott volna magának egy jó pár év agonizálást, ha már az első alkalomnál lépett volna.

Severus nem értette, hogy mégis mi történik itt, vagy, hogy a beszélgetésük mikor is jutott el erre a szintre, de abban biztos volt, hogy mihelyst kikerül innen, lesz egy igen hosszas beszélgetése Luciusszal. Ha pedig már a hamarosan halott legjobb barátjáról volt szó, így szemüveg nélkül, meg egy nagyon kicsi fantáziával a haj és szemszín terén, az unokatestvérek a megszólalásig hasonlítottak egymásra, még az a csábító mód is, ahogy a nevét kiejtik… egy pillanat, csábító? Kész, ki kellett innen jutnia, a pokolba is Dumbledore parancsával! Az biztos, hogy nem fog most lefeküdni a legjobb barátja unokatestvérével, miközben arról a bizonyos barátról fantáziál az akarata ellenére! - _**"Inkább meg kellett volna átkoznom Luciust, minthogy „igent” mondani a kétezredik felkérésére, hogy legyek a legjobb barátja. A leterhelt idegeim hálásak érte!"**_ \- morogta az orra alatt, mialatt megpróbálta magáról letolni Jizabelt, de rémülten kellett észrevennie, hogy a teste nemigen akart egyetérteni terveivel, és hamarosan a gondolatai is kezdték cserbenhagyni.

Mindez idő alatt az asztronómia torony tetején egy vörösbe öltözött alak állt, mély tudást tükröző szeme lustán tekintett végig az éjszakai tájon, hideg fuvallat játszott hosszú hajával és köpenyével.

\- Bánod, hogy visszatértél? – kérdezte egy szelíd, melankolikus hang.

\- Nem, ez a világ nem változott az elmúlt millennium alatt, csupán azt a látszatot keltik, hogy igen – válaszolta a kísértetre tekintve. – És te, Heléna, miért döntöttél úgy, hogy e hely falaihoz láncolod magad? Mi késztetett arra, hogy némán tűrd apád nevének meggyalázását, házának bemocskolását, míg az igazság szálai annyira össze nem gabalyodtak, hogy az ember nem leli a kezdetét s végét? – kérdezte a kísértetet, ki szomorúan sóhajtott.

\- Nevezhetjük önző oknak, meg akartam óvni apám nevét, mutatni, hogy mindegy, mennyire elítélik az emlékét, akkor is legyen valaki, kinek szívében melegséget kelt…

\- Még akkor is, ha az a szív, már évszázadok óta nem ver? – kérdezte nyugodt hangon, mire a kísértet bólintott.

\- A vérem még őrzi régi büszkeségünk, még akkor is, ha elrejti magát, de apám útját járja, azokkal ellentétben, kik szintén vérét viselik magukban, de míg egy hamis utat követ, a másik nem tud kilétéről, de tán jobb is, mert csupán átkozná azt. A világ sok mindent feledett, egykoron, még évszázadokig Heléna Ravenclawként szólítottak meg a diákok, mostanra pedig a Szürke Hölgynek neveznek! De soha, Ferdinánd Barma távozása óta, senki sem szólított a valódi nevemen! – Szemében régi fájdalom emlékei ragyogtak, mint a néma csillagok, véres csatamező fölött, majd megremegett, amikor kéz érintette az áttetsző arcot, gyengéden, mintha még az élők között járna.

\- Ez egyike a béklyóknak melyeket magadnak választottál, de ezáltal nem is mutathatnád jobban, hogy édesapád büszke leánya vagy Lady Heléna Slytherin. – Szavaira ezüstös ragyogás fedte be a szép arcot, szelíd mosoly foglalva el helyét az ajkakon, melyeket oly sokáig került.

\- Köszönöm, Barma-herceg… - válaszolta lágy szeretettel, mint oly régen apja barátjának ki az egyedüli volt oly kegyes, hogy meséljen neki édesapjáról. Átölelte a férfit hálájának jeléül, majd beleolvadt a torony falába, levonulva, hogy tekintetett vessen szülei házainak tanulóira, hogy álmuk e komor időben ne legyen zavarva.

Rufus némán tekintett a fiatal nő lelke után, majd egy elegáns mozdulattal előrántotta a torony árnyékába rejtőzött alakot és a falhoz szorította, lefogva kezét, meggátolva a menekülést számára. A meglepett szempárt látva szórakozott nevetés tört ki mellkasából, majd kissé megdöntve fejét, egymásnak támasztotta homlokukat, úgy, hogy az orruk hegye is összeérjen, míg a szél összemosta hajuk szabad tincseit.

Skarlát bíbora a ragyogó aranyon, akár a kapzsi ember vérrel áztatott aranya... Mily találó, hiszen mindketten kapzsik voltak, de nem kincsek iránt, ők valami sokkal értékesebb díjat tekintettek a magukénak.

\- Ugye nem hitted azt, hogy nem foglak észrevenni, én aranyos, kis egérkém – suttogta vigyorogva tehetetlen áldozatának, még akkor is, ha tudta, hogy a másik bármikor az életére törhetne, s élvezné a vérfürdőt.

\- Ki mondta, hogy el akartam rejtőzni előled? – csendült fel a játékos kérdés amit széles vigyor követett. – Mindketten jól tudjuk, hogy kihez tartozom s nem ellenkezem ellene, ha te sem. – A vigyor még szélesebbé vált a sápadt ajkakon, eltérő íriszű szemek ragyogtak a hold fényében.

\- Kételkedem, hogy egy következő száz éves ciklus elmúltával is azt mondanám, hogy meguntalak miután végre megkaptalak. A kettőnk köteléke örökön-örökké tartó s senki sem képes közénk állni, mivel terveik úgyis meghiúsulnának – válaszolta Rufus, érezve ahogyan az éles bordák, csontból alkotott szárnyak s agancsok körülveszik őket. Úgy tűnt, Ő is igazolni akarta ezt a kellemes kis tényt, hogy a karjaiban lévő férfi már az első naptól kezdve, hogy Arthur Barma megpillantotta csakis az övék volt és senki másé. – Köszönöm, Mira… - suttogta a hatalmas lénynek mialatt a holdat komor fellegek fedték el...

...a levegőben erőssé vált a vér szaga.

 


	6. Véres keringő

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ismételten egy megemlítés egyes dolgokat, vagyis a kínzási módszereket a CrimeLibrary hasznos oldalán leltem meg ahol feltettek egy slideshowt a legkegyetlenebb kínzási módszerekről...uh...gond hogy egyik sem igazán rémített meg még a barátaim kiakadtak?

A reggeli napfény felfedte az éj újabb tragédiáját, mert minden óvintézkedés ellenére a gyilkos mégis képes volt újra lecsapni, s a mostani alkalommal, hasonlóan a két szerencsétlenül járt diáklányhoz, két áldozatot is a halálba taszított. A dolgok súlyát az adta, hogy míg előzőleg a két áldozata tanuló volt, a mostaniakat megint a tanári karból választotta. A közös reggelinél mindenki összeszorult gyomorral vette tudomásul, hogy két szék üresen maradt az asztalnál, s nem ők voltak az egyedüliek, a gyerekek is aggódó tekinteteket szegeztek a gazdátlan székekre. Végül mély lélegzetet véve Dumbledore igazgató felállt helyéről, a pálcáját torkára helyezte.

\- Arra kérünk minden diákot, hogy visszatértünkig, senki se hagyja el a Nagytermet. – majd ezzel kollégáihoz és a minisztérium küldötteihez fordult, megindultak kifelé, lépteik vészjóslóan hangoztak vissza, a síri csöndbe borult terem falairól.

A kutatás nem tartott sokáig, a vérnyomok elárulták a helyes utat, fel egyenesen a jóslástan terme irányába, hol a füstölők illatába keveredett halálszag émelyítő aromával lengte be a termet, mit a diákok javarésze inkább alvásra használt, mint aktív órai munkálkodásra. Felesleges volt minden hívó szó, a csalfa remény bármilyen kis foszlánya, mert rossz előérzetük nem engedte számukra a szív nyugalmát, a gyilkos már nem akart nekik nyugodt napokat ajándékozni, folytatni akarta beteges bújócskáját, s jelenleg még mindig ők voltak a hunyók.

\- Disraeli professzor – hangzott Kingsley komor hangja, ahogyan ott állt a nehéz függöny mellett mely alól egy fehér kéz nyúlt ki, körülötte mindenütt vér. A sötétbőrű varázsló némán figyelte a mozdulatlan arcú férfit, ahogyan letérdelt, majd kesztyűs kezével megtapogatta a kéz csuklóját, pulzust keresve, de természetesen nem talált.

Mr. Shacklebolt, kérem, húzza félre a függönyt – kérte Jizabel, amire a férfi nagy nehezen bólintott. Karrierje folyamán sok mindennel találkozott már, de azzal, hogy valaki, ember létére így bánjon el másokkal válogatás nélkül, egyszerűen felfoghatatlan volt. Kezdetben, amikor ideértek, s megtudták, hogy a tettes jó eséllyel nagy orvosi tudással rendelkezik a mugli módszereket illetően, a gyanúja egyből Malfoy unokatestvérére esett, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy a másik folyamatosan szem előtt volt, s az önkéntes veritaserum bevétele után az auror belátta, hogy ki kell húznia a gyanúsítottak listájáról, ami jelenleg üresen tátongott, gúnyolva őket.

Elhúzva a nehéz anyagot, valamilyen bársony lehetett, - ha nem lett volna nedves a vértől, még tán kellemes is lett volna a tapintása - feltűnt Charity Burbage professzor, embertelen módon kifordult teste; valaki eltörte a gerincét, szeme rémülettől tágultan, vakon tekintett megtalálóira, s gyászoló kollégáira. A vér, a mellkasán lévő sebekből származott. Valaki egy nagyobb éles tárggyal sújtott le rá, hogy mi volt az a tárgy, nem kellett sok fantázia, ugyanis a teremben álló páncél által tartott kardon még mindig ott csillogott az ártatlanul kiontott vér.

\- Tonks – hangzott Kingsley hangja, visszafojtva az érzéseket, ahogyan az, csupán egy slytherin által megoldható, hogy teljesen érzéketlennek hangzódjon mások füle hallatára. A most fekete hajú metamorfmágushoz fordult, ki ott állt kollégáikkal. Tudta, hogy a fiatal boszorkányt ez nehezen érinti, hisz’ az előttük fekvő nő pont akkor kezdte meg tanári karrierjét, amikor maga az ifjú auror először megérkezett a várba.

\- Igen? – kérdezte fojtott hangon. Nem fog sírva fakadni pont akkor, ha nagybátya is itt van, lehet, hogy nem volt kapcsolata vele, anyja kitagadása miatt a Black-családból, de valahogyan úgy érzete, hogy nem mutatkozhat gyengének a férfi előtt. Ugyanezt tette a minisztériumban is, ha találkoztak, feltartotta a fejét, büszkén, s néha olyan érzése volt, mintha a szeme sarkából látta volna a férfit mosolyogni.

\- Nézetek szét, hogy nem látjátok-e Trelawney professzort valahol, már csak ő hiányzik – parancsolta, majd visszafordult a mellette térdelő varázslóhoz, éppen időben, amikor a férfi egy meglepett hangot adott ki.

\- Ez nagyon érdekes, Severus, Filius, Dumbledore igazgató, idejönnének, kérem, s közölnék velem, hogy önöknek mi a véleményük erről? – A három megnevezett varázsló összetekintett, majd nagy nehezen megtették a megmaradt távot kolléganőjük irányába.

\- Mire gondolt, kolléga? – kérdezte Filius szomorú hangon, Severus átnyújtott neki egy zsebkendőt, hogy letörölje a könnyeit.

\- Erre, ezek az égési sebek a bal karon, melyek végighaladnak, egészen a tenyérig melyben a rózsát tartja, nézzék meg az alakjukat. – A három pár szem hirtelen elkerekedett, s még maga Kingsley is meglepetten vette észre a szokatlan formákat.

\- E… ez nem lehet természetes – jelentette ki Severus döbbenten.

\- Be kell vallanom, hogy eddig még nem találkoztam ilyesmivel – Dumbledore hangja halk volt, de a csöndes szobában, hol egyedül a zokogás zaja hangzott, jól kivehető volt.

\- Ezek az égési sebek pontosan olyanok, mintha szirmok lennének. – Filius kijelentésére a hátrébbállók meglepetten tekintettek előre.

\- Jómagam is így gondoltam, szinte olyan, mintha valaki lángoló rózsaszirmokat helyezett volna ki Burbage professzor alkarjára, melyek beleégették magukat a bőrébe, de nem érzek égési szagot, pedig, az emberi húsnak jellegzetes szaga van, ha elégetik, vagy bármilyen módon meggyújtják azt. Maguk is tapasztalták. – Mindenki óvatosan bólintott. - Emellett fontosabb, és egyben szokatlanabb dolog, amit találtam, az ez lenne, látják a rózsa alatt, melyet a tenyerében tart, ott látható a virág égetett formája. A tény, hogy még a vágások véresek, ezek a nyomok teljesen tisztának nevezhetőek, így arra következtetnék, hogy post mortem, azaz halál beállta után keletkeztek. Valami azt súgja, hogy ez is egy üzenet lehet a gyilkos részéről, de nem tudom, hogy pontosan mire is gondolhatott ezzel, tekintettel arra, hogy a rózsáknak tömérdek jelentésük lehet, még akkor is, ha ismerjük a pontos színét és állapotát – közölte Jizabel, magyarázata közben kimutatva az említett nyomokat a többiek számára.

\- Kingsley… - Tonks remegő hangjára mindenki a boszorkány irányába fordult, észrevéve a zöldes színt vértelen arcán. – A… azt hi… hiszem megtaláltuk, de nem vagyunk biztosak… - valami a szavaiban hideg zuhanyként zúdult át a társaság legtöbb tagján, kik nem voltak hozzászokva a mugli módszerekkel elkövetett, kegyetlen látványokhoz, hirtelen az Avada Kedavra általi halálos áldozatok látványában volt valami megnyugtató, ők legalább szenvedés nélkül távoztak.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Kint, a vár előtti terület telve volt az aggódó szülők által felvert sátrakkal. A minisztérium által kirendelt aurorok a legjobb képességüket hívták segítségül, hogy nyugtassák a tömeget, de mélyen belül mindenki tudta, hogy a helyzet kilátástalan volt, ha még az odahívott átoktörők sem tudtak semmit sem tenni. Mégis ki volt az, aki ezt a mágikus falat felállította?

\- Ez egyre rosszabb és rosszabb lesz, már nem tudom, hogy hogyan kerüljem el Rita Vitorlt és a többi újságírót, utoljára még egy rózsabokorba is belevetettem magamat, hogy ne fussak össze vele – nyavalygott Caramel, kétségbeesetten tördelve kezét, szeme folyamatosan a környéket pásztázta az újságírók után, kik a vérére szomjaztak.

\- Fogja már be, Caramel, kezd az idegeimre menni, s még helyzetüzenetet kell küldenem a bent tartózkodó embereinknek – förmedt a férfire Rufus Scrimgeour, az aurorparancsnokság vezetője, a miniszter sírása lassacskán migrént okozott neki. _'Augustus, remélem, hogy tényleg kárpótolsz ezért a szenvedésért, amin keresztül kell most mennem, mialatt próbálom végezni a munkámat, és mindamellett még efelett a szánalmas alak fölött bébicsőszködök. Komolyan úgy vélem, hogy a Wizengamot tagjainak a józan ítélőképessége nyaralni ment abban a percben, amikor egy új minisztert kellett megválasztani.'_

\- De… de… egyébként is, hogyan merészel velem ilyen módon beszélni! – csattant fel Caramel sértetten. Hogy egy személlyel az ő pozíciójában az egyik beosztottja így beszéljen, ez hallatlan volt!

\- Ott jön Vitrol, a megbízható tollával. – Scrimgeour szórakozottan figyelte, ahogyan a miniszter egy egér visításához hasonló hangot adott ki, majd egyenesen a Fekete tó irányába iramodott, belevetve magát a hideg vízbe.

\- Ez kegyetlen volt öntől, Scrimgeour – hangzott egy női hang a férfi mögül. Az megfordulva szemtől szembe találta magát Amelia Bonesszal, ki unokahúga végett, személyesen is érintett volta ebben a tragikus esetben.

\- Az elmézését kérem, Miss Bones, de már képtelen voltam elviselni, és ez viszonylag jobb tervnek látszott, mint megátkozni – válaszolta vállat vonva.

\- Szerintem is jót tesz neki, ha kissé lehűti magát, én inkább arra gondoltam, hogy Rita Vitrolhoz merészelt hasonlított engem – válaszolta a boszorkány sértődötten, amire a férfi felnevetett.

\- Akkor még jobban kérem az elnézését, egy nőt sem lenne illendő hozzá hasonlítani – mindketten nevettek ezen, jól jött legalább egy kis felszabadultság, mielőtt megint a komoly dolgokra kell koncentrálniuk.

\- Mit gondol, sikerül bejutnunk hozzájuk? – kérdezte aggódó hangon a nő. Már elvesztette a testvérét, kedves barátnőjét és a férfit, kit titkon szeretet, egy gyilkos keze által, ha most még az unokahúgát is elveszítené, nem tudná, hogy mitévő legyen.

\- Nem akarom szépíteni a dolgokat, bárki is húzta fel ezt az a falat olyan hatalommal bír, melyről mi csupán álmodni tudunk – válaszolta az aurorparancsnok lehajtott fejjel. Gyűlölte a telhetetlenség érzését.

\- Gondolja, hogy ez a furcsa jelenség kapcsolódhat ahhoz, hogy Dumbledore felkutatta, s visszahívta a varázsvilágba a Barma-család egy tagját? – tapogatózott Miss Bones óvatosan, nem tudta, hogy mit gondoljon erről a Tudjukki visszatért-dologról, de bízott Dumbledore szavában, de akkor miért hívott vissza egy férfit, kinek családja Slytherin pártját fogta, ezt nem tudta felfogni.

\- Mi is azt hittük először, de Kingsley mindenkivel igazságszérumot itatott, és a tanári kar, Barmát is beleértve, tisztázta magát. Nehéz ezt mondani, de nincsen semmink – felelte sóhajtva, de egy rémült hang mindkettejük figyelmét megragadta.

\- Úgy értik, hogy nincsen remény arra, hogy mire bejutnak, bárki is életben legyen az iskolán belül? – kérdezte Narcissa Malfoy remegő hangon, bőre a szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt, általában gondos sminkje fekete csíkokat alkotott beesett szemei alatt könnyei végett, kezei remegve kulcsolódtak össze a nyakában lévő medál körül. A lánc egy ajándék volt Alphard bácsikájától, a medál két oldalán két kép helyezkedett el, az egyik oldalon az egész Black-család volt látható, szakadásaik előtt, boldogan, míg a másik oldalon ő volt férjével, fiával és egy berángatott Severusszal. Ez a lánc volt mindig is Narcissa legfontosabb ékszere, s jelenleg az egyedüli kapaszkodója, hiszen nem volt senki, kihez fordulhatott volna, az egyedüliek, akik számítottak neki, foglyok voltak, és nem tudta elérni őket.

\- Nem mintha ez sokat jelentene a magafajtának, így nem is kell megjátszania az aggodalmat – csattant fel Molly Weasley hangja, mielőtt még a két minisztériumi dolgozó válaszolhatott volna. Molly mögött ott volt Andromeda Tonks és Bill Weasley, kinek tartania kellett egy kis pihenőt, s éppen szüleit kereste.

\- A magamfajtának! – vágta vissza Narcissa. – A férjem, gyermekem és az unokatestvére foglyok az iskolában, együtt Severusszal, kit testvéremként szeretek. Tán bűn az, hogy aggódok a szeretteimért? – kérdezte keserű hangon, amire Mrs. Weasley élesen felnevetett.

\- Kérem, ne álltasson minket, Mrs. Malfoy, magát csupán az aggasztja, hogyha oda a gazdag férje, nem költhet annyit magára, mint régen, s ami meg a fiát illeti. Mit is tud maga az anyai szeretettről, ha folyton dadusokra bízta, mivel elég volt a tudat, hogy adott a férjének egy örököst. – A rideg szavak után síri csönd borult a társaságra, senki sem tudta elhinni az előbb elhangzottakat.

Narcissa némán lehajtotta fejét, vállai remegtek, mialatt friss könnyek hullottak a földre. Ez volt a jelenet, amire Remus érkezett egy fekete kutyával az oldalán. Sirius hajthatatlan volt, s a vérfarkas végül belegyezett, azzal a feltétellel, hogy átalakíthatja barátja animágus alakját. Sirius elfogadta ezt, ha így közel lehet Harryhez, mikor szüksége van rá, akkor rendben volt bármivel. A helyszínre érve mindkét férfi megdermedt, s hitetlenkedő tekintettel nézett a két boszorkányra. Egy idő után Narcissa mondani kezdett valamit, először halkan, majd a hangja fokozatosan tisztább és hangosabb lett.

\- Hallgass… hallgass… HALLGASS! – kiáltotta dühösen, arcán a könnyek tovább hullottak, akár a záporeső, ökölbe szorított kezén, a fehér kesztyű lassan vörössé vált, ahogyan körmei tenyerébe vájtak, felsértve a bőrt. – Nem ért ön semmit, hogyan is érthetné meg egy olyan személy, ki életének javarészét gyerekszüléssel töltötte? Nem érti meg, mivel képtelen áttekinteni kicsinyes látókörén. – Mrs. Weasley vissza akart vágni csakúgy, mint Bill, ki védeni akarta édesanyját, még akkor is, ha egyet értett azzal, hogy az előbbi szavak több mint sértőek voltak. – Azt képzeli magáról, hogy tud mindent, de a valóság az, hogy nem ért semmit. Draco, a mi legféltettebb kincsünk, mert… - hangja itt töredezni kezdett, nehezére esett a lélegzés. Kissé távolabb, Andromedát hatalmába kerítette azon érzés, melyet már évek óta nem érzett, oda akart szaladni a kishúgához, s megvigasztalni, nem is tudhatta, hogy Sirius is valamilyen furcsa érzés folyamán unokatestvéréhez akart sietni -… mert nem lehet másik. A gyógyítók megmondták, hogy Draco születése is egy kész csoda, mert valami nem stimmel a méhemmel. Előtte, már három gyermekemet alig egy hónapra a terhesség megállapítása után elvesztettem, de Lucius megértő volt velem, nem hibáztatott, mint ahogyan ahhoz joga lett volna, egy hasztalan feleséggel szemben. Ha a fiamat elvesztem, nincsen tovább, KÉPTELEN VAGYOK TÖBB GYEREKET SZÜLNI! S MOST ITT VAGYOK EGYMAGAM, MERT MINDAZOK, KIKHEZ FORDULHANÉK, MINDAZOK, KIKNEK IGAZÁBÓL JELENTEK VALAMIT, FOGLYOK, S NINCSEN ESÉLYEM ARRA, HOGY VELÜK LEHESSEK!– Hangja mostanra már hisztérikussá vált, mígnem térdre rogyott, keservesen zokogva. Most vallotta be, itt mások előtt a legsötétebb titkát, melyet eddig csak férje, Severus és a gyógyítói ismertek, olyan egyedül érezte magát, annyira hideg volt körülötte.

Senki sem tudta, hogy pontosan, mit is mondjon az imént elhangzottakra, csupán figyelték az egykoron büszke asszonyt, törötten az őszi talajon. Végül Andromeda nem volt képes tovább elviselni a látványt, s odaszaladt a keservesen zokogó nőhöz, szorosan magához ölelte a remegő testet. Fájt neki, hogy a testvére tényleg azt hitte, hogy nem érdekli az ami történik vele, fájt, mert az előbbi mondatok valami fájdalmasat igazoltak benne.

Az a baleset, melyet Narcissa hétéves korában elszenvedett, több kárt tett benne, mint azt bármelyikük is elképzelhette volna! Viszont ezt nem csupán az egykori legidősebb Black nővér ismerte fel, hanem Sirius is, még ha számára rosszabb is volt. Ő volt az, aki nem akart játszani a lánnyal, ő közölte vele, hogy túl kicsi és tapasztalatlan. Nem lenne képes semmire sem a seprűn, és ezért nem mehet velük a kirándulásra. Azon az estén az unokatestvérek tábortüze mellett egy kutya patrónus jelet meg, közölve velük Cygnus Black hangján, hogy Narcissa egy seprűvel súlyos balesetet szenvedett, és elszállították a Szent Mungóba. Sohasem tudták meg a részleteket, s a dologban az volt a legrosszabb Sirius számára, hogy unokatestvére megvédte, pedig a történtek mind az ő hibái voltak, s csupán most tudta meg tettének tényleges hatását. Ez pontosan olyan volt, mint az eset Snappel akkoriban, iskolás éveik alatt, amikor csupán tette után ismerte fel, hogy ezzel halálra ítélte volna egy közeli barátját, elárulta a bizalmát, egy másik osztálytársát vagy széttépethetett, vagy vérfarkassá tett volna. Miért nem tudott előbb gondolkodni, s utána cselekedni? Mégis, hogyan lehetne jó példakép Harry számára, akire felnézhet, ha ilyen hibákat követ el?

\- Narcissa, - kezdte Andromeda lágy hangon, saját könnyeivel harcolva. Nem ért, hogy a testvére, ki mindig is olyan törékeny volt, így szenvedjen! – Nem igaz, hogy mindenki távol van, kinek jelentesz valamit. A… annyira sajnálom, s tudom, hogy nincsen sok érv, mely amellett szól, hogy higgy a szavaimnak, de képtelen vagyok elviselni, hogy valaki, akit szeretek szenved.

\- Ne… ne hazudj Andi… ö… örültél, hogy megszabadulhattál tőlünk… Siri is, mind elmentetek… Alphard bácsi meghalt… Bella megváltozott… már nem volt az, aki régen… Reg pedig… mind magamra hagytatok… mi… minden széthullott miután t… ti ketten elmentetek… - zokogta, s Andromeda szíve darabokra tört, mégis mennyire elárultan érezhette magát Narcissa, mint az egyik legfiatalabb.

\- Nem, nem örültem, hogy távol voltam, hiányoltam a családomat, még akkor is, ha ezt nehéz elhinned. Nem tagadom, távozásomban volt öröm, de bizonyos napokon a szomorúság minden örömöt elnyomott. Annyira sajnálom, Cissy, megígértem, hogy mindig vigyázni fogok rád és lásd, mit tettem, megszegtem az ígéretemet. – Mostanra már nem harcolt a könnyei ellen, csak közelebb szorította testvérét, amennyire csak lehetett. – Molly, azok a szavak melyeket az imént mondtál, a legutolsók voltak. Megértem, hogy aggódsz a gyerekeidért, de nem áll jogodban azt állítani, hogy más képtelen erre, ha nem ismered őket. Ahhoz képest, hogy griffendéles vagy, nagyon is nagy élvezetet lelsz abban, hogy egy láthatóan megtört nőt kínozz. Még egyszer megpillantalak Narcissa közelében, keservesen megbánod – sziszegte Mrs. Tonks fagyosan, mialatt a vörös hajú boszorkányra tekintett, kimutatva, hogy kitagadva vagy sem, akkor is egy Black volt.

Molly Weasley gyorsan körbetekintett, várva, hogy valaki a védelmébe vegye, de mindenki csupán keményen tekintett a boszorkányra, még Bill is, s komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy mikor is közli a családjával, hogy azt tervezi, hogy megkéri Fleur Delacour kezét. Jobban belegondolva, talán egyeseknek nem is kéne tudniuk. Meglepte, hogy nem kelt anyja védelmére, de Tonks édesanyjának igaza volt, már amikor ideértek, látszott Mrs. Malfoyon, hogy napok óta nem aludt vagy törődött önmagával, nem volt még szükség a további bántásra. Miután senki sem segített neki, Molly sarkon fordult, de távozása előtt még egy utolsó bántó mondatot vetet a két testvér irányába vetett.

\- Eddig azt hittem, hogy egy tisztán látó asszony, Mrs. Tonks, de úgy fest, egy kígyó a kígyókhoz kötődik. – Majd ezzel távozott.

\- Ez az asszony… - fortyogott Amelia Bones, magához térve megdöbbenéséből. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy Molly képes volt ilyesmit mondani. Eddig azt hitte, hogy ismeri a másik nőt, de tévedett, hirtelen retteget tudni arról, hogy Percival miért is fordult el a családjától.

\- Nem érdekes, úgy látszik, félreismertük egymást – válaszolta Andromeda, majd fagyos tekintete egy pontra szegeződött a füvön. – Miss. Vitrol, ha az iménti esetről bármikor is megpillantok egy szót is, könnyen kiderítheti, hogy milyen veszélyes lehet az, ha valaki egy Blackkel húz újat – morogta a fekete bogárnak, mely összerezzent tekintete láttán.

\- Hagyja ezt rám, Mrs. Tonks – lépett hirtelen közbe az aurorparancsnok – Miss. Vitrol, miért nem megy inkább sétálni egy kicsit a tóparton, maga a miniszter is éppen úgy döntött, hogy lehűti magát egy kis úszkálással, s biztosan adna önnek egy exkluzív beszámolót, az érdekesebb lenne az olvasói számára. – Mialatt a fekete bogár gyorsan megindult a part irányába, addig Remus, Bill segítségével próbálta lefogni a férfi melletti kutyát, mely minden áron abba az irányba akart rohanni, amerre Mrs. Weasley távozott. – Furcsa egy házi kedvenc – jegyezte meg a férfi a kutyára tekintve.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

A jóslástan tanterem ajtaja kicsapódott, s a boszorkányok sietősen futottak a legközelebbi női mosdó irányába, a látvány túl sok volt a számukra. Kingsley, a biztonság kedvéért Tonksot és a többi emberét is utánuk küldte, hogy ne essen bántódásuk, vagy legalább azt az érzést keltse. Mostanra pontosan tudták, hogy Tonks mit értett azon, hogy nem biztosak benne, hogy tényleg a még hiányzó nőt lelték meg vagy nem. Az elején, mialatt a szoba felé közeledtek, ahol a többi auror is a rosszulléttel küszködöt, úgy vélték, hogy a teste annyira meg lett csonkítva, hogy felismerhetetlen, de amit találtak, az rosszabb volt, mintha az lett volna az eset. Ott, a sötét szoba közepén, egy üvegfal állt, fekete gyertyák által megvilágítva, lidérces fényben, felfedve egy nehezen kivehető halovány alakot az üvegben. Belépve a csoport összerezzent, amikor cipőjükkel valamire ráléptek, ami egy kissé cuppanó hangot adott ki. Percy Weasley majdnem elájult, amikor letekintett, s észrevette, hogy valami pépes anyagban állnak.

Csupán ennyi maradt a testből… a sziluett, amit a hideg üvegen láttak a halotté volt, az utolsó kép, egy szerencsétlen nő végső pillanatairól, megörökítve azokat, a legbetegebb módon. Arca és teste eltorzult, karjai embertelen módon megnyúltak, mintha valaki kitépte volna őket, hogy meghosszabbítsa azokat, szemeit kivájták, mert a lenyomaton szemgödrei üresen tátongtak, a nyelve is hiányozhatott, mert törött állkapcsú szájában nem látták nyomát. Valahogyan a gyilkos még azt is elérte a módszerével, hogy a haja és fogai is láthatóak legyenek az üvegen.

Az egész bizarr és nyugtalanító látvány volt.

Nem is távozhattak volna gyorsabban a nyomozás lezárása után a teremből, amit levédtek, a testeket később majd átviszik az új helyükre, de most jobbnak látták, ha friss levegőhöz jutnak. Alig értek ki az ajtón, amikor sikolyok zaja rázta meg az egész várat, ledermesztve a felnőtteket, kik azonnal megindultak a Nagyterem irányába, pálcáikkal a kezükben.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

A tanárok távozása után nyomasztó érzés hullott a teremben tartózkodókra, a barátok közelebb ültek egymáshoz, rokonok átmentek egymás asztalához, pálcák a kezekben. Igaz, más érzések is uralkodtak itt, a félelem mellett. Theo még mindig képtelen volt igazából döntésre jutni afelől, hogy pontosan mit is szeretne, egyik oldalról, ha elfogadja, talán még a félelem is békén hagyná, mivel a gyilkos nem lenne képes látni őt, de a barátait igen, és még mindig ott volt az a dolog az apjával is. Letekintve az asztalon, tekintete megakadtak Daphne Greengrasson, ki sápadtan, szótlanul ült a helyén, nem figyelve barátaira, kik megpróbálták rávenni, hogy legalább egy szelet pirítóst egyen. A húga halála nagyon nehezen érintette az ötödéves boszorkányt, s gyakran kellett neki nyugtató bájitalokat adni a rémálmai végett. Természetesen megértette, hogy Snape professzor nem akarja tovább terhelni, de ő minden áron látni akarta Astoria testét, hogy tényleg tudja, hogy az a húga volt-e vagy sem. Lassacskán tévillúzióba kergette magát, egy hamis reménybe kapaszkodva, hogy mindez csakis egy tévedés. Tőle nem messze, a szembeni padon Luna Lovegood egy csapat elsőévest nyugtatgatott a meséivel furcsa lényekről, melyek létezésében egyedül az apja és ő hittek. Igaz, ki tudja, ha léteznek fény és árnyék lények, tán Lovegood fantáziái mögött is lehet valami igazság. Az ok, hogy az eredetileg ravenclawos lány itt volt, abból fakadt, hogy valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva, Astoria akkoriban kinevezte magát az évfolyamában lévő lány mecénásává, s ez a kapcsolat a mecénás halála után is fennáll, átvéve a család többi tagja által, s így a Lovegood-lány Daphne védelme alatt állt. Jobban belegondolva, ez talán jól is jött a számára, mivel többen is látták Barma professzor társaságában, ami a jelenlegi helyzetben, hol mindenki mindenkit gyanúsított, nem volt tanácsos, főként, ha már azelőtt sem voltál igen kedvelt. Ezért a ház úgy döntött, hogy a tradíció által kimondottakra figyelemmel léve, inkább magukhoz veszik a szőke negyedévest. A fiú gondolatai hirtelen megszakadtak, s rémületében megugrott, amikor egy tányér csattant mellette az asztalra, és valaki lehuppant az oldalára. Oldalra fordulva, pislogva vette észre, hogy Granger az, de ekkor leesett neki, hogy ő meg Pansy védence, ki szintén Theo közelében ült, és a boszorkány ezért volt most az oldalán.

\- Hadd találjam ki, Weasley képtelen befogni a száját, még akkor is, ha tömi? – érdeklődte Pansy felhúzott szemöldökkel, mialatt végigtekintet a dühös lányon. Amikor kijelentette hogyan döntött, sokan megdöbbentek, de nem volt ellenvetés, a lány intelligenciája miatt, ami valljuk be, ritka volt a hősies arany házban.

\- Komolyan mondom, ha Neville és Harry nem ültek volna közöttünk, megátkoztam volna az egész hasznavehetetlen bandát. Nem baj, beszéljék csak lepcsesre a szájukat, és nevezzenek annak, aminek akarnak, már nem érdekel. Ronald Weasley a világ legundorítóbb és legszánalmasabb teremtménye, ami meg Ginnyt illeti, már előre látom, hogy mire eljut a hetedik évéig, addigra már az iskola háromnegyede átment rajta, azzal a stílussal amivel rendelkezik, s továbbra is ő lesz az édes, kicsi hercegnő a családja szemében. Komolyan csodálom, hogy Percy eddig képes volt elviselni őket. – fortyogott Hermione, mialatt villájával egyre kisebb darabokra aprította tojásrántottáját. Már nem hullajtott könnyeket a sértések miatt, amiket a fejéhez vágtak, inkább jobban elgondolkoztatták, hogy valójából tényleg a Slytherin a gonosz ház, vagy igazándiból egyik sem különbözik a másiktól, csak nevében, színében és állatában.

\- Nem is olyan rossz ez a beszólás, Granger – hangzott hirtelen Draco hangja, mialatt a boszorkányra tekintett, ki eddig annyira idegesítette.

\- Köszönöm, Malfoy, és még kegyes is voltam ezzel a kijelentéssel, tekintettel arra, hogy itt elsőévesek is jelen vannak – válaszolta vissza vigyorogva. Kissé furcsa volt, hogy megtűrik ennél az asztalnál, de egyben jó is.

\- Granger. – A hang hallatára mindenki hátra fordult, ahol Daphne állt, elszánt tekintettel az arcán.

\- Igen? – kérdezte Hermione óvatosan. Hallotta akkoriban Lavendertől és Parvatitól, hogy hogyan nézett ki a lány testvére, hirtelen elment az étvágya a rántottától.

\- Te vagy az iskola legintelligensebb diákja, arra szeretnélek kérni, hogy segíts bejutni abba a terembe, hol a testeket tartják. – A kérésre mindenki szeme kitágult.

\- Daph, szerintem ez nem egy jó ötlet, tudod, hogy Snape bármit megtenne, hogy megvédjen bennünket, és a tény, hogy nem engedte senkinek sem, hogy lássa Astoriát, azt jelenti, hogy talán jobb is nem tudni – próbálta Blaise lebeszélni háztársát egy olyan ötletről, ami lehetséges, hogy rossz véggel záródna.

\- Nem, erről senki sem tud lebeszélni – vágta vissza elszántan, hangja elárulta, hogyha nem kap segítséget, egyedül vág neki a tervnek, s akkor még könnyen baja is eshet.

\- Rendben – válaszolta Hermione sóhajtva. - De kérlek, adj nekem legalább két hetet, hogy kidolgozhassak egy megfelelő tervet arra, hogy minden simán menjen. – Hangja egyenletes és nyugodt volt, az ellentéte annak, ahogyan érezte megát, de az ember meglepően gyorsan belejött az álarcviselésbe, hogy elfedje valódi érzéseit. Hirtelen karok fonódtak a nyaka köré, s egy meleg test préselte magát az övéhez.

\- Köszönöm, Granger – közölte vele Daphne hálássan, mialatt szemeiből könnyek folytak le enyhén beesett arcán.

A jelenetet rosszalló tekintetek követték a Griffendél asztaltól, ahol Ron és Ginny Weasley dühös szemekkel nézett az árulóra. Ron igen zokon vette azt, hogy Hermione egyszerűen faképnél hagyta őket azért, hogy a kígyókkal haverkodjon. Mégis, mi volt a baja? Tudta, hogy a Malfoyok mit tettek, és mennyire kiállhatatlanok! Volt már elég összekapásuk, és eddig mindig megbocsátott neki. Meg, nem mintha nem mondott volna neki rosszabbat, csak egy házi feladatról volt szó. Mit ér majd neki az alkímia, ha majd auror lesz belőle? Egy fölösleges tárgy, melyet az igazgató vezetet be, ki túlzottan is bizakodó volt. Emellett Ront az is irritálta, hogy nem csak az áruló Percy mászkál itt mászkált az iskolában, hanem még az is, hogy Ginnyn kívül többi testvére nem fogta a pártját. Amikor elmondták az ikreknek, hogy mi történt, azok csupán a fejüket rázták, s egy idiótának nevezték, majd közölték vele, hogy kérjen bocsánatot. Mégis, miért neki kéne bocsánatot kérnie? Nem ő paktált le az ellenséggel, hanem Hermione, így neki kéne elnézést kérnie és nem neki!

Az ikrek értetlenül figyelték testvérüket, bármelyik másik esetben természetesen a pártját fogták volna, de még ők is látták, hogy ez lassacskán már nem volt állapot. Ők sem szerették Malfoyt, de azért megsérteni egy barátot, kivel annyi mindenen átmentetek, mert nem engedte, hogy lemásolja a házi feladatát? Ez tényleg inkább szánalmas volt, ami meg a dolgot nehezíti, hogy Hermione most már a slytherinek védelme alatt állt. Normális esetben ezt természetesen nemigen vették volna be, már a puszta tény abszurditása miatt, hogy pont a legrasszistább ház fogad el egy mugli születésű griffendélest, de akkoriban volt egy bizonyos eset röviddel az aurorok és Percy érkezése után, ami kapcsán kénytelenek voltak elhinni…

_Az ikrek még mindig döbbenten és csalódottan masíroztak végig az üres folyosón, tudták, hogy veszélyes lehet, de ki kellett szellőztetniük a fejüket, mielőtt még valami olyasmit tesznek az öccsükkel, amit később nehéz lenne megmagyarázni az édesanyjuknak. Éppen egy új kanyart akartak bevenni, amikor beszélgetés zaját hallották, a falhoz lapulva közelebb osontak, s óvatosan kikukucskáltak rejtekhelyükről. Ott a fáklyák lángjától megvilágított folyosó közepén Barma professzor állt, szokásos, érzelemmentes arcával, és meglepő módon nem mással, mint álmatag tekintetű, mosolyogós az Luna Lovegood-dal beszélgetett. Ekkor Fred megbökte George vállát, és a fal irányába mutatott, melynek Nightray professzor támaszkodott, de ami a legmeglepőbb volt, hogy nem volt egyedül, mert a vállán egy nagyméretű, kék, felhúzató játékegér volt, összevarrott szemekkel. A furcsa jelenség még esélyt sem adott nekik, hogy igazából is egy játéknak nézzék, abból a módból, ahogyan hosszú farkával körbeölelte az aranyhajú férfi testét, ahogyan közelebb bújt hozzá, s simogatására elégedett hangot adott ki. Emlékeztek arra, hogy hallották a triótól, hogy valami kettévágott egy mászórudat, de az biztosan nem ez az egér lehetet. Igaz, erről később is gondolkozhattak, mivel egyelőre kíváncsiak voltak arra, hogy mit mondanak egymásnak._

_\- Heléna nagyon boldog, hogy itt vagy – hangzott Luna vidám, lágy hangja. Az ikrek kíváncsiak voltak, hogy ki lehet ez a Heléna._

_\- Igen, ezt tudtomra adta, de még mindig próbálok rájönni, hogy miért láncolta magát ehhez a helyhez, hol a legnagyobb árulás érte – válaszolta Barma professzor hűvös hangon. Aha, szóval ez a személy egy kísértet, de melyik?_

_\- Előbb-utóbb úgyis rájössz, Rufus. Eddig bármit képes voltál megfejteni, a naplót is beleértve – hangzott hirtelen Nightray professzor hangja, arcán egy vigyor, melytől a hideg futkosott az ikrek hátán. A fáklyák fényében olyannak tűnt, mint egy démon, noha Barma rosszabb volt vörösbe öltözve. Mellesleg, lehetséges lett volna, hogy Riddle naplójáról van szó? Barma már kapcsolatba lépett volna a halálfalókkal?_

_\- Arthur Barma úgy alkotta meg a naplót, belerejtve a hazugság mögé az igazat, hogy azt csupán egy vérszerinti örököse, ki tényleg méltó a Barma névre, fejthesse meg – válaszolta a vörös hajú férfi. – Mennyire ironikus is az irománya a jelenlegi helyzethez, hol egy egész nemzet tévhitben él afelől, hogy ki a hős és ki a szörnyeteg, ki volt az igaz és ki volt a hamis. – Hangjába valami távoli keveredett, valami hátborzongató._

_\- Egy napon a hazugságokból épült kártyavár összeomlik, mert nem bírja el terhét, s az igazság előlép – jelentette ki Luna._

_\- Már várom azt a napot, hogy családom és Salazar Slytherin emléke végre megnyugvást nyerhessen, de annak, ahogyan elnézem, még nincsen itt az ideje, de képes vagyok várni. Az idő számomra nem kérdés, annak a hatalomnak hála, mellyel az Öt Nagy Hercegség rendelkezik. Baskerville, Vessalius, Nightray, Rainsworth és Barma, ez az öt család birtokolja a kulcsot egy olyan hatalomhoz, melyről a legtöbb halandó csupán álmodni merne, egy erőt, melyet az idők végezetéig őrizni fogunk a Pandorán belül. – Az ikrek tág szemekkel figyelték a professzorokat, vagy most már inkább hercegeket, ahogyan két újabb árny kezdet megjelenni mögöttük, mintha csak a saját árnyékukból léptek volna ki, alakjukat nem tudták rendesen kivenni, de tudták, hogy ott vannak. Mégis, miféle hatalom lehet ez? Rettegtek, hogy hamarosan megtudják, mikor ismételten harcolniuk kell az ellenséggel, így Luna következő kérdése és Barma válasza meglepte őket, mert most először hallottak érzelmeket a férfi hangjában, s ez az érzés őszinteség volt._

_\- S tervezed megosztani ezt a tudást? – kérdezte Luna, hangjában nem volt kíváncsiság, aggodalom, sóvárgás, csupán egy kérdést tett fel._

_\- Tudom, hogy mire gondolsz, és a válaszom nem, a Barmák elhagyták a varázsvilágot, s ez a titok, ez a fajta hatalom nem a varázsvilág része, így nem is tartozik ide. Ami Slytherin utódait illeti, az ő kezükben van, hogy útjukat mily módon járják, még akkor is, ha egykoron a család barátai voltunk, sohasem avatkoztunk be a harcukba, mert erre kértek, s mi tiszteltben tartottuk a kérést. Rajtuk áll most, hogy tovább feketítik a nemes nevet, vagy megtisztítják azt – hangzott a válasz, majd egy mozdulattal Barma a falnál álló férfi mellett termett. – Térj most már nyugovóra, a nap hosszadalmas volt, és nem mindig jó, ha az ember túlzásba viszi az éjszakázást. – Ezzel egy szórakozott tekintetet vetet a mellette álló férfira és az egérre, ki egy egyetértő, csipogó hangot adott ki._

_\- Rendben, jó éjszakát, s remélem, hogy nem kell már sokáig várni, hogy mindenki megismerje az igazat ezer évvel azelőttről. – A szőke hajú lány megfordult és elindult a folyosón, a lépcsők irányába, de még egyszer utoljára visszapillantott. – Azt hallottad, hogy életbe lett léptetve egy mecénás eskü? Ennek nagyon örülök, mert megérdemelte ezt a lehetőséget. – S ezzel el is tűnt._

_\- Valahogyan sejtettem – válaszolta Barma professzor mosolyogva, majd a mellette állóhoz fordult. – Mi is menjünk Vincent, még van egy pár része az iskolának amit be kell járnunk. Utána ígérem, hogy hagyom őt aludni, Dormouse – felelte a kék egérnek, ki bólintott, majd eltűnt Nightray professzor árnyékában, csakúgy, mint a másik árnykép._

_\- Szerinted mennyi idő kell, míg ők is képesek lesznek felismerni az igazat? Számunkra, hogy tényleg megértsük, hogy akkoriban mi történt Sabryerben, száz esztendőnek kellett tovaszállnia. Pedig részese voltam a tragédiának, egyenesen a szívében voltam, s én sem tudtam mindent – hangzott fel Nightray professzor hangja, eltérő színű szemét a fölre szegezte. – Bíztam benne, fontos volt nekem, de csupán kihasznált – hangja keserű volt, mély fájdalmat hordozva magában._

_\- Egy része nem akarta, de sajnos, megszállottsága erősebb volt benne. Minden, miután gyermekként áhítozott, végül csupán egy karnyújtásnyira volt tőle, csodálat, elismerés, barátok akik szerették, de mindent elvetett egy téveszme miatt, eltaszítva azokat, kik esélyt akartak neki adni. – Pontosan emlékezett dédnagyapja feljegyzett szavaira, hogy mennyire boldog volt, hogy valaki annyira lenyűgöző, mint Jack Vessalius, a barátságát keresi, de mindez nem volt igaz. Az alapítók tragédiája ismételten elkapta családjukat, tudhatta volna, de megpróbált végre újra bízni másokban, ellentétben saját dédnagyapjával, Ferdinánd Barmával, nagyapjával és apjával szemben, s ez lett a vége. - Az árulás egy fájdalmas dolog, mely pusztítóbb bármilyen fegyvernél. – Rufus hangja gyengéd volt, ahogyan óvatosan felemelte kedvese fejét, és homlokon csókolta. – A mi fajtánk az egyedüliek, kik a legtisztábban látják a világot. Egyedül mi látjuk, hogy mennyire romlott, undorító és kegyetlen, s egyben mégis hordoz magában egy ártatlan szépséget, melyet mások képtelenek felismerni, csupán mi, kiket vörös szemük miatt a Kárhozat Gyermekei névvel sújtottak. A lelkünkbe égették szavaikkal, mialatt testünket kínozták, de végül ők holtukat lelték, s mi még mindig itt vagyunk. – Majd ezzel távoztak, ott hagyva az ikerpárost, hogy összezavarodottan próbálják megérteni, hogy pontosan mit is hallottak az imént._

_\- Ebből az egészből…- kezdte el George._

_\- …nem értek semmit, csupán azt, hogy…- folytatta Fred testvére gondolatait._

_\- …Barma nem pártolja Tudjukki – fejezték be együtt. Valahogyan ez a tudat nagy megnyugvást hozott a számukra, de még ott volt az a számtalan másik kérdés. Luna honnan ismerte Barma professzort? Miféle tragédiáról és igazságról beszéltek? Kik voltak az öreg Slytherin két másik leszármazottja? Mi volt az a Kárhozat Gyermekeiről szóló dolog, és Nightray professzor hogyan lehetett jelen egy száz éve történt eseményen, ha egyáltalán még közel sem nézett ki annyi idősnek? S mit értettek ezen az egész mecénás fogadalmon?_

_\- Ez a sok kérdés fejfájást okoz nekem – jelentette ki Fred, s a nagyobb nyomatékosítás kedvéért masszírozni kezdte a homlokát._

_\- Egyet értek._

_\- Ti ketten meg mit kerestek itt kint, a takarodó után, amikor egy gyilkos járja az iskolát! – csattant fel egy felháborodott, ismerős hang. Oldalra fordulva az ikrek meg is pillanthatták eltávolodott bátyjukat, Percyt, ki feléjük sietett, az arca mintha sápadtabbnak tűnt volna, de ez nem érdekelte őket._

_\- Nem tartozik rád, Perce, hisz’ kitagadtál bennünket – felelte vissza George mérgesen, s nagy élvezettel vette észre a rövid megtorpanást a másik lépteiben._

_\- Akkor sem kéne ilyenkor kint lennetek – csendült fel hirtelen Tonks ellenkezést nem tűrő hangja, ki Percyvel volt kiosztva az őrjáratra. Az elején nem örült a dolognak, mivel ő is haragudott arra, hogy valaki így bánjon a családjával, kik ennyire szeretetreméltóak, de azután beszélgetni kezdtek. Képtelen volt elviselni a csöndet túl sokáig, és muszáj volt valami hangot hallania, ami nem a légzésük és a lépteik zaja. Ez alatt a rövid idő alatt rá kellett eszmélnie, hogy talán a Weasley-család mégsem annyira tökéletes, ahogyan azt sokáig hitte, igaz, lehet, hogy Percy kissé túlzott, amikor testvérei bántó szavairól és időnként fájdalmas csínytevéseiről mesélt, arról, hogy hogyan feledkeztek meg róla bizonyos alkalmakkor, hogy sohasem adták neki azt az érzést, hogy közéjük tartozik, de mégis... Ő volt Charlie egyik közeli barátja, és jobban belegondolva a dolgokba, tényleg gyakran látta, hogy amíg mindenki kint játszott, a testvérek közül egyik sem ment vissza a házba, hogy kihívja a harmadik, legidősebb fivért, hogy csatlakozzon, vagy, ha már kint volt, hogy jöjjön, és játsszon velük. Most, hogy visszagondolt ezekre az emlékekre, eszébe jutott, hogy egyszer pontosan azt akarta tenni, de Charlie megragadta a karját azon szavakkal, hogy „Percy túl elfoglalt, hogy labdázzon velük”, pedig látta, hogy a fiú felfigyelt a nevére. Mindezek mellett ott volt az is, hogy az auroredzés alatt, főként, ha Rémszem Mordon patronáltja vagy, megtanítják neked, hogy felismerd, ha valaki hazudik, és Tonks csak őszinteséget vett ki a varázsló szavaiból, kit kiskora óta ismert. Ez a tudat nagyon elszomorította, hogy valaki tagja lehet egy ekkora családnak, és mégis ennyire egyedül és kitaszítottnak érezze magát. – Visszakísérünk titeket a Kövér Dámához, és azonnal ágyba vonultok, vagy köteles leszek arra, hogy szóljak Dumbledore-nak. – A három Weasley-férfi meglepetten tekintett rá, az ikrek ezt a mondatot eleve Percytől várták, és nem tőle, de nem tudhatták, hogy a fiatal boszorkány elhatározta, hogy a védelme alá veszi a fiatal férfit családjával szemben, míg azok képesek nem lesznek észrevenni, hogy ebben a helyzetben nem csupán egy hibás fél van._

_Az ikrek csüggedten bólintottak, majd mind a négyen megindultak a lépcsők irányába. A körülöttük keletkezett csöndben mindenkinek volt ideje elgondolkodni. Percy nem értette, hogy a mellette haladó boszorkány miért lépett közbe, mielőtt még az ikrek újra sértegethették volna, ez volt az első alkalom, hogy valaki ezt tette Oliveren, az egyedüli barátján kívül. Oldalra tekintve Tonks elkapta a tekintetét, és rámosolygott, ez csupán jobban összezavarta, s legszívesebben elosont volna a következő tűzhelyig, ami be volt bekötve a csatornához, és elmehetett rajta az „apjához”, ki biztosan a karjaiba vette volna, és tudott volna neki tanácsot adni arra, hogy most hogyan reagáljon. Addig is, az ikrek ugyanezen gondolkoztak, emlékeztek mindazokra az alkalmakra, mikor Tonks látogatóban volt, s nemigen volt kapcsolata Percyvel. Akkor most miért vette a védelmébe azt, aki mindnyájukat megbántotta? George már nem tudta visszafogni magát, és ki akarta követelni a választ, de a kérdés, amit feltett nem egészen az volt, amit eredetileg tervezett._

_\- Tudja valamelyikkőtök, hogy mi az a mecénás eskü? – Kérdezte, meglepve nemcsak a körülötte lévőket, hanem még magát is. ’Miért ez jött ki a számon?’- kérdezte magától meglepetten._

_\- Egy slytherin élt a mecénás eskü jogával? – Kérdezte Percy meglepetten, mire öccsei tág szemekkel néztek rá._

_\- Honnan tudod, hogy egy Slytherin tette le ezt az esküt? – kérdezte Fred._

_\- Mert az édesanyám szerint, ki maga is abba a házba tartozott, ez egy régi szokás, mely ott alakult ki – válaszolt Percy helyett Tonks. Később ki kell derítenie, hogy Percy honnan tudott az esküről. – Ennek az a lényege, hogy egy slytherin, egy másik ház tagjának homlokára egy csókot ad, és elmondja az esküt, s ez által ezt az illetőt a védelme alá veszi. Más szavakkal, ha ez a személy valaha is segítségre szorulna, a mecénása kisegíti mindenben, emellett, a ház többi tagja számára tabu ennek a személynek a bántása, s más aranyvérűek úgy kezelik, mintha a mecénás testvére lenne, mindegy, hogy mi az eredeti vérstátusza, a fogadalom letétele után egy teljesen új rangot kap. Például, ha egy mugli születésűre mondják ki a mecénás esküt, akkor azután úgy tekintenek rá, mintha aranyvérű lenne. S ezért a védelemért az úgynevezett jobbágynak csupán pártfogója titkait kell megőriznie, ha az úgy dönt, elárul neki valami fontosat. Anya nem tudta pontosan, hogy ki vezette be ezt a szokást, mivel nagyon régi, de az ő idejében már alig használták, s ő is azt hitte, hogy már nem szokás, hogy egy slytherin így egy másik ház tagját a védelme alá vegye. Ti ketten honnan tudtok erről? – kérdezte gyanakvóan, amire az ikrek gyorsan összenéztek, majd egyszerre elásították magukat._

_\- Igazatok volt, hogy nem kellett volna ilyenkor kint bóklásznunk, menten elalszunk, s nézzétek csak, már itt is vagyunk – jelentette ki George, majd gyorsan elmondta a jelszót, és Freddel a nyomában besietett._

Igen, ők már kissé jobban értették a dolgokat, bármennyire is természetellenesnek látszottak, s attól a naptól kezdve mindent megtettek, hogy elkerüljék Tonksot és Percyt, és már egy ideje kutattak az után a személy után, ki bevezette az esküt. Viszont, volt egy kis gond, ha tetszett nekik, ha nem, rá kellett jönniük, hogy bátyjuk kitől hallott róla, mivel annak látták volna a nyomát, hogyha ő is egy jobbágy lett volna.

Közben Harry Potter gondolatai is a nyomozás körül forogtak, le kellett lepleznie a gyilkost, mielőtt még több személy is az életét veszti mészárlása közben, de Ron jelenleg inkább a duzzogásával volt elfoglalva, na meg azzal, hogy ne bukjon meg majdnem minden tárgyukból. Sohasem hitte volna, hogy barátja ennyire függött Hermione tudásától, mivel amióta nem hajtotta őket, Ron csak az elsősöknek parancsolgatott, evett, sakkozgatott és aludt, majd pánikba esett, hogy minden tanulnivaló feltornyosult körülötte. Harryt az is zavarta, hogy most nem is látta a módját, hogy hogyan békülhetnének ki egymással, mivel ahhoz egy egész házon kéne átharcolniuk magukat, ami meg nem kis munka lenne, tekintettel arra, hogy melyik házról is volt szó. Nehezére esett elhinni, hogy egy barátság ilyen módon végbe mehet, de Hermione azt mondta, hogy továbbra is segít neki, ha szüksége van rá, nem szeretet másokat belerángatni az ügyeibe, főként nem a barátait, de nem volt más választás, ha túl akarták élni ezt az évet. Az egy dolog volt, ha valaki az ő életére pályázott, de ez a gyilkos nem válogatott és nem akarta az elkövetkezendő napokban egyik barátjának halálhírét hallani az a második éves baziliszkusz támadásos dolog elég volt. Már eleve azon volt, hogy felálljon az asztaltól, amikor egy öklendező hang ütötte meg a fülét, oldalra tekintve megpillantotta Ginnyt, ahogyan fal fehéren bámul a villájára, a hang tőle származott. A közelében ülők elszörnyedve vették észre, hogy a villa hegyén egy emberi szemgolyó volt, majd a vörös hajú boszorkány ismételten öklendezni kezdett, s szájából kiesett a másik szem, egy placcsanó hangot hallatva, ahogyan az asztalra esett és a javarészt folyadékból álló szerv, akár a tojás sárgája szétfröccsent. A lány még egy pár percig elszörnyedve tekintett arra, hogy mégis mit evett, majd kitört a pánik a diákok körében, hogy az ételükbe lehetségesen emberi maradványok keveredtek.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Míg a tanárok siettek, hogy még időben elérjék a diákokat, addig nem is vették észre, hogy jelenleg nem csupán a Nagyteremben történik valami nagyszabású.

\- Szerinted, rendben vannak? – kérdezte egy zöld hajú férfi aggódva, amikor a sikolyok elérték őket a negyedik emeleti folyosón, majd szapora léptek zaja, valamelyest távolabb jelenlegi helyzetüktől.

\- Shisui, higgy egy olyan személynek, ki specialista a sikolyok és kiabálások terén, ez egy részben pánikos és undorodó fajta volt. Jobban mondva, valami szörnyen rémeset találtak, ami megrémítette őket, de semmi veszélyeset – nyugtatgatta a közelében álló fekete hajú férfi.

\- Akkor megnyugodtam – válaszolta Shisui, amikor valaki megjelent a közeli osztályterem ajtajában, magára hívva a figyelmüket.

\- Miután letudtátok a cseverészést, ott bent van egy jó pár kokuichi amivel foglalkozni kéne, mert Shirogane és én nem bírunk velük egyedül. – jelentette ki Homurabi, egyik keze az ajtófélfán, a másik a derekán, lábain már aktiválta fémbakancsait, melyek megnövelték a sebességét harc közben.

\- Elnézést Homurabi, már megyünk is – válaszolta Ryuuko elnézéskérően, majd kitartotta fekete kesztyűbe burkolt kezét melyben másodperceken belül fény kezdet el gyülekezni, lassan formát ölteni, de nem várta meg, míg elkészül a végső alak, a terembe sietett.

\- Már kíváncsi voltam, hogy meddig váratsz itt ezekkel – közölte Shirogane a mögötte álló alakkal, még akkor is, ha örült ellentéte jelenlétének, figyelve, ahogyan négy kokuichi kettészakad, majd árnyékká válva szétfoszlottak. Most, hogy a feketehajú rei is csatlakozott jobban tud majd harcolni, párja védekező és az ő támadó harcstílusa mindig meghozta nekik a győzelmet.

\- Sajnálom, kicsit elnéztem az időt, egy rossz szokás a részemről – felelte vissza Ryuuko vigyorogva, szeme sarkából látta, hogy Shisui és Homurabi ismételten csatlakoztak a csatába. Tényleg meg kell találniuk azt a szakadást, túl sok erős kokuichi szabadult át ebbe a világba, ami azt jelenti, hogy Kou és Sawaki jól tették, hogy idehívták őket, mert a rés megjavításához jó eséllyel mind a négyen kelleni fognak.

\- Egy igen idegesítő, rossz szokás – hangzott Shiroganétól -, most azonban fontosabb dolgunk is van, mint egymás negatív dolgainak kifecsegése. – jelentette ki, elugorva egy farok irányából, s kivédve egy pengekarmot.

\- Mivel, ha a te negatívságaidról kéne beszélnünk, az felemésztene egy jó pár évszázadot - jelentette ki Homurabi, mialatt kivédett egy hátbatámadást.

\- Te csak ne beszélj Homurabi, – vágta vissza irritáltan Shirogane – viszont, ha ez így megy tovább, ez a harc fog egy jó pár évszázadig tartani, de ameddig nem találjuk, a sérült pontot nem akarom, hogy a többiek idejöjjenek. – Shirogane biztos volt benne, ha most ennyi ellenféllel találkoznak, akkor jobb lesz, ha a plusz erőt csak a végső célpontnál használják fel.

A négy uralkodó csupán nemrégiben érkeztek meg a várba, ahol Shisui új gyermeke tartózkodott, s máris két nagydologgal szembesültek. Az egyik, hogy egy gyilkos járkál szabadon és senki sem tud kimenni a várból, igaz ez az utóbbi rájuk nem volt hatással valami miatt, és a ténnyel, hogy a hely csakúgy hemzseget a kokuichitől. Kész csoda, hogy az itt tartózkodók legalább fele nem volt megszállva egy parazita típus által, az épület nem volt megrongálva, mint az gyakran szokásuk a harcos fajtáknak vagy, hogy egyáltalán az egész kóceráj attribútuma még mindig fény volt. A „takarítás” fárasztó feladat volt, gyakran pedig a kutatásuk útjába is került, de mit tehettek, ha most hívnak ide erősítést, akkor mi lesz, ha végre megtalálják a gond okát? Ryuuko halálával, egy kivételével, minden gyermeke vele halt, és ez nagy veszteséget jelentett a számukra, Shiroganénak sem voltak olyan nagymértékben, mivel akkoriban nem akart bízni az emberekben és párjának kellett rávennie legalább annak a pár embernek az átalakítására. Homurabinak, jelenleg öt volt, Shisui pedig most tartott négynél. Nem adódott meg számukra az a luxus, hogy feleslegesen kimerítsék azokat, akiknek fel kell tartóztatniuk a felbőszült kokuichiket, még ők elvégzik a szükséges rituálét.

Vagyis, ezt a problémát itt elsődlegesen nekik kellett megoldani, addig, míg bírják erővel.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Severus óvatosan osont végig az üres folyosón a célpontja felé, egy igen hosszú napja volt, fáradtnak érezte megát, de tudta, hogy képtelen lesz igazából aludni, de nem is akart bájitalt bevenni rá. Már az is csoda volt, hogy a szervezete még nem lett immunis rájuk, ahányszor már használnia kellett őket. Legalább négy teljes órába tartott, mígnem sikerült lenyugtatniuk a diákokat és kideríteniük a pánik okát, majd két hozzáadott óra, hogy a legfiatalabb Weasleyt végre lefogják, a bénító bűbájokat kikerülte, és beadják neki az altató szérumot. A lány jelenleg a kórházi szárnyban alszik, a testvérei, legalább is három a négyből, vele vannak. A negyedik a bandából az aurorokkal volt, és egy igen dühös volt borzot próbáltak lenyugtatni, miután az meghallgatott egy patrónus üzenetet az édesanyjától. Lehet, hogy nem ismerte az egész üzenetet, de a következő rendgyűlésen gondja lesz arra, hogy titkon becsempésszen valamit Molly Weasley főztjébe, volt pár olyan alkotása, ami csupán egy kiemelt személyre hat, kisebb bosszú gyanánt. Mégis mit képzelt magáról az a nő! Még jó, hogy Draco és Lucius nem hallottak még erről, vagy jó eséllyel háború törne ki, nem minthogyha gond lenne, ha más nem, talán a két legifjabb kölyök tanulna valamit. Az lehet, hogy a lány találta meg a hiányzó szemeket, de az Abbot lány kapta ki a nyelvet, és ő nem vált hisztériássá emiatt, hogy legalább öt tanárnak kelljen lefognia, hogy végre nyugtuk legyen a sikoltozásaitól, még Tuny sem lett volna ennyire drámai az eset miatt, és most még nem is volt kegyetlen, csak őszinte és jó megfigyelő. Egy szemgolyó bekapása nem egyenlő azzal, mintha valaki egy kupa baziliszkusz mérget hörpintene le! Szüksége volt valamire, ami eltereli a figyelmét, s ez vissza is vitte eredeti gondolataihoz.

\- **_Egyedül azért járok el hozzá, mert a másik opció könnyen tönkretehetné a barátságunkat. Hacsak végre rá is tudnék jönni, hogy mégis mikor lett rám ilyen hatással, valamint, hogy miért nem vettem eddig észre, amíg nem mászott rám szó szerint a felismerés_** – motyogta az orra alatt, míg elővette pálcáját és meglendítette, hogy kinyissa a portré mögött rejlő ajtót.

Ez volt az oka, hogy miért is volt képtelen rendesen aludni, a gyilkosságok mellett, amióta Jizabel megtette lépését azon az estén, valamint felajánlotta neki, hogy nyugodtan nevezheti bárkinek, és ő nagy rémületére Lucius nevét hangoztatta a végső pillanatban, teljesen lehetetlen volt a nyugalom. Valahányszor elaludt, maga előtt látta az elmúlt hetek véres jeleneteit, ha meg nem azokat, akkor egy bizonyos arisztokratát a hálójában, vagy az irodájában, s még jó pár helyen melyeket nem fog megemlíteni. Megrázva a fejét, még időben meggátolta magát attól, hogy kiadjon egy frusztrált nyögést. Időnként nem tudta, hogy mégis mit követhetett el, tán egy ezelőtti életben, hogy a születése óta képtelen arra, amit mások a boldog életnek neveznek. Nagy levegőt véve meglökte az ajtót, s belépet, de hamar le is fagyott a jelenettől, ami ott bent fogadta. Rendbe, megtalálta a férfit, akit kereset, de az jelen pillanatban nyitott inggel ült a kanapén, még az a személy, kit igazából akart szintén jelen volt és éppen félig rámászott az unokatestvérére, és nem viselt semmit a nadrágján kívül. Lucius mindig is ilyen testhezálló nadrágokat viselt volna?

Lucius Malfoy nagyon is remélte, hogy a jelenlegi szituáció csupán egy rossz rémálom, valami, amiből mindjárt felébred. Miért nem volt már ébren? Azért osont ide, hogy Jizabel segítségével túltegye magát a frusztrációján, ami arra akarta késztetni, hogy lemenjen az alapsorba ahol Severus kamrái vannak, majd vesse rá magát a férfira. Most meg, az a bizonyos személy ott állt ledermedve az ajtóban, figyelve őket az igen egyértelmű pozíciójukban. Szinte érezte, hogy a szíve darabokra törik amikor Severus egy gyors elnézést motyogva sarkon fordult és megindult az ajtó irányába, majd a kanapén lelte magát arccal előre. Pislogva meglepettségében észrevette, hogy Jizabel kicsúszott alóla és most ott állt Severus mögött, hosszú karjai a férfi dereka körül, magához húzva a másikat. Úgy festet, éppen most ért el egy mélyebb pontot a fantáziái terén, mert a jelenet igen erősen felizgatta.

\- Severus, – lehelte a fekete hajú fülébe – nincsen semmi oka annak, hogy távozz, már így is szabályt szegtél, hogy egyedül jöttél ide. Miért nem csatalakozol hozzánk? – Érezte, hogy a másik ledermed.

\- Mégis honnan veszi, azt az abszurd ötletet, hogy itt fogok maradni? – Kérdezte Severus, tovább próbálkozva a szabadulással, Jizabel erősebb volt, mint amit a testalkata sugallna.

\- Jizabel, engedd el. – Jelentette ki Lucius, amit remélt egy határozott hang volt, még akkor is, ha azt szerette volna, hogy a másik maradjon.

\- Nem, ma este mindhárman itt maradunk – felelte Jizabel vigyorogva, ha végre lezárták ezt az egész ügyet és kijutnak innen, akkor már semmi sem gátolja, hogy hazamenjen. Az édesapjának szüksége volt rá, ha ő nincsen vele, akkor Cain könnyebben behálózhatja, azt pedig nem fogja engedni, hogy az apjuk szeretetét elvegyék tőle. – Mellesleg, akkor ma este legalább mindenki a másik korrekt nevét fogja használni – jelentette ki, s Severust a kanapé felé kezdte vezetni, hol Lucius még mindig ledöbbenten figyelte őket.

Addig is, ugyanebben az időben Theo egy furcsa zajra ébredt, valami mozgott a szobában, valami nagy és nem emberi. Teste megdermedt, a lépések az ajtótól egyre beljebb hatoltak, de a többiek nem is reagáltak rá. Nagyot nyelve, óvatosan résnyire nyitotta a jobb szemét, hogy lássa a behatolót, de a sötétben csupán egy pár vörösen izzó szemet látott. _’A fenébe, hogy került ez ide!_ ’ Kiáltotta az elméjében, most mégis mitévő legyen? Shisui azt mondta, hogy a fény világába átjutott kokichik megvadulnak és károkat tudnak okozni másokban és a környezetükben, ami rosszabb, egyedül ő tudta, hogy veszélyben vannak, s ő az egyik oka, mert vonzotta őket. Nem engedheti, hogy a barátai megsérüljenek! Félrevetve a takarót megragadta a pálcáját, s kiugrott az ágyból. Hirtelen, mintha sokkal jobban látott volna a homályban, pontosan kivéve ellenfele hatalmas alakját, penge alakú, elülső kezeit, ha nevezhette őket azoknak, hosszú farkát, és hüllőszerű pofáját, melyet haragos sikolyra nyitott.

\- Szóval, ilyen az amikor valaki egy griffendéles? – kérdezte gúnyosan, megiramodva, valahogyan kicselezve a szörnyeteget és elérve az ajtót. – Engem akarsz? Akkor kapj el!

A lénynek nem is kellett kétszer mondani, s Theo nagy rémületére igen gyorsan már ott lihegett a sarkában, de legalább már a folyosón voltak, de innen merre? A gondolatai, hogy előrukkoljon egy ötlettel, hamar szertefoszlottak minden reménnyel együtt, hogy sértetlenül kerüljön ki a dologból, ugyanis most jelent meg három másik kokuichi, elzárva az utat. Zsákutcában volt, s valami azt súgta neki, hogy a varázsigéi nem fognak túl sok jót tenni olyasmi ellen, ami árnyékból volt. Úgy fest, igazat kell adnia Nightray professzornak azon a téren, hogy szánalmasnak tekinti őket, mert minden gond megoldását a mágiára bízzák. A varázslat azonban nem mindenható, vannak olyan helyzetek, ahol semmire sem megy vele az ember, a professzor ezt próbálta érzékeltetni velük, de sokuk túl büszke volt arra, hogy ezt belássa, furcsa mód még a muggli születésűek sem látták meg az igazat. Most, ahogyan ez a négy bestia közeledett feléje, készen arra, hogy végezzenek vele, oly sok minden megvilágosult előtte, annyi hibát vétettek generációról-generációra, a legszívesebben nevetett volna kínjában.

\- Tényleg, szánalmasak vagyunk… - hirtelen kettő a támadóiból szétfoszlott a szeme láttára, s a semmiből egy férfi jelent meg hasonló monokróm színezetű öltözetben, mint Shisui, de nála a fekete dominált, hosszú, vörös haj, zöld szemek, a homlokán valamilyen csillagszerű jel volt, s fekete rúzst viselt?

\- Miért nem lepődök meg azon, hogy pont te vagy Shisui új gyermekválasztottja – jelentette ki az idegen a fejét rázva, majd visszafordult a még megmaradt kokuichik irányába. – Maradj hátul, még nem vagy képes ellenük harcolni – parancsolta a fiatal varázslónak, amikor egy ismerős hang ütötte meg a felüket.

\- Homurabi! Theo, te meg mit keresel itt kint? – Theo látta ahogyan Shisui feléjük siet, de a név melyet elsőnek kiáltott megfogta a figyelmét, szóval ez a személy Shisui ellentéte és a shinnek második királya, ez megmagyarázná a fekete szín dominálását az öltözetében.

\- Sajnálom, az egyik kokuichi behatolt a hálótermünkbe, ki kellett onnan csalnom, hogy senkinek se essen bántódása – válaszolta őszintén, amikor a rei megölelte, valahogyan biztonságban érezte magát a másiknál.

\- Jól tetted – volt az egyedüli válasz, amit kapott, mert Shisui ismételten a másik férfi irányába fordult. – Homurabi, kérlek, bánj el ezekkel, én visszaviszem Theot a hálótermébe, sietek vissza. – Alig, hogy ezt kimondta még öt ellenfél jelent meg a semmiből.

\- Ajánlom akkor, hogy nagyon gyors legyél – válaszolta Homurabi – ne aggódj, rendben leszek – tette hozzá, amikor meglátta párja aggódó tekintetét.

\- Rendben – Theo hallotta az aggodalmat a király hangjában, s valahogyan megértette az okát. Fény és árnyék egyben jár, az egyik nincsen a másik nélkül, szükségük van egymásra, hogy létezhessenek.

\- Shisui, döntöttem – jelentette ki, félt, az igaz volt, szomorú is volt, hogy fájdalmat okoz szeretteinek, de ez olyasmi volt, amit meg kellett tennie.

\- Theo, nem kell kényszerítened magad – felelte az aranyszemű uralkodó lágyan, de Theo látta, ahogyan összerezzent a csata zajától mögöttük.

\- Nem kényszerítem magam Shisui, mit kell tennem, hogy rei legyek? – Végül a másik bólintott.

\- Kérlek, állj egy kicsit távolabb, csupán ennyit kell tenned, minden más az én dolgom. – Theo bólintott és úgy cselekedett, ahogy azt mondták neki, miután pozícióba állt Shisui a kezében lévő ezüstpálcának végét a földnek ütötte, majd egyfajta inkarnációt kezdet mondani, a fiatal varázsló ennek hatására érezte, hogy a teste a levegőbe emelkedik, erős fény öleli körül, de nem bántja szemeit, mágikus körök kezdtek megjelenni a fényoszlop körül.

**_„Halld meg szavam,_ **

**_mag, mely elzárva alszol._ **

 

**_Én vagyok minden létnek fénye._ **

**_A kapu, a két világ között._ **

**_Ama hely, tomboló, fényes lángjaiból,_ **

**_légyen az új jel ide előhívva._ **

 

**_És bevésetve!”_ **

A fény egyre csak erősödött és Theo érezte, hogy valami megváltozott, egy új erő, akár egy lángoló tenger robogott végig az erein. Egy érzés járta át melyet még sohasem érzet, majd az őt körülölelő fényesség szertefoszlott.

\- Nem is rossz kezdés egy gyermektől, ki csupán most születet – jelentette ki Homurabi egy vigyorral feketére festet ajkain, zöld szemével figyelve, ahogyan két újabb kokuichi eltűnt a szemük láttára, feloldva a fényben.


	7. Könnyek a pengén

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A CrimeLibraryn láttam egy fotót a "ling chi" kivitelezéséről...furcsamód a barátaim jobban reagáltak rá, mint én...valahogyan érdekes volt, de nem értettem az undor és kiborulás faktort...

Theodor Nott fáradtan zuhant az ágyába, ha eddig nem találta volna kényelmesnek, akkor most egyszerűen mennyeinek vélte. Az egész éjszakája azzal telt el, hogy Shihuinak és Homurabinak segítet kouichiket pusztítani, majd annak tanulásával, hogy hogyan vehet fel ismételten ember alakot. Olyan hajnali négy körül végeztek miután a direkt királyok is megérkeztek. Ryuuko egy igen érdekes személy volt, időnként kissé naiv afelé, hogy mit mond, nem fogta vissza magát, az a kasza meg igen érdekes fegyver lehetett. Shirogane pedig, azt már tudta, hogy nem nagyon szeretné magára haragítani, de valamikor tényleg meg kell kérdeznie Shisuit, hogy az meglehet, hogy a sin királyok néznek úgy ki, mint akik a veszélyesebbek, az ő aurájuk parancsolja ki a legtöbb tiszteletet, de akkor miért viselnek rúzst. Homurabi feketét használt, Shirogane pedig valami vörös tónust, melyek ijesztő módon illettek a bőr és hajtónusokhoz. Igaz, ezen gondolkozhat máskor is, egyelőre aludni szeretet volna, minden izma sajgott, teljesen mindegy, hogy a gravitáció törvényei az új testére kevésbe voltak hatással, mint régen. A fizikai harc, fárasztó dolog volt, s sajnos még egy dolog felmerült ez által, amiben Nightray professzor igazat mondott, az életmódjuk miatt gyenge a tűrőképességük, rosszul osztják be az energiát, mely a rendelkezésükre áll. Ezen változtatnia kell, de a pihenés előnyt élvezett. Alig hunyta le a szemeit és engedte az alvást, hogy körbefogja testét, valaki megbökte a vállát.

\- Theo, ébredj fel, itt a reggeli ideje és ma még vannak óráink – hallotta Blaise hangját fölülről. Csodás, hat múlt.

\- Ngh… könyörgöm, mondjátok, hogy az első óránk nem Nightrayyel lesz – volt az egyedüli, amit nyögni tudott, már csak az kéne, hogy ez után az éjszaka után még ott is mozognia kéne.

\- Sajnos igen, úgyhogy kifelé a takaró alól – jött Draco kijelentése, éppen a nyakkendőjét igazgatta a tükör előtt.

\- Meg fogok halni… - nyögte, de hirtelen egy ismerős nevetés ütötte meg a fülét, mi kapcsára olyan gyorsan ült fel az ágyban, hogy kissé megijesztette Blaise-t.

\- Öregem, óvatosabban – jelentette ki a másik fiú.

\- Sajnálom – válaszolta Theo automatikusan, mert tekintete teljes mértékben a falnak támaszkodó shinre szegeződött, ki vigyorogva figyelte a fiút.

\- Ne aggódj, az óra jót fog neked tenni, valamint jó felkészítés arra, ami jönni fog, mivel ezután én foglak edzeni – jelentette ki – a különböző harctechnikák megtanulása még emberi mivoltom idején vált a hobbimmá, Shisui elsősorban gyógyító, de a te képességed nem arra koncentrálódik, így a párjaként kötelességemnek érzem a tanításodat. – Theo kíváncsi volt arra, hogy a barátai bolondnak néznék-e, ha most a párnáját a vörös hajú árnyéknak vágja, kit ők nem látnak.

Végül úgy döntött, hogy nem, már csak az kéne, hogy Pansy és Granger még jobban a nyomában legyenek, kissé ijesztő volt a tudat, hogy a két boszorkány utána osongatott.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

\- Aaachuuu…

\- Egészségedre, kérlek, ne mond, hogy sikerült megfáznod – közölte Vincent a mellette ülő vörös hajú férfival.

\- Kételkedem, ez inkább olyan volt, mintha valaki beszélne rólam – válaszolta Rufus megremegve. – Igaz, ez most nem volt olyan rossz, mint egy pár hete.

\- Igazad van, de akkor is, ha nem érzed jól magad pihenj le – utasította Vincent, jelezve, ha tényleg egy betegség kezdete lenne a helyzet, akkor nem hezitálna, hogy Yamanéval aludni küldje.

\- Ahogyan akarod, ha tényleg lejönnék valamivel, pihenni fogok – sajnos ilyenkor nem volt helye vitatkozni a szeretőjével.

\- Ennek örülök – jött az elégedet válasz.

Addig is a tanári asztal másik vége felé…

\- Severus, tudom, hogy még rendes napokon sem vagy beszédes, de a mai nap folyamán, még a szokásosnál is hallgatagabb vagy – jegyezte meg Minerva miután már tíz teljes perce próbálta megszerezni a férfi figyelmét, tudta, hogy önzőnek tűnhet, de a másikkal való beszélgetések vagy viták mindig elvették a gondolatait a gondokról, s ezt mindig kész volt kihasználni.

\- Sajnálom, Minerva a dolog az, hogy igen keveset aludtam – válaszolta, majd óvatosan dobott egy fagyos tekintetett a másik oldalán ülő két férfi irányába. Jizabel csupán elmosolyodott és belekortyolt a teájába, míg Lucius a reggeliére koncentrált.

\- Meg tudom érteni, a tegnapi nap mindnyájunk számára nehéz volt, és minél tovább vagyunk ide bezárva annál rosszabb lesz – felelte a boszorkány, amikor egy villa csattanását hallották a tányéron. Oldalra fordulva meglátták az aurorokat és Percyt, ahogyan aggódva tekintenek Tonksra, a lány haja mélyvörös volt, a végei feketék. A zajok tőle jöttek, mialatt a tányérján lévő zöldséget kínozta, ha szemei a griffendél asztalnál ülő ideges Weasleyekre estek, nehéz volt nem érezni azt a tekintett, ha rád szegezték. – Attól tartok, hogy Tonks még mindig nem feledte el a tegnapit – suttogta Severusnak, ki enyhén elsápadt, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy mi is történt tegnap.

\- Remélhetőleg, nem közli a tegnapi üzenet tartalmát a nagybátyjával, vagy annak rossz vége lesz – súgta vissza, szerencséjére Lucius még mindig nem nézet az irányukba, eleve ő is csodának tartotta, hogy képes ránézni a tegnap esti hármasuk után, és nem furcsán érezni magát.

\- Egyet értek veled, még mindig nehezemre esik elhinni, hogy Molly tényleg így mert viselkedni – jelentette ki Minerva, részben megértette a boszorkány reakcióit, de egyben emlékezett a legfiatalabb Black lányra, s nem tudott magán segíteni, de bárhogyan is nézte, mindig is olyan törékenynek tűnt a számára.

\- Engem nem igen lepet meg, hisz látod, hogy a két legfiatalabbja hogyan viselkedik, vagy ahogyan Grangert kezelte, amikor Vitrol azt híresztelte, hogy Potterral jár – kommentálta Severus – túlzottan is gyanús volt az anyáskodása Potter felett, de az nem az én dolgom, de abban biztos lehetsz, hogy lesz vele egy két megbeszélnivalóm Narcissa véget. Az egyedüli jó dolog, amit az a nő összehozott, hogy Narcissa visszakapta a nővérét és valami azt súgja nekem, hogy az unokatestvérét is. – Minerva erre csak bólintani tudott, természetesen neki is feltűntek ezek a dolgok, s most, hogy Severus is egyetértett vele elhatározta, hogy jobban szemmel fogja tartani a Weasley-családot. – Viszont, remélem, hogy előbb-utóbb lenyugszik, mivel attól tartok az a szerencsétlen zöldség nem ellenfél a számára.

\- Attól tartok a tányér és a villa sem – adta hozzá Minerva, s most már Luciusnak is feltűnt a reggeli mészárlás pár emberrel arrébb.

\- Nymphadora, az étel nem játék mindegy, hogy Bellatrix nagynénéd mit mondana efelől – utasította a fiatal boszorkányt ahogyan akkoriban Dracot, az a nő rossz hatással volt a gyerekekre. Mindenki nagy ledöbbenésére Tonks nem reagált a szokásos módján azért mert valaki a keresztnevén szólította, ami még ijesztőbb volt, hogy mosolyogni kezdet amikor a férfi felé fordult.

\- Rendben bácsikám, s családtagoknak Dora, – majd ezután a kijelentés után visszatért a reggelihez, de sokkal nyugodtabban, igaz, mindenki, aki hallotta a kijelentését tátogva tekintett az asztalra.

Nem sokan tudták, hogy az egyik auror Lucius Malfoy közeli rokona, ez már két személyt jelentett a várban. Ez a jelenet főleg az oroszlánok asztalánál váltott ki hitetlenkedő reakciókat, a Weasley testvérek részben ledöbbentek, részben felháborodtak, hogy Tonks családtagként kezeli az idősebb Malfoyt, míg Harry tanácstalanul nézet át a termen Hermionéra. Komolyan beszélnie kell a lánnyal, hogy segítsen neki a nyomozásban, talán a mai szabad órájukon meg is tudja tenni.

Így is cselekedet, amikor sikeresen kiszúrta egykori, közeli barátját, amint a könyvtár egyik rejtett zugában ült több könyvoszlop árnyékában. Kissé frusztráltnak látszott mialatt egy noteszba jegyzetelt, mert az alsó ajkát harapdálta, valami, amit csak ilyen esetekben csinált. Nagy levegőt véve, hisz amióta Parkinson jobbágya lett nem beszélt vele, valami, ami miatt szégyellte magát, és elindult az asztala irányába, remélve, hogy Hermione szóba áll vele, ha pedig nem, akkor remélhetőleg nem átkozza meg.

\- Er… Hermione – szólította meg óvatosan a lányt, készen arra, hogy a földre vesse magát, ha szükséges lenne.

\- Harry, ha azért jöttél, hogy bocsátsak meg Ronaldnak, akkor kérlek, most távoz, mert erre nincsen időm – a hangja végleges, és rideg volt, amikor Ron nevét kimondta, ez teljesen letisztázta, hogy a barátságuk végleg darabokra hullott.

\- Igazándiból nem ezért jöttem – felelte végül, nem szeretet segítséget kérni, de egyedül nem sikerülne kideríteni az igazságot.

\- Nem ezért? – Hermione meg volt lepve, eredetileg azt hitte, hogy Harry eddig azért nem jött hozzá, mert Ront próbálta jobb belátásra bírni, na, igen, előbb lehetne egy Magyar Mennydörgőnek megtanítani az apportálást, mint annak az alaknak az eszére hatni, ha egyáltalán van neki.

\- Nem, a segítségedet szerettem volna kérni, tudom, hogy nem fog neked tetszeni, de el akarom kapni a gyilkost – válaszolta, majd gyorsan folytatta mielőtt még a lány közbevághatott volna -, igen veszélyes, de az aurorok nem lelkik és egyre többen halnak meg. Kérlek, Mione, segíts, csak rád számíthatok. – Hermione csupán nagyot sóhajtott, tudta, ha nem segít, egyedül vág neki a veszélyes küldetésnek, azt meg nem akarta.

\- Rendben, - Harry szeme erre felragyogott – de van két feltételem – valahogyan furcsa előérzése volt – elődlegesen, Pansy, Malfoy, Zabini és Nott is velünk jönnek, második, Daphne-t nem lehet lebeszélni arról, hogy látni akarja a húga testét, így kéne a térkép és talán a köpeny, hogy biztonságosan bejussunk. Elfogadod a feltételeimet?

\- Nem szívesen, de igen – felelte Harry csüggedten, ez még szép lesz, mivel Malfoy apja és rokona is a lehetséges gyanúsítottai listáján szerepeltek.

\- Csodás, ez máris könnyebbé teszi az itteni munkámat, ha akarod ma este már bele is vághatunk a feladatba – jelentette ki Hermione mosolyogva – emellett, ne aggódj, ha jobban megismered, őket eléggé rendben vannak. – Harry nem nagyon akart válaszolni erre, de legalább lesz segítsége.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Aznap este a második emeleten, a Bolond Boszorka szobrának árnyékában egy hat fős csoport találkozott tikos küldetésre. Igaz, az összegyűltek egy része nem önszántából volt jelen, vagy akart egyáltalán együttműködni egyes jelenlévőkkel, de nem volt más választásuk. A felnőttek megtettek mindent, ami a hatalmukban állt, de nem jártak sikerrel, de visszatekintve az elmúlt évek tanulságaira, Potter mindig megleli az igazi tettest és hatástalanítja vagy még időben magához vonz egy felmentő csapatott. Csak ők éljék túl addig, míg ez bekövetkezik.

\- Szóval, lenne valaki annyira kedves és még egyszer elmondaná nekem, hogy miért is vagyunk itt kint, az éjszaka közepén, amikor egy gyilkos rohangászik az iskolában? - kérdezte Draco irritáltan, mögötte a többi fiú bólogatott, ha Theo inkább azt remélte, hogy nem futnak bele a kokuichikbe, mert akkor nehéz lenne pár dolgot megmagyaráznia.

\- Egyszerű, segítünk Harrynek elkapni a gyilkost – jelentette ki Hermione, amire egyesek úgy néztek rá, mint aki éppen most jelentette ki, hogy Merlin, Hisztis Myrtli mosdójában lakik.

\- Granger, ha nálad ez a vicc, kérlek, ne próbálj komikus lenni a jövőben – jött Blaise bizonytalan hangja, inkább visszamenne a klubhelyiségbe, tudta, hogy ott sem lenne nagyobb biztonságban, de legalább be tudná magának beszélni, hogy igen.

\- Nem viccelek Zabini – válaszolta vissza a barna hajú boszorkány a szemét forgatva. – Komolyan, egyelőre csak utánanézünk pár lehetséges tettesnek és ennyi. Emellett, így Harry segítségével könnyebben bejuthatunk a patológia szobába, hogy Daphne láthassa Astoriát és ne legyünk elkapva.

\- Akkor sem tetszik ez nekem – tette hozzá Theo.

\- Azért tényleg, ti most férfiak vagytok, vagy nyuszik? Essünk túl rajta – hangzott Pansy kijelentése.

\- Egyet értek Pansyvel, minél hamarabb nekikezdünk, annál hamarabb végzünk – erre a fiúk nagy nehezen bólintottak, tudták, hogy vesztettek – rendben Harry, készen állunk.

\- Mi… o… igen, akkor induljunk – válaszolta, kellett egy pár perc mire összeszedte magát, Harryt teljesen meglepte, hogy a slytherinek és Hermione mennyire természetesen kommunikálnak egymással, mintha már az első év óta közeli barátok lennének. Ez a gondolat kettős érzelmeket keltett benne, egyrészről örült, hogy nem bántják, másrészről azonban fájt, hogy olyanokkal, sokkal jobban érzi magát, mint akikkel egy házba jár. – Szóval az első a listánkon, - rendben ezt nehéz lesz átvinni – Malfoy unokatestvére.

\- Csupán egy dolgot szeretnék tudni, - kezdte a szőke varázsló - mégis, mi a baja mindenkinek Jizabellel – förmedt Harryre Draco, már elege volt, hogy az első nap óta, folytonosan le kellett oltania a prefektusi státuszával, és Malfoy létével, mindenkit, hogy a diákság többi része hagyjon végre fel a szóbeszéddel a rokonáról.

\- Malfoy, kérlek, nyugodj meg, Harry szerintem azért gondolt pont rá, mivel a gyilkosságok javarészén muggli orvosi módszerek lettek használva és ő pont akként dolgozik, ha igazat adok neked, hogy ez még nem elég evidencia, - ezzel hátratekintett barátjára egy olvashatatlan tekintettel -, de Harry hajlamos a megszállottságra a sejtései terén. Első évben például teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy Snape van a kő után és, hogy Mógust használja fel, látjuk mi lett a vége, a rá következő évben biztos volt benne, hogy te vagy Slytherin utódja, a végeredményt pedig ismerjük – nyugtatgatta Hermione a kissé ledöbbent varázslót, még Harry próbálta mindenki tekintetét kerülni. – Amire ki akarok lyukadni, az, hogy ezzel tisztázhatod őt. – Draco erre bólintott, ha még mindig kissé furcsán nézet Harryre.

\- Akkor induljunk végre, Draco, tudod, hogy merre van a szobája? – Theo kérdésére a Malfoy örökös kurtán bólintott és megindult lefelé a folyosón, a többiek a nyomában.

Az út néma csöndben zajlott, át a hosszú folyosón, a fáklyák pislákoló fényében, el az üres keretek között, mert még maguk a festmények is rettegtek a láthatatlan fenyegetéstől. Összerezzentek valahányszor egy enyhe zaj elérte füleiket, a sötétség mintha egyre közelebb kúszott volna hozzájuk, valami a torkukat szorította. Végre egy több órásnak tűnő idő elteltével elértek a keresett helyre, s Harry gyorsan előkapta a térképet, hogy ellenőrizze, hogy Disraeli professzor bent-e van vagy nincs, a termeihez vezető ajtó mindenesetre résnyire nyitva állt, mintha valaki sietve ment volna be rajta és nem figyelt arra, hogy rendesen becsukja maga után.

\- Ez furcsa, Malfoy apja is bent van – jelentette ki Harry, de mihelyst kimondta a szavakat rá kellett jönnie, hogy most nagyon is hülyeséget mondott.

\- Potter, mégis mit jelent számodra az a kifejezés, hogy unokatestvérek? – kérdezte Draco felhúzott szemöldökkel és a többiek is kissé furán néztek rá.

\- Egyszerűen osonjunk be – volt az egyedüli válasza, ezt a szócsatát képtelen lenne megnyerni anélkül, hogy ne égesse le magát jobban.

Óvatosan kinyitva az ajtót egymás után beosontak, figyelve arra, hogy még a legkisebb zajt is elkerüljék, ha mégis lelepleződnének megbeszélték, hogy Draco bemegy és elmondja, hogy nem tudott aludni. Mikor a második bejárati ajtóhoz értek észrevették, hogy az is részben nyitva van, s nem is kellett sokáig tűnődniük, hogy miért, mert Mr. Malfoy hangja igen tisztán kivehető volt, csakúgy, mint a férfi maga mialatt a kanapén ülő rokona előtt állt, arcán felháborodás és egy érzés, ami sokakat ledöbbentett, kétségbeesés.

\- Azt hittem, hogy már sohasem leszünk képesek lenyugtatni a házi manókat… és egy jó ideig képtelen leszek hozzányúlni a leveshez – az rejtőzködő diákok erre összenéztek, szóval volt egy gyilkosság a konyhában. – Jizabel, kérlek, máskor ne legyél ennyire részletes, ha látod, hogy a hallgatóságod egy jó része az ájulás határán van.

\- Csupán azt mondtam, amit hallani akartak, tekintettel arra, hogy az a szegény gyerek hogyan távozott. Nem lehet senkit sem élete végéig kímélni az igazságtól, ezt neked kéne a legjobban tudnod – hangzott Jizabel nyugodt hangja mialatt hátradőlt ülőhelyén. – Visszatérve az előbbi beszélgetésünkre, miután innen kijutunk, még maradok nálatok egy vagy két hétig, de utána haza kell sietnem az apámhoz. – Mindenki ledöbbenten figyelte, ahogyan a Malfoy-családfő arca először elfehéredet, majd elsötétedett, kezei ökölbe szorultak.

\- Nem, nem engedem, hogy visszatérj ahhoz az alakhoz, nem látod, hogy mit tesz veled? Mit tett az édesanyáddal, a nővéreiddel? – csattant fel Lucius dühösen, képtelen volt elhinni, hogy még mindig erről vitáznak.

\- Lucius, te ezt nem értheted, az apámnak szüksége van rám, ha nem térek hamarosan vissza Cain elragadja tőlem. Nem engedem annak a fattyúnak, hogy azt tegye, az apám szeretete csak az enyém, s minden rendben lesz, ha végre sikerül visszahoznunk Augusztát az életbe. Még akkor is, ha ő Cain anyja. – Az ajtóban mindenki tág szemekkel nézet Draco irányába, ki csupán megrázta a fejét, jelezve, hogy ő is annyit tud, mint ők.

\- Szeretet, szeretetet! – kiáltotta Lucius, gúnyosan felnevetve – Jizabel, éveken keresztül megkorbácsolni egy gyermeket nem az apai szeretetett jelzi, nem viszonozza az érzéseidet. Térj végre magadhoz! Az a férfi, megszállottan próbálja feltámasztani a nővérét kivel erőszak által gyereket nemzet, azt a gyermeket, ki a féltestvéred és te féltékeny vagy iránta! Ő okozta az anyád, az én nagynéném halálát, elvitette és megölette a nővéreidet! – Hermionénak el kellett takarnia a száját, nehogy elhagyja az a sikoly, mely ki akart törni a hallottak alapján, Pansy is hasonlóan cselekedett, míg Blaise és Theo megtámasztották Dracot, ki fal fehéren tekintett be a szobába, sohasem tudta meg, hogy mi történt nagyapja testvérével és azt sem tudta, hogy Jizabelnek voltak testvérei. Harry úgy érzete, hogy minden belsősége lassacskán jéggé dermed, nem hitte volna, hogy egyszer ilyesmi történt a Malfoy családban.

\- Viszont én még élek, apa aggódott értem és gyenge egészségem miatt, ezért használta fel a testvéreim egészséges szerveit, hogy én élhessek – válaszolta Jizabel kemény hangon – ők mindent megtettek volna azért, hogy ne essen bántódásom, és végül pont ezt tették, egyikük sem bánta meg. – Ezzel felállt és a hálószoba felé indult.

\- Jizabel, könyörgöm, mond, hogy nem hoztad el őket – fakadt ki Lucius, arca teljesen elsápadt a gondolattól, az ajtóban rejtőzők addig is rémült tekintetet váltottak egymással.

\- Ne butáskodj Lucius, tudod, hogy anya nem annyira szereti az utazgatást és magányos lenne egyedül – válaszolta Jizabel a szobából egy nevetéssel -, csak Emily kísért el, tudod, hogy mindig te voltál a kedvence a családban. – Lucius szíve fájdalmasan összeszorult, még tisztán emlékezett legidősebb unokanővérére, ragyogó azúrkék szemeire, lágy nevetésére, porcelán bőrére, arany hajára, a nyugodt éjszakákra a tetőn, ahogyan megmutatta neki az eltérő csillagképeket és mesélt róluk. Hogyan is tudná valaha is elfelejteni őt. – Itt is vagyunk. Emily, közöld Luciusszal, hogy ne szóljon bele olyan dolgokba, amit nem érthet, mert Abraxas bácsi sem értette a szüleim kapcsolatát –, majd ezzel Jizabel, a hat diák elszörnyedésére, egy üveget nyomott az idősebb Malfoy elé, melyben tisztán láthatták a benne díszelgő emberi szívet és egy pár szemgolyót.

\- Sajnálom Emily, én itt megteszek mindent, hogy vigyázzak az öcsédre – válaszolta Lucius törött hangon – Jizabel, ők már régen távol vannak, s a gyilkosuk kihasznál téged és a téveszméidet. A családod vagyok és szeretlek, bíz bennem, hogy tudom mi a jó neked. – Majd ezzel magához ölelte a fiatalabb varázslót, az unokanővére maradványait tartalmazó üveg a mellkasuknak préselődött, de nem érdekelte. – Ha tetszik neked, ha nem, de vigyázni fogok rád, nénikénk, Emily, Elli és Kathy kedvéért.

\- Lucius, nem kell rám vigyázni, azt apa már megteszi – válaszolta a másik nyugodt hangon.

Ezalatt az ajtónál Hermione megragadta Blaise és Harry karját, Pansy ugyanezt tette Theoval és Dracoval, majd megkezdték a kijárat felé húzni őket. Sikeresen kiérve elindultak tovább, távolabb a két felnőttől. Miután végre elég messzire voltak, Draco akaratlanul túltette magát a vacsoráján, ez nem lehetett igaz, miért nem szóltak neki erről? Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy valaki ilyesmit tett a családjával, ez egyszerűen nem ért! A többiek is hasonló ledöbbenésen és undoron mentek keresztül. Mégis hogyan tehetett valaki egy másik személyt, ki a saját fia, ennyire tönkre lelkileg? Hermione biztos volt abban, hogy saját bácsikája, ki a gyermekvédelemnél dolgozott, most robbanna fel a dühtől, míg Harry azon gondolkodott, hogy a Dursleyok azzal a férfival szemben még elmennének szertő rokonokként!

\- Re… remélem, ho… hogy ez tisztázta Jizabelt a számodra Potter – hangzott Draco gyenge hangja, még mindig a földön térdelt, s zihálva lélegzett, hogy lenyugtassa magát.

\- I… igen, és sajnálom… - mégis, mi mást mondhatott volna, eddig még nem találta magát szemben ilyen szituációval. Merlinre, még Voldemort sem volt ennyire elvetemült, legalább is, nem hallott ilyen akcióról, a részéről a családja irányában.

\- Mindegy… ki a következő – mindenki látta a szőke hajú varázslón, hogy próbálja elvonni a figyelmet az imént hallottakról és személy szerint mind egyet értettek vele.

\- Barma és Nightray, tekintettel arra, hogy Umbridge már nincsen itt – az utolsó résznél Harry, Hermione és Pansy összerezzentek, amikor akaratuk ellenére eszükbe jutott a borzalmas látvány, az égett torzó, a nyitott mellkassal a körülötte lévő morbid dekorációval.

\- Ugh, csak el ne kapjanak minket – jelentette ki Blaise.

\- Azt egyikőnk sem kívánja, még mindig nem tudom, hogy mi lehetet az a familiáris, ami kettévágta azt a mászórudat, mindketten igen jók a kézi harcokban, s emellett Nightray professzornak ott van az ollója, ami meg Barmát illeti, az a legyező melyet mindig magánál hord egy fémlegyező. – Foglalta össze Hermione a rájuk váró nehézségeket.

\- Fémlegyező? Biztos vagy benne Hermione, úgy értem, amilyen könnyen mozgatja úgy hittem, hogy csak fából és papírból van – jelentette ki Harry ledöbbenten.

\- Az a tény, hogy olyan könnyen kezeli, mintha egy normál legyező lenne, csupán azt jelenti, hogy már hosszú ideje birtokolja, és tudja, hogyan kell kezelni. Egy ilyen darab a legjobb esetben is 10 kilónál kezdődik a súlya terén – erre a magyarázatra mindenki egy fokkal sápadtabb lett, ez az este egyre jobb és jobb lesz.

\- Akkor már csak az a kérdés, hogy hol lehetnek – erre mindenki várakozva tekintett Harry irányába, kinek volt egy sanda gyanúja, hogy Hermione felvilágosította őket a térképről, de bízott benne, hogy tudta mit csinált.

\- A térkép szerint fent vannak a negyedik emeleten a könyvtárban – válaszolta kissé furcsa hangon.

\- Na, ez egyre jobb lesz, Granger, rád bízzuk magunkat, te kívülről ismered azt a helyet – jelentette ki Blaise, ha elkapják, senki sem veszi be, hogy azért szökött ki a veszélybe, hogy a könyvtárba bóklásszon.

\- Harry, van még valami? – kérdezte Hermione, válaszra sem méltatva a sötétbőrű varázsló előbbi kijelentését.

\- A térkép szerint a Szürke Hölgy is velük van – válaszolta a meglepett csapatnak.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Két pár láb osont végig a sötét folyosón, a céljuk tisztán lebegett a szemük előtt, ma este rájönnek a titok nyitjára, még akkor is, ha ez lesz az utolsó dolog, amit tesznek. Rendben, ez kissé morbid humor volt, de a környezet nem igen adott számukra túl sok ihletést. Nemrégiben kerülték el sikeresen Snape, McGalagony, Flitwick, Bimba, Sinistra és Hooch professzorokat. A tanárok gyászosan haladtak végig a folyosón, Sinistra professzor mindemellett még ájult is volt és Snapnek kellett cipelnie. A látvány kissé bizarr volt a két bátor bajkeverő számára, de a csoport szavai sokkal rosszabbak voltak. A házi manók, egy test megfőtt maradványait találták a levesben, az aurorok már felvitték a kórbonc terembe, hol Disraeli professzor a holnapi nap folyamán fog vele foglalkozni. Ugh… ha innen kijutnak egy életre tartózkodni fognak a levestől.

Kikerülve Félig Fej Nélküli Nickket, a Pufók Frátert, Hóborcot és a Véres Bárót, na, ezek meg mióta vannak barátias viszonyban? Megrázva fejüket, ezzel lehet máskor is foglalkozni, most fontosabb dolguk volt és pont meg is érkeztek, a cél már az orruk előtt volt a portré mögött.

Percy Weasley elgondolkodva ült, a kis dolgozó asztalnál, mely a kirendelt termei nappaliában állt. Ez az egész ügy kezdet számára túl sok lenni, nem elég, hogy még mindig semmi ötletük sem volt a gyilkos kilétéről, Tonks folyamatosan, miután lenyugodott, a barátságát kereste, ami természetesen zavarba hozta, az ikrek pedig mintha szándékosan kerülték volna. Ez a viselkedés rendben volt vele, s remélhetőleg Ron és Ginny is adaptálni fogják ezt tőlük, de nem volt benne túl sok reménye. A húgát mindig is elkényeztették, mert hosszú idő óta ő volt az első női Weasley, Ron pedig, bármit mondhat a gazdag aranyvérű családokról, ugyanúgy viselkedet, mint ők, de csodálkoznia kell e felől? Ott volt, amikor Mrs. Tonks patrónusa megjelent, hallotta, hogy az anyja milyen kelletlen és megalázó módon viselkedett Mrs. Malfoyyal. Mindezek a bezártság mellett súlyokként nehezedtek a lelkére, nehezebbé téve a koncentrálást egy már így is kilátástalannak tűnő helyzetben. Caramelnek sohasem lett volna szabad ide küldenie, s rábízni a nyomozás vezetését!

\- Sejthettem volna, hogy a karrierem olyan gyorsan megy majd végbe, mint ahogyan az elkezdődött – nyögte, fejét a kezeibe véve. Így a szoba csöndjében eltöltött órák után még jóslás nélkül is tudta, hogy csupán két opció van, ha nem kerítik kézre a gyilkost. Ő is az áldozatává válik vagy kirúgják, hasznavehetetlensége miatt. – Miért kellett ide visszaküldeni engem? Nem volt elég kínzás a múlt év? Netán, ez egyfajta büntetés, azért, amit akkoriban tettem? – Kérdéseire természetesen nem kapott választ, legalább is nem olyat, ami előbbre vitte volna, mert hirtelen az általa kihelyezett védőbűbájok reagálni kezdtek.

Valaki volt az ajtónál és megpróbált behatolni.

Megragadva pálcáját óvatosan megindult a bejárat felé, készen arra, hogy használja szükség esetén. Feloldva a záró bűbájokat, a bénító bűbáj már a nyelve hegyén volt amikor…

\- Hey, Perce…

\- …kellemes éjszakánk van.

\- Nektek tényleg nincsen semmiféle veszélyérzetetek! – csattant fel, karon ragadva lehetetlen testvéreit és berángatva azokat a járatba, majd ismételten kihelyezve a varázslatokat. Miután végzett megfordult, arcán felháborodottság és hitetlenség. – S most, elmagyaráznátok, hogy pontosan miért vagytok már megint kint, az éjszaka közepén! Tisztában vagytok azzal, hogy így még könnyebb célpontot nyújtotok a gyilkosnak?

\- Tudjuk, nem vagyunk naivak – válaszolta Fred vállat vonva, mialatt hejetfoglalt a kanapén.

\- A populáris elképzelésekkel ellentétben, meg szoktuk gondolni a tetteinket – volt George kommentárja, frusztrált bátyjukhoz.

\- Kicsit nehéz elhinni a mostani akciótok után. – Percy biztos volt benne, hogy perceken belül migrénje lesz.

\- Pedig ez a valóság, óvatosak voltunk annak érdekében, hogy ma este válaszokat kapjunk. – Valami miatt nem tetszett neki ahogyan Fred vigyorgott.

\- Mégis mit akartok kideríteni? – Tudta, hogy nem fog örülni a válasznak.

\- Egyszerű Percy, tudni akarjuk, hogy honnan tudsz arról az esküről – vágta be George, igen nem tetszik neki a válasz.

\- Ez nem tartozik rátok – jelentette ki, senki sem fogja kiszedni belőle azt a gyalázatos cselekedetett melyet elkövetett az utolsó két iskolás évében.

\- A testvéreid vagyunk – jött Fred hárító válasza, amit tévesnek bizonyult a tervezett céllal szemben.

\- A testvéreim? Ez csodálatos, 17 éven keresztül nem hagyta el ez a szó a szátokat, csak most – nevetett fel Percy gúnyosan. – Tudjátok, hogy mennyire örültem, amikor megszülettetek? Boldog voltam, hogy végre vannak, fiatalabb testvéreim kik számára jó példakép lehetek, segítek nekik a tanulásban, ha bajban vannak, de mindez csupán ábrándozás volt. Egy hiú gondolat, mert bármikor megpróbáltam ott lenni a számotokra, ti és még Ron és Ginny is mindig Bill-hez és Charlie-hoz siettetek. Igaz, ki is akarna unalmas, könyvmoly, szabálykövető Percyhez fordulni. – Az ikrek kényelmetlenül tekintettek össze, nem tudták, hogy Percy ennyire várta őket, ők pedig sohasem vették észre. Jobban belegondolva, sohasem figyeltek igazán a harmadik bátyjukra, lehet, hogy Percy elhidegülésében több ludas is lehetet?

\- Nagyon sajnáljuk Percy – közölte vele George, egy furcsa, hideg érzés terjeszkedett szét a gyomrában, s biztos volt benne, hogy Fred is érzi.

\- A sajnálat, későn érkezett, George – ' _elkésett már a megbánás, nincsen visszaút.'_

\- Percy, mi komolyan gondoljuk – jelentette ki Fred elszántan, oldalra tekintve tükörképére. Volt kettejük között egy titok, amit sohasem árultak el senkinek sem, a családjuk és barátaik nem tudhattak róla, képtelenek lennének megérteni, de talán most…

\- Az nem jelent semmit Fred, ma este használhatjátok a hálót, mert túl veszélyes lenne most kimennetek, de ezután elég a bolyongásból – parancsolt rájuk, remélve, hogy legalább egyszer az életben képesek lesznek hallgatni rá.

\- Megígérjük, de akkor áruld el nekünk, hogy kitől tudsz az esküről – jelentették ki együtt -, ha megteszed mi is elárulunk egy titkot. – A mondat utolsó részét kicsit idegesen mondták, nem lehettek benne biztosak, hogy Percy hogyan reagálna.

\- Nem kell nekem semmit sem mon… - kezdte el, de ekkor egy ezüst gazella suhant át a falon, megállva a varázsló előtt, felnyitva száját egy ismerős hangot hallottak.

\- _Szia Perce. Tudom, hogy ez most egy igen szánalmas lépés, tekintettel arra, hogy már egy jó pár hete foglyok vagytok, és csupán most vagyok képes arra, hogy felvegyem veled a kapcsolatot. Ez nem igazán vall egy jó bátyra, de a Tonks által kapott letolás után hazaugrottam és végignézve a családi albumokat, valamint saját emlékeimet. Rá kellett jönnöm, hogy nem is igazán voltam jó báty a számodra. Megértem, hogyha nem akarsz visszajönni, a sajnálatok is túlkésőn jöttek, mert nem vagyok képes arra, hogy jóvátegyem azokat az éveket, melyeket elvesztettél. Időközben arra is rá kellett eszmélnem, hogy a családban mindnyájan hibásak vagyunk a történtekért, meg az a dolog anyával…_ – Az ikrek erre összenéztek, történt valami az anyjukkal, ha Bill hangja inkább haragosnak tűnt és nem aggódónak, Percy is csupán sötéten bólintott, lemaradtak volna valamiről? Igaz, ott volt az a reggel amikor Tonks úgy nézet rájuk, mint aki legszívesebben megátkozná őket. – _Mrs. Tonks nagyon aggódott és ezért Remussal kerítettünk egy gyógyítót, elégé sok van itt a jelen pillanatban, ki megállapította, hogy Mrs. Malfoynak idegösszeomlása volt, hála édesanyánk „kegyes” szavainak._ – Ez meg most mit jelentet? – _Szerinte már az is csoda volt, hogy Mrs. Malfoy eddig nem omlott össze a lelki stressztől, helyben kellett kezelni erős nyugtató bájitalokkal, mert nem akart addig távozni, míg nem biztos benne, hogy a családja és Snape professzor rendben vannak-e. Legalább két óránkba tellett Sirius-t rávenni, igen átváltoztatott kutya alakban itt van, hogy inkább maradjon az unokatestvérei mellett és ne az anyánk után menjen. Sohasem hittem volna, hogy képes lenne megtámadni valakit, még akkor is, ha csak verbálisan, amikor tisztán látja, hogy az a személy nem tud védekezni. Ez a cselekedet nagyon is sokkolt mindenkit, aki látta, és még azt várta el, hogy megvédik, amikor Mrs. Tonks közbelépet a húga védelmében. Nehéz elhinni, de ez a valóság, ezért komolyan fontolóra vettem, hogy nem tájékoztatom a családot egyelőre a Fleur-ral kapcsolatos terveimről, valami azt súgja, hogy ellenezné abból az okból, hogy negyed véla, szókimondó és a családja igen jómódú. Az igazat megvallva szerintem sohasem fogom nekik elmondani, Charlie szerint Ginny nem szerette őt és igen gyakran hallottam, hogy Lunáról is rosszul beszélt. Pedig ő egy kedves lány! Emellett, valami azt súgja nekem, hogy tudom miért szakított velem igazából minden barátnőm, röviddel azután, hogy a családom megtudta, hogy járok valakivel. Charlie esetében is ez lehet a gond és most nem engedem nekik! Amit mindezzel mondani szeretnék, ha úgy döntesz, hogy akarsz nekem egy esélyt adni, ha nem, mint a testvéred, akkor legalább egy barátként, kérlek, válaszolj, amikor tudsz. Vigyázz magadra Percy._ – Ezzel az üzenet véget ért és a patrónus szertefoszlott a szoba csöndjében.

\- Az meglehet, hogy nem túl sokat értettünk az előbbiekből… - kezdte Fred kissé bizonytalanul.

\- …viszont hosszasan elbeszélgetünk majd róluk, később, de ahogyan látod, vannak közöttünk olyanok, kik egy esélyt szeretnének a jóvátételre – fejezte be George.

\- Az teljesen mindegy, ahogyan Bill rájött, az elvesztett éveket nem lehet visszahozni, ha már egyszer elmúltak – felelte keserűen és már meg is indult a hálószoba felé, hogy kihozzon magának egy párnát és takarót, amikor valaki hátulról átkarolta. – Ez meg mégis mit jelentsen? – követelte a felé közeledő másik ikertől, sajnos nem volt elég erős ahhoz, hogy kiszabadítsa magát a karok fogságából.

\- Azt mondtuk, hogy elmondunk neked egy titkot, ha te is elmondod nekünk a tiédet, de végül úgy döntöttünk, hogy talán jobb lenne… - kezdte meg George a választ, átkarolva ledöbbent bátyja vállait, összepréselve a testüket, úgy, hogy Percy képtelen volt a nélkül megmozdulni közöttük, hogy ne kreálna valamilyen frikciót.

\- … ha megmutatnánk neked – suttogta Fred, nyelvét végighúzva a remegő férfi nyakán.

Percy teljesen lefagyott, gyűlölte magát, hogy nem védekezik, próbálja őket jobb belátásra bírni. Ehelyett itt álldogál és tűri, ahogyan gyors kezek kinyitják az ingét, míg egy másik pár korlátlanul fedezi fel a testét. Merlin szerelmére! Ezek itt az öccsei voltak! Viszont, jogában áll ezt hangoztatni? Nem ő volt az, aki szexuális kapcsolatot kezdett egy tizenkét évessel, mert a barátnője nem érdeklődött aziránt, hogy lefeküdjön vele. A két kapcsolat jól ment, és élvezte a fiú közelségét, azt, amit érzet, amikor vele volt, de az utolsó évében abba kellett hagynia. Nem volt helyes kihasználni egy olyan valakit a testi vágyaira, aki annyi idős volt, mint az egyik testvére. Tőle hallott a mecénás esküről, amikor az egyik éjszaka felajánlotta neki, hogy ráhelyezi, de ő nem fogadta el, addigra már túlzottan undorodott tettétől. Retteget, hogy mi történne vele, ha Argonius Nott valaha is kideríti tettét. Így történt, hogy gyávaságában és szégyenében, úgymond egy „Lockhartot” cselekedett és módosította akkori szeretője gondolatait, hogy felejtsen el mindent az afférjukról.

Úgy fest, most fog megbűnhődni érte.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

A csapat sikeresen elrejtette magát az egyik könyvespolc mögött. Hermione pontos ismeretei a könyvtár felépítéséről nagy előnyükre váltak a küldetés e részében, de egyikük sem volt igazából felkészülve arra, hogy mi mindennel lesznek konfrontálva ezen az éjszakán. Itt bujkálva, jó rálátásuk volt a szokatlan hármasra, kik közül Nightray professzor éppen egy plüss nyulat boncolt fel az ollójával, arcán hátborzongató vigyorral.

\- Ha most kiderül, hogy nem ők a gyilkosok, én esküszöm, megölelem Snape-t és közlöm vele, hogy szeretem – jelentette ki Harry óvatosan.

\- Viszont, ha mégis tévednél Potter, ajánlom, hogy jó legyél a védőbűbájok terén, mert az apám a véred után lesz – közölte vele Draco, ki még mindig próbálta elfelejteni a nemrég kiderített dolgokat.

\- Csöndben maradnátok, hogy képesek legyünk hallani őket? – kérdezte Theo, most nagyon örülne valamelyik rei vagy shin uralkodónak.

Mindaddig tőlük pár méterre Rufus megkísérelte lenyugtatni szeretőjét.

\- Vincent, biztos vagyok benne, hogy előbb vagy utóbb megtudunk valamit a testvéreidről – közölte a szőke hajú férfival, ki csupán morgott.

\- A patrónus már egy ideje elment, megértem, hogy a Pandorán belül senki sem tud mágiát használni, mert a Barmákon kívül, mi úgymond mugglik vagyunk – a szőke férfi szavaira a diákok szeme elkerekedet, ez azt jelentette, hogy Nightray egy muggli! De akkor hogyan lehetett familiárisa!? – Viszont a láncok között, jobban mondva, Glen Baskerville Öt Feketetollas Bestiájának soraiban lehet híreket közvetíteni.

\- Tudom, de azt is tudhatod, hogy a szervezeten belül mindig sok a munka és az embereink halandósága nagy. Emellett a kapuk is folytonos felügyeletet igényelnek, amit csakis az Öt Nagy Hercegség tagjaira lehet bízni és nem a szolgálóinkra. – Harryiék furcsán tekintettek össze.

\- A családod nagyon más helyen lelt új otthonra, de egyben barátokra is – jelentette ki hirtelen a Szürke Hölgy, egy mosoly ékesítette angyali arcát, mialatt Barma ismételten feléje fordult.

\- Mondhatnánk úgy is, a hercegségek furcsa módon egyes alkalmakkor hasonló karakterisztikákat mutatnak, mint valamelyik a Hogwarts négy házából vagy azok keveréke. Vessalius és Baskerville tipikus griffendélekként szoktak viselkedni, a Rainsworth-család hölgyei gyakran mutatnak ravenclawos viselkedést, míg Nightray és Barma a slytherin módszereinek hódol a leggyakrabban, de mindegyikőjükre jellemző Huffelpuff-házának büszke erénye, a hűség. Meglehet, hogy a Barma-ház távol került a varázsvilágtól, de mégsem annyira messze az ismerős dolgoktól – felelte Rufus a kísértetnek. – Azonban annyi különbség az van abban, hogy az öt család nem hagyja magát megfélemlíteni egy jöttment, megalomán, szánalmas alaktól, mint azt a varázslók teszik a Voldemort név hallatán. – Ez igen sok állat a földre vitt.

\- Nagyon érdekes lehet – hangzott a válasz, de másra nem került sor, mert valaki a nyomozó csapatból túl erősen dőlt neki a rejtekükül szolgáló könyvespolcnak, ahonnan egy rosszul behelyezett könyv kizuhant, hangos puffanás zaját keltve a teremben.

\- Úgy fest, valaki nem igen hallgat az igazgató figyelmeztetésére – jelentette ki Nightray professzor – ezt az ügyet mi vesszük a kezünkbe, – Ezzel távolabb állt, a fiatal varázslók ledermedve figyelték, ahogyan valami hatalmas emelkedik ki az árnyékából. Harry és Hermione biztosak voltak benne, hogy ez vágta akkoriban szét a rudat. Azonnal menekülniük kellett innen! – Deimos, jöjj elő és hozd ide őket – a parancsra a lény teljesen megjelent, megfagyasztva a vért a menekülő diákokban.

Egy hatalmas, élő szarvasbika csontváz, csontokból képezet szárnyakkal állt a szőke hajú férfi mögött, fölemelve hatalmas agancsokkal díszített fejét, ahogyan dobbantott egyet patáival, megiramodva, hogy teljesítse feladatát. Patáinak dobogásánál, csupán áldozatai szívverése volt, ahogyan megpróbáltak elmenekülni előle, nem tudva, hogy mi történik, ha utoléri őket.

\- Oda be – azt se tudták, hogy melyikkőjük volt az, aki a javaslatot tette, de a jelen helyzetben senki sem kérdőjelezte meg, s az ajtóhoz siettek, becsapa maguk után.

Majd vártak, hogy a paták zaja elüljön.

\- Potter, emlékeztess arra, hogy… soha többé ne menjek ve… veled egy éjszakai… nyomozásra – jelentette ki Blaise, levegő után kapkodva.

\- Hi… hidd el Zambini, én is szívesebben csinálnék valami mást – vágta vissza Harry – komolyan szeretném tudni, hogy miért kell minden egyes iskolaévemnek felülmúlnia az előzőt? – tette fel a kérdést.

\- Legalább annyit megtudtunk, hogy Barma nem áll a Sötét Nagyúr oldalán, inkább lenézi, de akkor mi volt a Süveg szövege a hűségről? Valamint, Nightray muggli létére szert tett egy familiárisra mely nem olyasmi, amit provokálni akarsz – foglalta össze Pansy. - Jó eséllyel ehhez a Pandorához kapcsolódhat, nem volt egy mítosz, amiben egy Pandora nevű lány kinyitott egy szelencét?

\- Igen, a mítosz szerint Pandorát az istenek teremtették és mindegyikük megajándékozta valamivel, büntetés volt Prométeusz számára, mert elvitte a tüzet az embereknek. Pandora kinyitotta a nála lévő szelencét, ha sokak szerint egy urna volt és a szelence egy félrefordítás, és kiengedte a benne rejlő rosszat. Éhínség, járványok, szenvedés, árulás, irigység és így tovább, egyedül a remény maradt a ládikában miután újra becsukta azt. Jobban belegondolva, talán passzol is a név ahhoz a szervezethez, ha azok a láncok amikről meséltek egyenlők azzal az izével ami az imént kergetett minket és a hozzájuk vezető út a kapuk mögött van, akkor pont olyanok, mint Pandora volt – magyarázta meg Hermione azt, amire biztos volt, hogy pártfogója megpróbált kilyukadni.

\- Akkor még jobban örülhetek, hogy Barma rossz véleménnyel van egy bizonyos személyről – tette hozzá Harry kissé megkönnyebbülten, nem akarta kideríteni, hogy Voldemort hogyan is használná fel ezeket a bestiákat – viszont még mindig nem tudjuk, hogy ők-e a gyilkosok.

\- Uh… erről később is vitázhatunk – jött hirtelen Theo bizonytalan hangja. – Szerintetek is, mindig ilyen hátborzongató volt ez az osztályterem?

A kérdésre a kis csoport végre levette tekintetét a egymásról és a környezetére kezdet koncentrálni. Rendben, a terem összeállítása nagyjából stimmelt, de akkor miért festet mégis úgy, mintha évtizedek óta elhagyták volna? Az ablakokon áthatoló holdfény csupán még hátborzongatóbbá tette a látványt. A falak piszkosak voltak, pókhálók díszelegtek a székek karfái alatt, közelebbről megnézve a berendezés, mintha egy kicsi üszkös is lett volna, de mégis hogyan volt ez lehetséges? Vastag porréteg fedte a padlót, láthatóvá téve cipőik nyomát, de ami a legnyugtalanítóbb volt, hogy a falon, székeken, tanári asztalon és a padló bizonyos részein a halvány fényben barna foltokat vettek ki.

Megalvadt, öreg vér.

\- Mé… mégis kinek a csodás ötlete volt, hogy ide bújjunk el? – kérdezte Draco kitágult szemekkel, inkább visszamenne most az apjához és Jizabelhez.

\- Azt hiszem Theo mondta – jelentette ki Blaise.

\- Ne viccelődj, azt hittem Draco volt az – vetette vissza az imént megnevezett.

\- Én meg azt hittem, hogy Potter mondta.

\- Én? Az lehetetlen, nem Hermione volt? – Lassacskán mindenkinek kezdet rossz előérzete lenni, amikor nem csupán Hermione, hanem még Pansy is a fejét rázta. – Viszont akkor… ki mondta, hogy bújjunk el ide? – A kérdésre senki sem akarta tudni a választ, s egyből az ajtóhoz siettek, de az nem akart mozdulni.

Mikor erre rájöttek szitkozódások közepette a fiúk megkezdték a kísérletezést a nyitóbűbájokkal, de mivel ez nem sikerült Harry letérdelt előtte és megkezdte az ajtónyitást a muggli módszerrel, melyet még az ikrek tanítottak meg neki. Az aranyvérű kígyók ezt a tevékenységet igen kíváncsian figyelték.

Hermione ezt kissé szórakoztatónak találta, de ekkor szeme megakadt valamin a tanári asztal lábánál. Lassan közelebb menve, minden egyes lépés hatalmas porfelhőt küldött a már így is dohos levegőbe. Csoda volt, hogy még nem kezdett el köhögni vagy tüsszögni. Végre odaérve az asztalhoz megkerülte, ott a földön egy törött porcelánbaba hevert, egykoron igényesen megvarrt piros ruhája piszkos és tépett volt, az egyik cipőcskéje hiányzott. Kócos, fehér haja részben elfedte a repedezett arcot, de miután felemelte a sok gyűjtő számára értékes játékot látta, hogy a baba ajkai feketére voltak festve, szemi üresen tekintettek rá, valaki eltávolította az üveg szemgolyókat. Vajon ki hozhatta ide? Minél tovább tekintett rá, annál jobban fogta el az a nyugtalanító érzés, hogy a baba visszatekint rá, üres szemgödreivel a repedezett arcon. Egyszer csak Hermione nagy iszonyatára a játék fekete ajkai hátborzongató vigyorra szélesedtek, s úgy érzete, mintha kiragadták volna a lábai alól a talajt és zuhant volna, le egy hosszú lépcsősoron, ezért összegömbölyödött, próbálta minimalizálni a sérüléseket.

Végre földet érve, nagy nehezen feltápászkodott a térdére és kezeire, minden végtagja sajgott és biztos volt benne, hogy holnaptól egy jó pár hétig kék foltok fogják fedni az egész testét, de legalább nem tört el semmit és még a bokája sem bicsaklott ki. Ez megnyugtatta, de akkor honnan származott a vér a kezein? Letekintve végre meglátta, hogy hova érkezett, pontosabban mondva, mi mellé. Ereiben a vér megfagyott a megnyúzott test láttán, a vér mely a kezeit, ruháját és nagy rettenetére, az arcának alsóbb részét fedte a testtől származott. A tetem túl nagy volt, hogy az egyik diáké lehessen, így vagy az egyik tanáruké vagy az aurorok közül valamelyik. A leggyorsabb úton ki kellett innen jutnia! Gyanús volt a számára, hogy a babát nem találta sehol sem, de ekkor a félhomályban valami megcsillant, akarata ellenére odavonzva a fiatal boszorkány tekintetét.

Az ajtónál mindenki megugrott, amikor a sikoly megrázta a körülöttük uralkodó csöndet.

\- Hol van Hermione/Granger? – kérdezték egyszerre és a hang irányába siettek, meglelve a csapóajtót.

\- Uh… mióta vannak egy emeleti helyiségben csapóajtók? – hangzott Blaise bizonytalan hangja, ahogyan letekintett a sötétségbe vezető lépcsőkre.

\- Azt tudod ugye, hogy egyikőnk sem tudja a választ, de most nincs is időnk ezen gondolkozni – jelentette ki Pansy és már indult is lefelé, pálcájával világítva az utat, a többiek szorosan a nyomában.

Végre a lépcsősor végére érve meglelték hiányzó társukat, ki halálsápadtan ült a nyúzott test mellett, de tekintete nem azon volt, hanem valami sokkal szörnyűbben. Követve tekintetének irányát hamar megértették a sikoly okát. Ott a terem másik végében, öreg íróasztal állt melyen valaki a kegyetlenségnek, és a terrornak állított oltárt. A falnak támasztott kőtáblára, koponyákon trónolva, egy félbevágott, lenyúzott és részben megperzselt, oszladozó emberi tettem volt, fején arany medál. Vastagbele a jobb karjára lett tekerve, míg a vékonybél a koponyák köré tekeredett, mint egy groteszk kígyó. Most, hogy észrevették a rémes konstrukciót, az oszlás émelyítő szaga is megcsapta az orrukat, arra késztette őket, hogy megragadják Hermionét és futásba kezdjenek. Fent nem is tűnt fel nekik, hogy az eddig zárt ajtó most tárva-nyitva állt, ők csupán minél távolabb akartak kerülni attól a helytől és a borzalomtól, mit magában hordozott, ott a csapóajtó mélyén.

Nem is álltak meg egészen a konyháig, hol a házimanók tág szemekkel figyelték a berohanó mestereket, ki most az ajtónak dőltek lihegve.

\- Harry Potter úr! – hangzott fel Dobby meglepett, visító hangja – Mi szél hozza önöket ide ilyen későn, és ennyire kimerülten?

\- Túl hosszú lenne ezt most megmagyarázni – válaszolta Harry – kaphatnánk légyszíves valamit, ami kicsit lenyugtatna minket?

\- Természetesen Harry Potter úr – jelentette ki Dobby, mögötte a többi manó is hevesen bólogatta a fejét. – Draco úrfi a szokásos forrócsokoládéját kéri, vanília fagylalttal?

\- Igen Dobby – válaszolta Draco, majd Harryhez fordult – mi van? Nekem is lehet olyan napom, amikor szükségem van valamire, ami lenyugtat és ilyenkor valaki mindig ezt csinálta nekem – válaszolta védekezően.

\- Uh… csupán azon lepődtem meg, hogy Dobbyval ennyire, semlegesen kezelitek egymást – vallotta be, azt hitte, hogy a találkozás manó és egykori gazdái egyike között kissé másképpen zajlana le, főként, hogy az a bizonyos volt tulajdonos egy Malfoy.

\- Dobby nem érez haragot Draco úrfi és a családja iránt Harry Potter úr – volt Dobby válasza miután leültek és megkapták italaikat, egy jó adag süteménnyel. – Eleinte igen, de akkor jobban elgondolkozva a dolgokon és elbeszélgetve pár idősebb házimanóval itt, Dobby rájött, hogy a Malfoyok nem hibásak semmiért, amit valaha is tettek.

\- Ezt meg hogyan érted? – fakadt ki Harry ledöbbenten, s ahogyan elnézte mindenki más is, Malfoyt beleértve, értetlenül bámultak az alacsony kis lényre.

\- Úgy, ahogyan mondtam Harry Potter úrfi, de ezt talán Naddy, az itteni legidősebb manó tudja elmondani. – Majd ezzel el is sietett, hogy visszatérjen egy vén manóval, nagy fülei teljesen lelógtak, arca ráncos volt, bőre szürkés, de hatalmas kék szemeiben látszott, hogy már sokat látott. – Naddy mindent elmesél az mestereknek. – Naddy erre bólintott és meg is kezdte mondókáját, hangja már nem volt annyira sipító, mint Dobbyé, hanem valamelyest mélyebb, mint aki berekedt volna.

\- Naddy szívesen elmondja az ifjú uraknak és hölgyeknek, azt, amit tudni szeretnének, de ahhoz az ifjú Malfoy uraság engedélye is kell. – Erre mindenki Draco felé fordult ki bólintott, ő is tudni szerette volna, hogy miért nem hibásak a tetteikért. – Akkor Naddy szabadon mesélhet. A Malfoyok egy igen különös család, hatalom, gazdagság, rajongás, mindent képesek voltak könnyedén megszerezni, de volt egy nagy gyengéjük, a barátság.

\- Ezt meg, hogy érted Naddy? – kérdezte Hermione, hogyan lehet a barátság egy gyengeség.

\- Úgy kisasszony, hogy a Malfoyok mindig kiválasztanak egy személyt, kit nem érdekli a családi nevük, olyant keresnek, ki úgy kezeli őket, mint bárki mást. Ha meglelik, akkor mindent megtesznek azért, hogy a választott személy elfogadja a barátságukat. Minden Malfoynak egy legjobb barátja van, kiért képesek bármit megtenni, és ebben Naddy tényleg mindent beleért. Naddy emlékszik, amikor még fiatal házimanó volt, hogy egy veszekedés folyamán a barát azt mondta, hogy _„Ugorj ki az ablakon!”_.

\- Pillanat, szóval ez volt a dédnagyapám bátyának a halála mögött? Nekem mindig azt mondták, hogy egy baleset volt – jelentette ki Draco megdöbbenten.

\- Mert az is volt fiatalúr, a barát csupán viccelt, de amikor egy Malfoy a legjobb barátjának nevez, akkor ügyelni kell a szavakkal. A másik gond, hogy az utódaikat is ezen barát szeretetére nevelik, általában keresztszülőnek is kinevezik őket. – Ismételten mindenki Draco felé tekintett tág szemekkel.

\- Igen, az apám időnként majdnem, hogy fanatikusan próbálta nekem megtanítani, hogy Sev úgy értem Snape professzor fontos legyen a számomra, nem mintha sokat kellett volna azon dolgoznia, mindig is szerettem a keresztapámat. – Senki sem figyelt Harry motyogott „ _Sejtettemjét”_. - Ami meg az erős kötődést illeti, azt is tudom igazolni mindazon alkalmakról, amikor szó szerint elrabolta a keresztapámat az otthonából, hogy nálunk vacsorázzon. A születésnapi ünnepségek, amikor a harmadik év előtti nyáron, Black kiszabadult Sevnek kellett lebeszélnie arról, hogy bevonuljon Hogwartsba, és addig ne távozzon, míg el nem kapták Blackket. – A többiek csupán némán bólintottak, ez kissé ijesztő volta a számukra, hogy valaki ilyen eltúlzott mértékben függjön egy baráttól.

\- Akkor az uraság édesapja jobb barátot választott a számára, mint azt azelőtt a saját édesapja tette a Riddle fiúval kapcsolatban.

\- Pillanat, azt mondtad, hogy Riddle? – kérdezte Harry és Hermione rémült hangon.

\- Belétek meg mi ütött?

\- Igen ifjú mesterek, Abraxas Malfoy legjobb barátját Tom Marvolo Riddlenek hívták – Naddy szavaira fagyos dermedtség járta át a két griffendéles testét, szóval ezért nem voltak a Malfoyok hibásak a tetteikért. Luciust szó szerint agymosással nevelték, hogy tisztelje Voldemortot, ki még mindezek felet a keresztapja is volt!

\- Még egyszer megkérdezem, mi a bajotok? – Theot kezdte az egész kicsit idegesíteni, mégis volt a gond azzal a névvel.

\- Riddle volt Voldemort eredeti neve – válaszolta végül Harry, furcsa módon senki sem rezzent össze, mint általában, csupán ott ültek és tátogtak majdnem öt teljes percen keresztül.

\- Szóval ezért – nyögte Draco, végighúzva a kezét sápadt arcán – ez volt az oka, hogy miután hazaértem a múlt évben, és az est folyamán elmentem a dolgozószoba előtt apa a nagyapám portréjával kiabált. Egyedül azt tudtam kivenni, hogy „ _Ez mind a te hibád!_ ”, de akkoriban nem értettem, hogy mire gondolt, egészen eddig.

\- Szerintem, a mai est folyamán, több olyan dolgot tudtunk meg, melyek tán jobbak lettek volna, ha titkok maradnak – jelentette ki Hermione halkan, a többiek némán bólintottak szavaira, a holnapi naptól fogva a világuk teljesen más lesz, mindörökre.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Míg a hat fős csapat mélyen aludt, hogy kipihenjék a tegnapi est borzalmait, addig a tanárok és aurorok további aggasztó gondokkal álltak szemben.

\- Montgomerynek még mindig semmi nyoma és Perkins… - Kingsley ki sem tudta mondani.

\- Azt hiszem, vegetáriánus leszek – jelentette ki Tonks komoran, az arca és haja zöld színűek voltak – majd szólok Percynek, hogy informálja a főnököt.

\- Tedd azt – válaszolta kurtán Kingsley – szerintem én is feladom a húst – tette hozzá, hátratekintve a lebegő maradványokra, csupán neki tűnt úgy, vagy az egyik térd éppen megmoccant.

\- Úgy fest, hogy a rigor mortis kezdi feloldani magát, ez segíteni fog a halál időpontjának kissé pontosabb megállapításában, a máj hőmérsékletével együtt – jelentette ki Dr. Disraeli ki a két auror előtt haladt.

\- Ha ön mondja doktor – hangzott a sötét bőrű varázsló száraz válasza.

Alig egy fél órája újabb őrjáraton voltak, amikor megcsapta az orrukat az alvadó vér szaga, majd megpillantották Mrs. Norrist kiballagni a bűbáj tanteremből, a bundája szennyes volt. Óvatosan belépve a terem közepén megpillantottak két fa oszlopon, és azokra fejjel lefelé felkötve a kezénél és lábánál ott lógott az egyik kollégájuk. Vér volt mindenütt, a testen és a test alatt, egyből odaidézték Jizabelt, ki felfedte a fiatal férfi szörnyűséges halálának az okát. Valaki módszeresen, függőlegesen ketté fűrészelte őt. Sajnos a doktor azt is elmondta, hogy abból az okból kifolyólag, hogy az áldozat fejjel lefelé volt kikötve, ez azt jelentette, hogy a fej folyamatos vérellátáshoz jutott, így valószínűleg az addig életben volt, ameddig a fűrész ketté nem vágta a szívét. Ez a gondolat minden volt, csak nem megnyugtató, ez a szadista játszadozott velük, akkor lépve, amikor az neki tetszik, senkit sem kímélve.

\- Hmm… a tény, hogy valaki egy ilyen régen, és még akkor is ritkán használt kivégzési módszert használt nagy műveltségre utal a gyilkos esetében. Emlékeim szerint a római császár Caligula kedvelte ezt a módszert azoknál, akik kiestek a kegyeiből – folytatta Jizabel elgondolkozott hangon.

\- Arra gondol, hogy az, ahogyan Perkins… hogy ez is egy üzenet a gyilkos részéről? – kérdezte Tonks bizonytalanul.

\- Pontosan erre gondoltam én is – válaszolta Jizabel bólintva, de minden más amit hozzátehetett volna kifejtés képen félbe szakadt, amikor egy sikolyt hallottak az orvosi szárnyból.

Lezárva a beszélgetést gyorsan megtették azt a pár métert, mely elválasztotta őket az sikoly forrásától.

\- Madam Pomfrey, mi a… szentséges Merlin! – Kingsley nem tudott mit mondani, ott az egyik ágy mellett az éjjeli asztalon álló Morukim növény indái egy test köré tekeredtek. A padló véres volt, a jobb láb természetellenesen ki volt csavarodva, a fej felső része hiányozott, lehetséges lenne, hogy megtalálták a Kambell lány, hiányzó testét? Nem, az lehetetlen, a test túl jó állapotban volt ahhoz, hogy az övé legyen és az alkat sem stimmelt. Akkor, viszont ki lehetet az újabb szerencsétlen gyermek?

\- É… éppen most jöttem be ide… mióta ezek a gyilkosságok vannak, nem töltöm itt az éjszakát, ha nincsen betegem, be… beléptem és… - A matróna képtelen volt folytatni, hálásan fogadta el Tonks segítségét a leülésben.

\- Akkor, ha senkit sem zavar, ezzel az áldozattal kezdeném a munkát. Valamint az is érdekelne, hogy hogyan került fel ide a Morukim, mert tudtom szerint ez a növény, mely a halottakra reagál, jobban szereti a dohos, árnyékos környezetet.

\- Az igazat megvallva, nem is emlékszem, hogy ezt itt volt fent, amikor az este Rolandával nyugovóra tértünk, ugyanis egy emeleten vannak a szobáink.

\- Pillanat, ha ez nem volt itt bent, amikor aludni ment, még jól emlékszem arra, hogy ez a növény a hetes üvegház egyik lezárt részén volt tartva, akkor ez azt jelenti…

\- …hogy velünk ellentétben a gyilkos szabadon járkál ki-be a várból – fejezte be Kingsley kriptikus hangon.

Az újabb halott és a kettészelt auror teste hamar átkerültek a kórbonc szobába, hol Dr. Disraeli megkezdte munkáját, míg a két gyógyító Perkins testével törött, melyen időközben a rigor mortis teljesen feloldódott, így mozgathatóvá váltak a végtagok. Jizabel ollót ragadva óvatosan felvágta az áldozat által viselt ruhákat, hogy eltávolítsa azokat. Valami gyanús volt számára, a mellkas túl lapos volt a lány korához képest, az érzés csupán fokozódott, de miután a szoknya és alsónemű is lekerült megkapta a választ.

A lány igazából egy fiú volt.

\- Ez igen érdekes – mormolta magában, de most, hogy eltávolította a ruha tömeget jobban láthatta, hogy a vér hol koncentrálódott jobban. Követve a nyomokat hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy miért volt neki annyira különös az alsóneműn és a combokon található nagymértékű vértömeg és hematómák. Hirtelen hátrafordult – Miss. Robins, szóljon auror Shackleboltnak és Dumbledore igazgatónak – utasította a meglepet nőt, ki azonnal kiszaladt a teremből, hamarosan vissza is térve a kívánt urakkal.

\- Mit talált Disraeli professzor? – kérdezte Dumbledore, szomorúan tekintve a letakart testre.

\- Amit most mondani fogok nem igen fog önöknek tetszeni, de úgy fest, hogy az újabb diák áldozat igazából egy fiú. Erre a ruhát eltávolítása után jöttem rá, de a vér koncentrációja tovább nyugtalanított. Összefoglalva, a vér mennyisége és sérülések alapján a rektális gyűrűn és falon, nagy biztonsággal mondhatom, hogy az áldozatott a halála előtt megerőszakolták. – Szavaira síri csönd borult a teremre, a két gyógyító egymásba kapaszkodott, szemeikben könnyek, míg a velük lévő két férfi lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Tudjuk, hogy ki volt? – kérdezte Dumbledore gyászos hangon, mindig nehéz volt egy szülővel közölni, hogy a gyermeke halott, de, hogy még ilyesmi is megesett velük az még nehezebb volt.

Jizabel némán lépet vissza a testhez, megsuhintva pálcáját fölötte, hogy a hegyből kiáramló sárga csík kiadja az áldozat nevét:

**_Zacharias Smith_ **

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Az újabb halálok híre már alig rázta meg a diákok szívét, az elmúlt hetek túl sok rémes drámát tartogattak magukban, s lassacskán, egy kellemes, tompult sokkállapotba ringatták őket. A szívük nem zakatolt hevesen, a kezük nem remeget, minden békés volt, egyesek fel sem fogták, hogy pontosan mi is az, amit a tanárok mondanak, nem éreztek semmit sem a félelem elérte a tetőfokát. Az erőszakról szóló információt egyedül a személyzet ismerte.

Senki sem tudhatta, hogy a rémálomnak hamarosan vége fog szakadni, hogy a végső megoldást egy igen szokatlan csapatocska foglya meghozni.

A Hermione által kért két hetes határidő letelt, nem volt más választásuk, el kellett vinniük Daphne Greengrass-t a kórbonc szobába, hogy lássa a testvérét. Senkinek sem volt túl nagy kedve ehhez, visszatekintve arra, hogy pontosan, mi is történt a legutóbbi késő eseti kalandjukon. Theonak meg eleve gyakran kint kellett lennie, hogy segítsen a kokuichik hatástalanításában, ha már legalább látta a fényt az alagút végén, ugyanis a házimanók még tartogattak számukra egy kis meglepetést; a hetedik emelet egy titkos szobát rejtett, csupán annyit kellett tenned, hogy háromszor elmész a fal előtt, arra gondolva, amire szükséged van. Remélhetőleg Shisuiék ott meglelik azt a szakadást. Draco megkért mindenkit, hogy meg se említsék a tudomásukra jutott dolgokat, ő is ezt tette, de a barátai gyakran látták, hogy tekintete folyton az apján és Jizabellen nyugodott. Egyedül remélni tudták, hogy barátjuk megbékél a megtudottakkal és nem csinál valami őrültséget, de most a terven kellett dolgozniuk. Végül arra jutottak, hogy Theo és Draco majd őrt állnak a térképpel, míg Hermione, Pansy, Blaise és Daphne beosonnak a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt a terembe, miután Jizabel nyugovóra tért. Az ötlet jó volt, viszont a kivitelezés estéjén Harry szintén velük tartott. Kissé összeszólalkoztak Ronnal azon, hogy még mindig képes szóba állni Hermionéval, szerencsére a harcuk rövid ideig tartott, mert a vörös hajú mágus figyelme hirtelen testvéreire szegeződött kik szintén kiabáló viadalba kezdtek Percy végett. Kapva az alkalmon a két oroszlán kiosont, hogy találkozzon a rájuk váró kígyókkal.

Elérve az emeletet, Harry gyorsan aktiválta a térképet, mindenki tekintete a tőlük nem távol lévő szobában tartózkodó pontra szegezve. Eddig úgy festet, hogy Disraeli professzor nem tervezte, hogy egyhamar elhagyja harmadlagos munkahelyét, nagyban a várakozók frusztrációjára. A két segédjét a pontjaik elhelyezkedéséből ítélve, már egy jó ideje visszaküldhette a hálótermükbe. Az idő telt, az óra mutatatója egyre közelebb ért az éjfélhez és még mindig nem volt semmiféle változás.

\- Draco, ne vedd sértésnek a kérdést, de az unokatestvéred, szokott aludni? – kérdezte Blaise óvatosan.

\- Mindenki alszik, valamikor – volt a kurta válasz.

\- Szerintem, már nem kell sokáig várnunk, ott jön az apád és Snape – jelentette ki Pansy, gyorsan beljebb húzódva a sarokba, ahol rejtőztek, még a levegőt is visszatartották nehogy észrevegyék őket.

\- Az arckifejezésedből ítélve, a tegnap esti beszélgetés is kudarcba fulladt, azzal kapcsolatban, hogy Jizabel ne menjen vissza az apjához – jelentette ki Snape, tekintete a mellette haladóra szegeződve.

\- Kiblokkolta a szavaimat, így az est negyedét azzal töltöttem, hogy Emilyvel beszélgettem vagyis azzal ami maradt belőle – válaszolta komor hangon. – Esküszöm, ha szükséges valahogyan kiütöm egy erős bájitallal és folytonos bénító bűbáj alatt tartom – morogta Lucius az ajtóhoz érve.

\- Megpróbálok valamit összekotyvasztani a számodra – hangzott Snape rövid válasza.

Nem telt bele sok idő, hogy a három férfi távozzon a teremből, a második emeleten található tanári szoba irányába, a diákok nem tudhatták, hogy professzoraik, Percy és a két megmaradt auror közös vadászatra készülnek az igazgató tudtán kívül. Harryék némán várták, hogy a léptek zaja elüljön, viszont Theo számára olyan volt, mintha inkább hangosodtak volna. Gyorsan oldalra tekintve látta, hogy ez a csekélység rajta kívül senkinek sem tűnt fel, ami csupán egy dolgot jelenthetett… Hamarosan meg is látta a léptek okát, egy kisebb csoport szaladt el mellettük, mely tagjai igen variáltak voltak életkorukat nézve, az öltözeti stílusról ne is beszéljünk. Ahogyan elhaladtak mellettük a hozzájuk legközelebb lévő lány megtorpant lépteiben és egyenesen Theo kék szemeibe tekintett. Úgy körülbelül velük egy idős lehetett, egy fekete, mély kivágású, gót stílusú ruhát viselt, hosszú rózsaszínű hajának pár tincse lecsúszott mezítelen vállain.

\- Szia, te vagy biztosan Shisui-sama új gyermeke – jelentette ki vidáman, az arcán lévő mosoly csupán még ragyogóbb lett, amikor Theo óvatosan bólintott. – A nevem Lulu és Homurabi-sama második legidősebb gyermeke vagyok, Shisui-sama azt üzeni, hogy ma este leellenőrizzük azt a szobát amiről meséltél.

\- Lulu, gyere végre, már várnak ránk, és miattad nem fogok végigülni egy kioktatást, mert Shirogane-sama megunta a várakozást – kiáltotta egy fekete hajú fiú, a jobb szeme körül három mély karomnyom éktelenkedet. A hangneme kicsit Marcus Flintre, az egykori kapitányukra emlékeztette.

\- Megyek már Nanaja, komolyan, Shirogane-sama könyvében már az is késésnek számít, ha egy perccel később lépsz be az ajtón – jelentette ki duzzogva. – Akkor majd még találkozunk Theo, ma este nem kell aggódnod a kokuichik miatt. – Ezzel pedig már csatlakozott is a többiekhez. Legalább, most már megismerte a többi shint és reit, még akkor is, ha a legtöbbjüket csupán külsőre.

Valami azt súgta neki, hogy nem lesz nagy honvágya Hogwarts iránt, elnézve azt a bandát.

\- Itt az idő, induljunk, mert nem tervezem azt, hogy tovább kint maradjak a kelleténél – jelentette ki Blaise elszánt hangon, de még így is kivehető volt a gyenge remegés, mely beléosont, jelezve, hogy fél. Igaz, ki is okolhatná? A varázsvilágban nem ismerték a kórbonc szoba fogalmát! Volt egy holttested, egy pár varázslat és megvolt minden adat az áldozatról, nem kellett felvágni senkit sem.

\- Induljunk, – hangzott Daphne saját reményteli, de egyben rettegő hangja, ahogyan óvatosan megindult az ajtó irányába, mely mögött meglelheti a választ arra, hogy mi történt a testvérével.

Hermione, Blaise és Pansy utána siettek a köpennyel, Harry maradt a térképpel, remélve, hogy szeszéjes szerencséje nem fordul még egy pár órán keresztül. Addig is a négyes beért a terembe, s jelen pillanatban ott álltak a testeket tartó fagyasztó kamrák előtt. A három aranyvérű számára a látvány furcsa és hátborzongató volt, az igazat megvallva Hermione is csupán a tévében látott ilyesmit, de ő legalább tudta, hogy ez a mugglik számára, főként szokatlan haláleseteknél teljesen normális. Ha szükséges volt egy bizonyos mentalitás, hogy ilyen helyen dolgoz. A jelenlegi gondot a számára inkább az jelentette, hogy a jelenleg húsz tároló mind egyforma volt, semmi jelzés sem utalta arra, hogy kit rejtenek vagy netán üresek. ' _Azt, hogy Astoria hol van, csak egyféleképpen deríthetjük ki._ ’ gondolta nagyot nyelve, mialatt a társai irányába fordult.

\- Attól tartok, mivel nincsen névjegyzék a tárolókon, hogy ki kell nyitnunk őket, hogy lássuk, ki van bennük – a szavaira két pár szem hitetlenkedve bámult vissza rá.

\- Úgy érted, hogy ki kell nyitogatnunk ezeket, nekünk? – Blaise hangszintje minden egyes szóval magasabbá vált, a bőrszíne pedig sápadtabb lett.

\- Ezt nevezem késő esti programnak – jelentette ki Pansy szarkasztikusan, majd megragadta a hozzá legközelebb lévő kilincset és meghúzta – ez minden esetre üres.

\- Ez azt hiszem, hogy az egyik auror… uhh… fűrészelés, az egyik római császár használta ezt a módszert, a történelem úgy véli, hogy nem volt normális – magyarázta meg Hermione, gyorsan visszatolva a testet tartó fémfekvőt.

\- Épeszű ember nem is vág másokat ketté egy fűrésszel – válaszolta vissza Pansy, az arcára zöldes szín ült ki. – Azt hiszem, hogy ez valamikor Smith volt. Azok ott egy melltartó lenyomatai? – kérdezte hirtelen felhúzott szemöldökkel, a két másik lány hamarosan a háta mögött állt.

\- Azt hiszem, hogy igen – felelte Hermione óvatosan, Smithről sok mindent lehetett mondani, de, hogy női alsóneműt viselt volna?

\- Ó, Merlin… és a pletykák szerint, Frics még élt miután ezt tették vele – nyögte Blaise, komolyan rémálmai lesznek és Hermione furcsa ujjongó hangja nem igen segített a dolgokon.

\- Az hiszem, hogy rájöttem a rendszerre, azért nincsenek kint a névtáblák, mert Disraeli professzor úgy helyezte el a testeket, ahogyan az áldozatok követték egymást, így a Frics előtti tárolóban lévő test csakis Mandy Broklehurst vagy Astoria lehet – jelentette ki a kétségbeesett fiúnak, jelezve, hogy nyissa ki a következőt.

Szokás szerint a barna hajú boszorkánynak igaza volt, és végre eléjük tárultak Astoria Greengrass földi maradványai, teljes pépes, megfagyott mivoltukban. Blaise hirtelen még nagyobb tiszteletet érzett házvezető tanára iránt, ki még akkor is, ha nem szépíti nekik a dolgokat, mégis tudta, hogy mit lennének képesek elviselni és mit nem. Erre könnyedén rájöhetett, Daphne arca fal fehér lett, szemeiből a tudta nélkül könnyek csordultak ki, akár egy vízesés, kezei és egész teste remegni kezdtek, majd hirtelen egy nyugodt mosoly ült ki az ajkaira. Blaise már azt hitte, hogy teljesen megzakkant a látványtól, de akkor feltűnt neki, hogy Pansy egyik kezében ott van a pálcája, a másikban pedig egy üres fiola, amikor észrevette, hogy figyelik, csupán megvonta a vállát.

\- Nyugtató szérumot varázsoltam a gyomrába, hogy ne kapjon hisztéria rohamot. Még akkor is, ha nehéz elhinni, de szívesen lennék gyógyító. Snape adott erről pár könyvet és Madam Pomfrey is felajánlotta a segítségét, amikor van ideje – válaszolta. – Azt hiszem, hogy végeztünk, s jobb, ha sietünk mielőtt még Potter és Draco kinyírják egymást odakint.

Pansy azonban nem is állhatott volna távolabb a valóságtól, ugyanis miután visszatértek a barátaikhoz azt kellett tapasztalniuk, hogy értetetlenül bámulnak a térképre, de a szemükben volt valami félelemhez hasonlítható is. Meg sem kellett kérdezniük, hogy mi a gond, mert Hermione kivette az öreg pergament Harry kezei közül és a többiek elé tartotta. Ott az egyik közeli folyosón megpillantottak egy pontot „Cho Chang” nevével, ahogyan biztosan közeledik egy furcsa mód, névtelen pont irányába. Akkoriban a harmadik évükben Lupin azt mondta, hogy a térkép mindig az igazat mutatja, de akkor miért nincsen az a személy megnevezve akihez Cho megy? Ez egyszerűen érthetetlen volt, valamint nyugtalanító is, és Harry pedig éppen most indu…

\- Harry James Potter! Mégis, mit képzelsz, hogy hová mész? – csattant fel Hermione hangja, természetesen tudta, hogy a másik mit tervez, már elég ideje ismerte, de jogában állt megkérdezni.

\- Megállítom Chot, a térképnek mutatnia kéne minden nevet, de nem teszi, és mindnyájan tudjuk, hogy a gyilkos egy igen erős varázsló lehet, s talán ezért nem is szerepel ott a neve. – Majd ezzel már a következő kanyarban volt.

\- Tudod, ilyenkor több lány fején is átfut az a gondolat… - kezdte el Pansy mialatt egy még mindig kissé kába Daphnét a kórházi szoba irányába tolt.

\- …hogy be kéne szerezned egy mágikus pórázt a számukra? Igen, számtalan alkalomkor – fejezte be Hermione sóhajtva, a fiúk csupán pislogva tekintettek rájuk. A lányok éppen most váltak egyre furcsábbakká a szemükben. – Én utána mentem, valakinek gondoskodnia kell róla, hogy túlélje ezt az évet, legalább még nincsen Halloween, akkor mindig valami extra rossz szokott történni. – Ezzel pedig már Harry nyomában is volt.

\- Mi pedig követjük – parancsolta Pansy a három varázslónak, kik legyőzötten bólintottak, viszont sietségükben egy dologról megfeledkezte, nem vették észre, hogy nem csupán ők azok, akik a tettes irányába tartanak.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Míg a két csoport folyamatosan haladt, egyesek a tudtuk nélkül, a célpontjuk irányába, addig is egy másik csapat végre elérte saját végállomásukat. Nem vesztegethettek több időt, érezték, hogy az uralkodóik bent vannak; az ajtó mögött várják a segítségüket. Előrelépve Sawaki, mint a jelenlegi legidősebb mindnyájuk közül, még egyszer utoljára hátratekintett, figyelve, ahogyan két női tagjuk bólintott és hátraléptek. Sawaki tudta, hogy Shihui-sama két legidősebb lánya, szerződéskötő királyukhoz hasonlóan első sorban gyógyítók és csupán másodlagosan harcosok. Jobb, ha ők hátul maradnak és így segítik őket, mert mindnyájuk érezte a hatalmas, nyugtalanító erőt, mely kiáramlott a vastag fa mögül. Semmi kétség nem fért bele, végre megtalálták az egyensúly megbomlása által keletkezett szakadást a két dimenzió között, ha az uralkodóiknak sikerül ezt elzárniuk a kastélyban található kokuichi probléma egy csapásra megoldódik. A rés elzáródásakor minden erősebb szintű lény automatikusan vissza lesz rántva a saját világába, visszahagyva a gyengébbeket, kikkel könnyűszerrel el tudnak majd bánni, utána hazamehetnek.

\- Sietnünk kell – jelentette ki, a talaj puhulni kezdett, már nem tart sokáig, hogy a hely attribútuma megváltozzon.

\- Még mielőtt egy jó pár plusz halottunk lenne, az egész hely bűzlik a sötétségtől - jelentette ki Kou, de hamarosan észrevette a felháborodott tekinteteket, melyeket a shinnektől kapott, rendben Kengo megrúgott kiskutyamódjára tekintett rá. – Uh… nem rátok gondoltam! – kiáltotta gyorsan, majd elrohanva Sawaki mellett kinyitotta az ajtót, lefagyva.

\- Végre, képesek voltatok idetolni a képeteket! – förmedt rájuk Shirogane, az egész terem telis-teli volt különböző méretű kokuichikkel, mögöttük pedig egy hatalmas fekete lyuk tátogott, teljesen befedve az egész falat.

\- Shirogane, erre most nincsen időnk! – hangozott Homurabi hangja, tekintete nem csupán saját ellenfelein, hanem azokon is, akik ellen az ellentéte harcolt.

\- Tartsátok távol őket tőlünk elég ideig, hogy el tudjuk mondani az inkarnációt – parancsolta Shisui lágyan, remélhetőleg a gyerekek kitartanak addig, mert eddig nem kellett egyszerre ennyi ellenfél ellen küzdeniük.

A csoport bólintott, látták, hogy az uralkodóik aggódnak végettük, az igazat megvallva ők is kissé idegesek voltak, tekintettel arra, hogy a legtöbbjük még igen fiatal volt és még sohasem kellett ennyire sokat küzdeniük. Sawaki, Lulu és Kou mindhárman megpróbálták elrejteni saját aggodalmukat, ők voltak a három legidősebb gyermekek, azok, akik megélték a Négy Király Tragédiáját, nekik kellett példát mutatniuk a fiatalabbaknak. Nagy levegőt véve felkészültek a harcra: kezüket kitárva Sawaki és Lulu kezében hamar megjelent a fémlándzsa és az ostor. Sötét anyagból álló nyilak hasítottak át a levegőn, beleágyazódva ellenfelükbe. Kardok pengéje csattant, ostorcsapásba vegyülve, villámok dörögtek, ahogyan a pengék ellenfelük húsába vájódtak. Pálcák csapódtak fekete testeknek, fényük sikolyra kényszerítve a bestiákat, visszahúzódásra a fénytől. Egyedül ketten nem szálltak még be a harcba, Kou némán tekintett az oldalán lévő fiúra, kihez mindig is közel érezte magát. Vigyázott rá, amikor elveszti az irányítást a hatalma felett, még akkor is, ha az inshiük eltérő volt, de az nem jelentett semmit, a sajátjának tekintette a másikat és tudta, hogy Sawaki is úgy tekint szerződéskötője legfiatalabb gyermekére. Legszívesebben felnevetett volna, Sawaki volt valószínűleg a legidegesítőbb alak Shiroganén kívül, ha a Shirogane elleni nemtetszése első sorban Ryuuko miatt volt, ami a párját illeti… az egy teljesen más dolog. Arany tekintete a hamuszürke hajú shinre esett, megismerve a múltját megértette, hogy a másik mesterien képes elrejteni a valódi énjét, s Kou megfogadta magának, hogy egy napon kicsalogatja a valódi Sawakit a rejtekhelyéről, és soha többé nem engedi elrejtőzni előle.

\- Gyere Kengo, van egy kis munkánk – közölte a fiúval vigyorogva.

\- Egyet értek Kou-nii, Shirogane-san már igen mérges tekinteteket dob az irányunkba – felelte a másik, viszonozva a vigyort.

\- Ez még egy jó indok arra, hogy elkezdjük.

Ezzel mindketten négykézlábra ereszkedtek, karjaik meghajlítva, fény és árnyék ereje csapott végig testükön, lassan megnyúló szájukat fagyos vonítás hagyta el. Az inshiükben rejlő attribútum lassan kiáramlott a testükből, körbeölelve testüket, megváltoztatva annak eredeti megjelenését. Egyedül ők voltak erre képesek, mert csupán az ő erejük érintette meg a minden lény legmélyén még mindig fellelhető primális erőt, az ember lelkének legsötétebb mélyén bujdosó bestiát, ki csupán arra vár, hogy kitörhessen ketrecéből. Ők, önkéntesen helyezték a kulcsot a lakatba és fordították el, szabadjára engedve a szörnyet, hogy szabadon garázdálkodjon. A kiáramló fény- és árnyékanyag először a kezüket és lábukat fedte be, karmokkal ékesített mancsokká alakítva azokat. A levegő vibrált a felszabaduló energiáktól és több kisebb méretű kokuichi visszább is vonult tőlük, míg az erősebbek közelebb léptek, vonzódva a felszabadult erőhöz.

A négy király végre leszámolt az őket még feltartóztató ellenfelekkel, gyermekeik az oldalukon, távol tartva tőlük a csatát. Utolsó tekintetett váltva az ellentétpárok egymással átlósan a tátongó mélység egy-egy oldalára álltak, lehunyt szemekkel, kezüket a szélekre helyezték. Tudták, hogy ez az elzárás sok erőt ki fog belőlük venni, de ez egy olyan áldozat volt, melyet készek voltak felvállalni.

**_„Prófécia_ **

**_a Végzet keze._ **

 

**_A Végzet a tükör,_ **

**_mely elválasztja a_ **

**_Mennyet és_ **

**_a Földet._ **

Nyilak rengetege hasított keresztül a közeledő három kokuichin, széttépve testüket, dupla kardok éles pengéje hatolt át hüllőszerű testen mielőtt az még elérhette volna a fehérbe öltözött figurát a falnál. Fekete vér fröccsenése vegyült a csata zajába, ahogyan éles karmok és fogak hatoltak át áldozatuk bőrén, felszakítva azt, förtelmes tépő zajjal.

_**Fény, térj vissza** _

_**a fényhez,** _

_**Sötétség, térj vissza** _

_**a sötétséghez.** _

Felháborodott, éles sikolyok, fegyverek csattanása, a pusztítás zaja vegyült a lágy kántálással. 

**_Térj vissza_ **

**_a mesteredhez!_ **

 

**_Záródj el!”_ **

A végső szavak kiáltásként hangoztak el, visszhangozva a hatalmas teremben, még a hirtelen támadt szél sem volt képes elnyelni őket. A kokuichik sikítoztak, ahogyan a légáramlat a záródó résbe rántotta őket, hazaküldve mindnyájukat. A visszamaradottak kétségbeesetten néztek ellenfeleikre, de az ő tekintetük a négy figurán nyugodott, kik most egymás mellett a földön feküdtek, kipihenve fáradalmaikat, fogva egymás kezét.

\- Legalább ennek vége van – jelentette ki Mayu lágyan mosolyogva, mialatt Arisaval megindultak a négy test irányába, hogy megkezdjék a gyógyítást, mögöttük a harc újra kezdődött, de most már volt esélyük a gyors győzelemre.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

A diákok és tanárok által képezet két csapat fokozatosan haladt a közös célpont irányába, már csupán egy kanyar választotta el őket célpontjuktól, amikor felhangzott a vérfagyasztó, kétségbeesett sikoly, valami gurgulázó zajjal vegyülve, mint aki a víz alatt kiált. A zaj rosszabb volt az eddig uralkodó csöndnél, futásra késztette őket, de a kanyaron túl véres ruha és húscafatok várták őket, valamint a másik csoport rémült tekintete.

\- Ma… maguk meg, mit keresnek itt kint ilyenkor! – hangzott McGalagony kérdése. Nem tudta, hogy pontosan hogyan is érezze magát, rettegjen, hogy egy újabb gyermek halálát kell elmondani a szülőknek. Fel legyen háborodva, hogy egyes diákok képtelenek komolyan venni az olyan szabályokat, melyeket a védelmük érdekében hoztak, vagy lepődjön meg azon, hogy a csoportot pontosan kik is képezték.

\- Professzor… - kezdte Harry, pontosan mit is mondhatna, de Hermione kérdése mindenki figyelmét másfelé terelte.

\- A… az ott emberi hús… - kérdezte remegő hangon, valamilyen morbid ok miatt a hentesnél látott szeletelt sonka jutott az eszébe a látvány kapcsán.

\- Igen, és az alakjukból ítélve úgy vélem, hogy a tettes a ling chi kivégzési módszert használta, ami lefordítva annyit jelent, hogy az „ezer vágás általi halál”. A lényege abból állt, hogy a még élő elítéltet lassan szétszabdalták – magyarázta meg Disraeli, tekintete a levágott szeleteken.

\- Disraeli professzor, kérem, kíméljen meg minket a hosszas és borzalmas történelemórától, inkább állapítsa meg, hogy ki volt az áldozat – közölte Kingsley a férfi mellé lépve, ki csupán meglepetten tekintett rá.

\- Miről beszél auror Schaklebolt? – érdeklődte felhúzott szemöldökkel – Az előbb mondtam el, hogy ez a kínzási módszer ezer vágásból áll, először a húst vágták le fokozatosan a karokról, lábakról és a mellkasról. Azután amputálták az előbb megnevezett végtagokat és végül egy fatális vágást mértek a torokra vagy a szívbe. Amit mondani akarok az, hogy a gyilkos újabb játékszere még életben van, fájdalmai vannak, de még él – e kijelentés hallatán mindenki szeme elkerekedett és, hogy Jizabel szavai még több nyomatékot kapjanak egy újabb sikoly hangzott.

\- Ez az asztronómia toronyba vezető lépcső irányából hangzott – jelentette ki Severus és már meg is indultak abban az irányba.

Nem volt nehéz tudni az utat, a véres, vonszolás nyomok, az időnkénti kétségbeesett hangok mutatták a helyes utat. Mindenki szíve hevesen zakatolt a mellkasukban, légzésük egyenetlen volt, az adrenalin és izgatottság erős hulláma pezsdítette fel a vérüket. Végre megoldódik a rejtély, a gyilkos lelepleződik és kézre kerül. A rettegésnek vége lesz, de amikor felértek, tekintetük a keservesen síró lányra eset, ahogyan ott feküdt saját vérében, testén éktelen sebek, s a pengét kezében tartó alakra, ki fölötte térdelt…

… hirtelen olyan volt, mintha minden darabokra tört volna körülöttük, mint aki alól kirántják a szőnyeget. Ez csupán egy rossz rémálom lehetet, az lehetetlen volt, hogy Ő lett volna az a szörnyeteg kit idáig kerestek! Azonban nem volt más magyarázat, a nyomok önmagukért beszéltek, itt volt előttük az áldozatnál térdelve, az öltözetén árulkodó, sötét foltok, a tőr, melyen ott ragyogott Miss Chang skarlát vére.

\- Igazgató úr… - Harry hangja gyenge volt, nem akart hinni a szemeinek, ez nem lehetet a valóság!

 


	8. Epilógus

Minden hasztalan volt, bármit is próbáltak meg, bármilyen varázslatot küldtek ellene a burok maradt. Merlinre, még a tűzörvényt is bevetették ellene és semmi! Elértek a tudásuk legvégére, mégis miféle varázslat ez, amit képtelenek megtörni? Minden egyes nappal a kétségbeesés egyre csak nőt, több szülőt gyógyítók kezeltek a sátraikban, az újságírók már tömegesen vadásztak a miniszter után, hogy nyilatkozzon nekik. Legalább ennyi öröme volt, de Scrimgeour tudta, hogy hamarosan fel kell hagyniuk a mentési kísérlettel, ez lesz a legnehezebb.

\- Még mindig nincsenek pozitív változások? – kérdezte Amelia Bones, egy bögre forró teával a kezében, amit az auror kapitány hálásan elfogadott, a túl sok kávé nem tett jót a számára.

\- Semmi, bármit is teszünk hasztalan – válaszolta, a szeme sarkából látva, hogy újabb személyek közelednek az irányába, kik szintén nem tudtak aludni, Lupin, auror Tonks szülei, a két legidősebb Weasley fiú és Narcissa Malfoy, az utóbbi szorosan kapaszkodott nővérébe.

Az auror komolyan sajnálta az asszonyt, volt benne valami ijesztő, hogy egy olyan személyt ki annyira ritkán mutat érzelmeket ennyire törött volt. Nem lenne meglepve, ha a családja időközben ott bent meghall, hogy bele fog bolondulni a hírbe. Eleve fordulni akart, hogy közölje a csoporttal azt, amit eddig mindenki mással, aki odament hozzá, hogy nem haladtak egy lépéssel sem előbbre. Ekkor a tekintete megakadt egy másik kisebb alakulaton, kik gyorsan közeledtek az irányukba. Jobban megnézve az ember azt hihette volna, hogy egy pár aranyvérű varázsló próbált muggli ruhába öltözni. Ezt természetesen nem azért gondolta, mert annyira rossz volt az összeállítás, inkább a furcsaságuk miatt. Az egyik fehér hajú férfi egy szokatlan fehér és lila színkombinációt viselt, a vállán pedig egy rongybaba díszelgett, a mellette haladó férfi folyamatosan a szemüvegét törülgette, egy másik folyamatosan motyogott valami érthetetlent, amire a fehér ruhás alak többször is megrázta a fejét. Rufus és az időközben odaért másik csoport némán figyelte őket amint megálltak a fal előtt.

\- Break – hangzott a fekete hajó férfi hangja.

\- Valaki ma nagyon türelmetlen, és én szegény még azt hittem, hogy amikor olyan elszántan rúgtad be a hálótermem ajtaját, hogy ennyire hiányolsz – panaszkodott a fehér hajú férfi, de a másik rá sem hederített. – Rendben, rendben, de mindezért elvárok valamit cserébe… csodás, ez olyasmi, amit egy Barma szájából hallanánk, de az ember mit meg nem tesz a kedveséért. – A név hallatán az auror és a vele állók felkapták a fejüket, szóval ezek Barmához tartoztak, de még mielőtt megszólíthatták volna őket a férfi felkiáltott. - Bolond Kalapos!

Szavaira a semmiből erős szélvihar támadt, violet-vörös fény áramlott ki a földből, nem, inkább az árnyékából, valami hatalmas kezdett kiemelkedni. Egy fekete, magasított nyakú köpeny, a belsejében tátongó sötétségből egy vörösen izzó szem tekintett ki. Mindenki, aki csak látta a lényt ledermedt rémületében. A köpeny nyaka körül ezüstlánc, rajta egy zsebóra helyezkedett el egy koponya társaságában. A teremtmény fején cilinder tövisek által körbeölelve, kék rózsával és tollakkal. Scrimgeour még abban is biztos volt, hogy az egyik kártyán melyek még szintén elhelyezkedtek a kalapon a „szeretet’”és „gyűlölet”szavak voltak olvashatóak. Miután teljesen kiemelkedett gazdája mögött, a lény azt az érzést keltette, mintha parancsra várna, akár egy jól kiképezett háziállat. Valahogyan ez a gondolat nyugtalanította, ha ezek az emberek tényleg Barma barátai, akkor hátborzongató lényeknek parancsolnak, mert ahogyan arra a furcsa teremtményre tekintett, egész testét egy dermesztő érzés járta át. Menekülni szeretett volna, minél távolabb a köpenybe burkolt, lebegő szemgolyótól. Az idegen nem szólt többet, kezének egy legyintésére szolgálója előreszállt és a várat fedő energiamező darabokra hullott, majd a férfi, ki az imént utasította a fehér-lilába öltözöttet kitartotta saját kezét és akár társánál az árnyékából valami kiemelkedett. Egy hatalmas holló, koponya fejjel, üres szemeiben kék lángok, fekete láncok által körülve, ennek a lénynek a hátára ugrottak fel és emelkedtek a magasba egyenesen az asztronómiatorony irányába.

\- Ez meg mégis mi volt? – kérdezte Charlie Weasley elhűlt hangon, az meglehet, hogyha sárkányokkal foglalkozol, nem túl sok minden lep meg, de az iménti...

\- Nem tudom, de egy dolog az biztos, hogyha ezek a Barma-család szövetségesei, akkor jobban tesszük, ha békén hagyjuk őket. – Volt az egyedüli válasz az aurorkapitány részéről miközben megindult a vár irányába.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

A torony tetején állók alig vették észre, hogy az őket eddig fogva tartó erő semmivé vált, szilánkjai meg-megcsillanva a holdfényben porrá váltak. Két pár szem haragosan nézte ezt a jelenetet, míg a többiek továbbra is kétségbeesetten és értetlenül tekintettek arra a férfira kiben oly mélységesen megbíztak.

\- Albus… - Minerva úgy érzete, hogy minden sötétségbe borul körülötte, Tudjukki visszatért, ismételten harcba kellett állniuk, az nem lehetet, hogy a vezetőjük, pont a szükség órájában nagyobb szörnyeteggé váljon, mint aki ellen harcolnak.

\- Minerva… Severus… hinnetek kell nekem, így ébredtem fel… - Volt az egyedüli amit Dumbledore válaszolni tudott a két legbizalmasabb tanárának.

\- Sajnálom, de attól tartok, le kell, hogy tartóztassam Dumbledore igazgató – vágott közbe Kingsley mielőtt még a két imént megszólított tanár reagálhatott volna, pálcáját megemelve belekezdett a kötöző varázslat előidézésének. – Incarcera…

\- RUFUS BARMA-HERCEG! MÉGIS MIT KÉPZEL, HOGY ELVISZI A TESTVÉRÜNKET EGY HOSSZABB IDEIG TARTÓ SPONTÁN KIRÁNDULÁSRA, ANÉLKÜL, HOGY SZÓLNA NEKÜNK RÓLA! – hangzott fel hirtelen három ingerült hang kórusa, majd a torony fölé hatalmas holló emelkedett, valami mással a nyomában.

\- Sejthettem volna, hogy a varázsmező széttörése a te műved, Bolond Kalapos – kiáltotta fel Rufus kelletlen hangon a fehérhajú férfinak.

\- Mit is mondhatnék, drága, Retardált-Herceg, az aranyos kis Hollócskám minden áron meg akarta találni a Pat… - Gilbert erre sötét tekintetet küldött szeretője felé – az egerét. – Fejezte be vigyorogva, amire Vincent árnyékából nagyban mindenki rémületére két lény emelkedett ki, a szarvas csontváz ami Harryéket kergette és egy felhúzható egér, olyan volt, mintha mindkét lény mérgesen tekintene fel az előbb megszólalóra. – Úgy fest, hogy a Doormouse és a drágalátos Szívek Királynője még mindig nem szeretnek engem – nevetgélte, s Hermione a szája elé kapta a kezét.

\- Nagyon sajnálom Rufus Mester – kezdte el hirtelen a madár lábába kapaszkodó férfi. – Megpróbáltam őket megállítani, de hajthatatlanok voltak, de a jó hír, hogy kijavítottam a károkat, melyeket Holló és Humpty Dumpty okoztak. – Rufus tekintetére összerezzent. - Ugh… talán még nem túl késő March Harét előhívni, hogy tetszhalottá tegyen.

\- Hermione, mi a gond? – suttogta Harry mialatt a madáron lévő alakok a toronyra ugrottak, hárman közülük rávetve magukat Nightray professzorra, az imént megszólaló férfi pedig Barma előtt térdelt bocsánatot kérve, az utolsó idegen inkább csak figyelte a történteket.

\- Harry, ne mond, hogy ezek a nevek nem tűntek fel neked, Bolond Kalapos, Doormouse, Humpty Dumpty, Szívek Királynője, March Hare… - kezdte el, de a fiú nem értette, hogy mire akar kilyukadni, ha volt valami ismerős a nevekben.

\- Nekem ezek a nevek semmit sem mondanak – felelte Blaise, jelenleg egyáltalán nem értet semmit, az igazgató bekattant és mészárlásba kezdet, most meg ezek az idegenek.

\- Ezek a nevek mind Lewis Caroll „Aliz Csodaországban’”című könyvének a szereplői, még az a lény is hasonlít a kalaposra – jelentette ki és Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott a történet, amit az egyik órán néztek meg általános iskolában, a nevek tényleg egyeztek.

\- Nem tudom, hogy pontosan mi folyik itt, de nekem egy letartóztatást kell végrehajtanom. – S ezzel Kingsley ismételten megemelte a pálcáját, de egy sétapálca meggátolta az előrelépésben.

\- Elnézést jó uram, de véletlenségből meghallottam, hogy mit tervez. Nos, az meglehet, hogy én, és a testvérüket az ölelésükkel megfojtó trióval együtt nem tartozunk a világukhoz, de úgy fest, hogy ennek ellenére, mi mégis jobban ismerjük a Barma-családot. Eleget játszadozott Barma-herceg, oldja fel, vagy kénytelen leszek a Kalapost bevetni.

\- Te csak ne próbálj fenyegetni engem Xerxes Break – förmedt rá Rufus fagyosan. – Ne feled, az egyedüli ok, hogy miért nem végeztem veled már évekkel ezelőtt, bosszúból a nagyapámért, mert egy bizonyos hölgy az oltalmába vett.

A Break nevű férfi felnevetett a másik szavaira, komolyan elgondolkodtatva a jelenlévő varázslókat és boszorkányokat, hogy talán őrült lehet-e? Valamint Harryék tekintete a furcsa négyesen volt, ha tényleg Nightray testvérei, akkor ők is mugglik, ha ezt Break bizonyos értelemben már kimondta, amikor közölte, hogy ők nem tartoznak a varázsvilágba. Viszont mi volt ez a dolog Barma nagyapjával kapcsolatosan? Sokáig nem is volt idejük ezen elgondolkodni vagy egyáltalán időben reagálni a következő eseményekre. Barma professzor tett egy pár lépést hátrébb a csoporttól, addig Nightray professzor, és igen mérges testvérei közelében állt, kezében a pálca hirtelen legyezővé változott. Egy rutinos mozdulattal kinyitotta, és szája elé emelte, ha akkor is tisztán kivehetőek voltak szavai, s hirtelen ismételten szél támadt, fekete tollak hullottak a toronyra, ahogyan Barma árnyékából előlépett a hatalmas madár, zömök testtel, ébenfekete tollakkal és hatalmas, kampós végű csőrrel. A madár kelletlen, krákogó hangot hallatott Break irányába, legalább is mindenkinek az volt a meggyőződése. Hermione kissé megrezzent, a dodó madár, egy újabb karakter Lewis könyvéből, de a ledöbbenésnek itt nem volt vége. Kitárva hatalmas, röpképtelen szárnyait, kétszer megsuhintotta azokat, majd összezárva őket megállt gazdája háta mögött. A suhintásokra Cho teste hirtelen szertefoszlott, csakúgy, mint a tőr mellyel megtámadták, vérnek semmi nyoma sem volt. Mégis mi történik itt?

\- Úgy fest, hogy maguk mindnyájan áldozataiul estek Dodó képességének, vagyis az élő illúzióinak – jelentette ki Break gúnyosan, nem akarta bevallani, de szórakoztatta a gondolat, hogy Barma ennyi embert rohangáltatott egy jó ideig.

\- Mégis hogyan mondhat ilyesmit? – fakadt ki Bimba professzor, végre meglelve a hangját. – Mindnyájan láttuk a holttesteket, a diagnosztikai bűbájok megadták a nevüket, Disraeli professzor felboncolta őket, csak feltűnt volna nekünk, hogy nem igaziak!

\- Pontosan ezért kértem meg Dodót arra, hogy így állítsa be az illúziót – hangzott fel Barma nyugodt hangja mialatt megsimogatta a madár fejét, ki elégedett hangokat hallatott, még jó, hogy Hagrid nem volt itt fent velük. – Be akartam az önfejű varázslóknak mutatni, hogy csupán azért, mert birtokukban van ez a hatalom, hogy mindenre képesek, ez nem egyenlő azzal, hogy sohasem tévedhetnek. Ahogyan mondta kedves Bimba professzor, tényleg látták a holtakat, érezték a vér, rothadó hús és a halál szagát, érintették a testeket, a varázsigéik kimutatták, hogy azok kiket nem leltek, de az igazság teljesen más. Maguk mind azt látták, amit látni szerettek volna, még a saját mágiájuk is erre reagált, mert a varázslat azt teszi, amit a kimondója igazán akar. Ezért sem tudja mindenki használni a három Főbenjáró átkot, mert lehet, hogy tudja a nevüket, azt is, hogy hogyan mozdítjuk a pálcánkat a használatukkor, de hiányzik belőlük az akarat, hogy valakit irányítsanak, mértéktelen fájdalmat okozzanak nekik vagy megöljék őket. A szívük nem akarja teljes mivoltával ezeket és így az átkok nem következnek be. Azok kiket holtnak véltek még élnek, elkábítottam őket egy bájitallal és levittem őket a titkos lépcsőjáraton át a Titkok Kamrájába. Tényleg szégyenletes, hogy szegény Aireusznak ily módon kellett végeznie.

\- Annak az izének volt neve? – súgta Harry a mellette álló Hermionénak, de Rufus meghallotta.

\- Az a bizonyos izé, ahogyan nevezi Mr. Potter, lényét tekintve az egyik leghűségesebb familiáris fajok közé tartozik melyek a gazdájukat szülőként kezelik. – Rufus nem szerette, ha félbeszakítják, ami egyeseknek szokásuk volt, mint akkoriban, amikor dédnagyapja naplójának a rejtett részeiről akart mindenkit felvilágosítani, hogy meggátolhassák Sabryer megismétlődését. – Dodó segítségével feladtam mindnyájuknak, de első sorban a jövő generációjának a leckét, hogy ne higgyenek vakon annak, amit az érzékszerveik mutatnak a számukra, több igazság van ezen a világon melyet az idő eltorzított. Kutassanak utána, így tán egy napon a hibák is megjavíthatóak. – Ezzel Rufus megindult Vincent irányába.

\- Mégis miről beszél! – kiáltotta hirtelen Madam Hooch. – Azok a gyerekek ott bent szörnyű lelki traumákon mentek keresztül a maga beteg játéka miatt!

\- A világ, ronda és kegyetlen, de csak így lehet meglelni a valódi szépségét – válaszolta Vincent. – Azoknak a gyereknek a háromnegyede olyan családokból jött, kik mindent megtesznek majd, hogy elfeledjék ezt a kis illúziót, még a végén olyasmi lesz, mint egy rémálom melyből felkeltek. – Mialatt ezeket mondta felnyitotta öltözetének felső részét, lecsúsztatva azt vállain, figyelve, ahogyan a jelenlévők nagy része felszisszen rémületében a bőrét fedő mély hegek láttán. – Nem valami szép látvány, de ez valami, amit mindazok viselnek kik vörös szemekkel születtek. A hely ahol élünk nagyon babonás, száz évvel ezelőtt még rosszabbul, mint ma. A Kárhozat Gyermekeinek neveztek minket, s azért gyermeknek, mert ritka volt az, aki megélte közülünk a felnőttkort. – Vincent szavaira mindenki rémülten tekintett rá, Barmára és Breakre, egyedül nekik volt itt vörös szemük. Gilbert, Vanessza és Elliot ezalatt közelebb léptek a szőke férfihoz. – Egy kisebb lelki megrázkódtatás nem fog nekik ártani, tekintettel arra, hogy az elvesztett szeretteik békésen, mit sem tudva szunyókálnak lent a Kamrában.

\- De, minden tanár kapott igazságmondó szérumot, és akkor erről egy szó sem esett – jelentette ki Tonks, kimászva megdöbbentségéből, az már biztos volt, hogy a Barma-család tényleg kiérdemelte a „mérges fekete vipera” megnevezést.

\- Nem tudom, hogy miért van szükség egy ilyen szerre – szólalt fel hirtelen az egyik idegen fiatalember, rövid időre elengedve a bátyát. – Viszont, ha az a folyadék tényleg az igazmondásra kényszerít és maguk kizárólag arról érdeklődtek, hogy Barma-herceg követte-e el a gyilkosságokat, akkor igazat mondott maguknak. Gyakorlatilag, még akkor is, ha Dodó kelltette az illúziókat, gyilkosság nem történt s a válasz így, ha nemleges teljesen az igazság – fejezte be magyarázatát Elliot, a diákoknak el kellett ismerniük, hogyha az a személy tényleg a Nightray-család tagja, akkor tényleg eléggé slytherines gondolkodásmóddal rendelkezik.

\- Bárhogy is legyen, a törvény nevében akkor is lépnem kell Barma professzor ellen – közölte végül Kingsley az összegyűltekkel, ha hátrálnia kellett kissé, mert a Nightray által előhívott lények és a Barma mögött álló madár igen fenyegetően tekintettek az irányába. Addig is a tanárok az igazgatóhoz siettek, megkönnyebbülten, hogy nem ő volt a tettes.

Kingsley megpróbálta összekapni magát, hogy Tonkssal addig feltartóztassák Barmát, míg az erősítés ide nem ér, de ekkor hatalmas szárnyak csapkodásának zaja ütötte meg a tornyon állók fülét. A peremre tekintve ismételten két hatalmas bestia emelkedett fel, az egyik egy bagoly volt, hátán egy idős asszony, előkelő magenta ruhában, haja kontyban, kezében legyező, csupán neki tűnt úgy, hogy Barma kissé lefagyott a látványától? A tollas lény másik elfoglalója egy fiatalabb lány volt, hosszú haját magas lófarokban viselte, ruhájának színe egy-két árnyalattal volt csak világosabb az asszonyságénál. A másik bestiát már nehezebben tudta behatárolni, de inkább valami eltorzult, tollas sárkányra emlékeztette, mert teste hosszú, hüllőszerű volt, de a szárnyai egy madáréra emlékeztették, feje kicsi és kerek, nyomott orral, hatalmas szemekkel és éles fogakkal, a fején még valami hosszú fülekre és szakákra emlékeztetőt is látott. Ezen a teremtményen két fiatalember állt, három hölgy társaságában. Az egyik, vöröses hajú lány hirtelen leugrott a lényről nevetve, valamit kiáltott is, de azt nem tudták kivenni, de azt, hogy az árnyékából egy dobermann ugrott elő és sértetlenül a földre víve gazdáját, nehezen lehetet nem észrevenni.

\- Lily Baskerville, mégis mit képzelsz, hogy ilyen akciókat húzol le – hangzott fel hirtelen a szemüveges idegen felháborodott hangja, de a lány, nevetéssel válaszolt, majd ráugrott a közeledő férfira, sikeresen a földre küldve mindkettejüket.

\- Ne butáskodj Reim, Bandersnatch nem hagyja, hogy bajom essen és egyébként is, egy Baskerville vagyok, vagyis addig, míg az a buta bohóc – ezzel mérgesen tekintett fel a Break nevű férfira – nem küldi utánunk a Kalapost, halhatatlanok vagyunk. Eleve te is láttad, hogy milyen gyorsan felépültem a fejlövésemből. –A lány szavaira többen is rémülten felnyögtek, de azok kik ismerték csupán annyit motyogtak, hogy ez most már mind az öt hercegségre igaz.

\- Tudom, de akkor sem tetszik nekem, ha megsérülsz – felelte Reim kissé elpirulva. – Most pedig, kérlek, szállja le, komolyan Charlotte kisasszony nem illendő dolgokat tanít neked.

\- Reim, már több mint száz éves vagyok, ha nem tizenkét évesen kötöttem volna meg a szerződésemet a láncommal, akkor tálán másképpen néznék ki, de az egyedüli lánc ki engedte a gazdája öregedését az Bagoly.

\- Ti értitek, hogy miről van szó? – fordult Blaise a többiekhez, de azok nemlegesen rázták a fejüket, igaz Theo már lelkileg megkezdte magát felkészíteni, hogy ez a világ igen sok furcsaságot rejt magában és ő tervezi, hogy megismeri őket.

Újabb szárnycsapások és Bagoly elég közel került a torony pereméhez, hogy két utasa leszállhasson, eleve így tűnt fel a varázslóknak és boszorkányoknak, hogy az idős hölgy tolókocsiban ül. A fiatal lány egyenesen Barma professzor elé tolta, ki, ha lehetséges minden egyes perc elteltével sápadtabb lett.

\- Őt rád hagyom nagymama – kezdte meg a fiatal lány, előkapva egy legyezőt – Xerx-nii, van egy bizonyos megbeszélnivalónk a jelentés nélküli eltűnéseidet illetően. – Hangjára a fehér hajú férfi összerezzent és megpróbált elmenekülni.

\- S…Sharonn kisasszony, ojou-sama, nem tudnánk ezt megbeszélni…

\- Nem. – És ezzel már a nyomában is volt, addig is Barma óvatosan tekintett le a még mindig mosolygó hölgyre.

\- Cheryl… - kezdte a magyarázkodást, de tovább nem tudott, mert egy fémlegyező lágyan homlokon ütötte, eredetileg nagyobb verésre számított, mint akkoriban a színházban.

\- Ruf, mióta is vagyunk mi barátok? – kérdezte lágy hangon. – Megértem, hogy ez itt egy olyan dolog, amire szükséged volt és egyben jogod is volt hozzá. Nem egyedül Arthur Barma írt titkos naplókat, hanem a saját dédnagyanyám Constance Rainsworth-hercegnő is, az árulás a világ egyik legszörnyűbb bűncselekménye, mely az áldozatainak nehézzé teszi, hogy ismételten, teljes szívükből képesek legyenek bízni a másikban. Ehhez azonban olyanok is kellenek, kik megmutatják, hogy lehet bennük bízni. Induljunk haza, eleve ez volt az egyik oka, hogy ide jöttem, ugyanis igen nehéz az Öt Nagy Hercegség ülését megtartani a Pandorán belül, ha az öt házból csupán három van jelen. – Ezzel tekintette a piruló Nigthray-testvérekre esett, mert amíg Rufus ki tudta magát vonni azzal, hogy ő az egyedüli Barma, talán ketten vannak, ha Miranda ismételten emberi alakot ölt, de a Nightray család alapból négy tagból állt.

\- Elnézést Rainsworth-hercegnő – jelentették ki közösen, de ekkor a másik lényről, melyet Hermione beazonosított, mint Caroll egy másik teremtményét Jabberwockot, megszólalt az egyik lány, ki egy érdekes vörös-fehér, kissé kártyamintás, hosszú kabátot viselt.

\- Induljunk végre, Oszkár bácsi megint egy nem-születésnapi partit rendez a Pandora kertéjében – kiáltotta követelőzően – kezdek éhes lenni!

\- Aliz Baskeville, azért egy kicsit elszakadhatnál a hasadtól, még Breaknek és Sharonn-samanak vissza kell érniük – de ekkor már meg is jelentek.

\- Sharonn, kedveském, szerintem hamarabb hazajutunk, ha Eaques segítségét vesszük igénybe – közölte Cheryl az unokájával, majd a közönségükhöz fordult. – Elnézést kérek, ha Rufus és Vincent kellemetlenségeket okoztak, de egyben azt is remélem, hogy képesek voltak a tanulság leszűrésében. Rufusnak nem igen szokása, hogy a hétköznapi módon köt dolgokat az ember orrára, de a tanácsai igen hasznosak. – Hirtelen ló nyerítés csapta meg mindenki fülét, a varázslók ámultan figyelték, ahogyan a semmiből egy fekete egyszarvú jelent meg, lángoló sörénnyel, majd amilyen gyorsan megjelent, olyan gyorsan nyoma is veszett a violet lángokban, magával véve a furcsa társaságot.

\- Azt hiszem, hogy ezen túl soha többé nem tudok úgy ránézni az Aliz Csodaországban könyvemre, mint ezelőtt… - jelentette ki Hermione gyenge hangon, egy pár perc elteltével. – Azonban, most már értem a Süveg többi mondatát is, kivéve a mozgó árnyakról szóló részt. – Erre Theo próbált nem oldalra tekinteni, ő tökéletesen értette a teljes évkezdő verset. - Harry, hová mész? – kérdezte, amikor a fekete hajó fiú megindult balra.

\- Tettem egy idióta fogadalmat – nyögte mialatt elérte Snapet, ki felhúzott szemöldökkel tekintett az irányába.

\- Igen, Potter? – kérdezte a fiatal oroszlánt.

\- Higgye el nekem professzor, hogy ez engem is annyira traumatizálni fog, mint magát, de tettem egy pár hete egy idióta megjegyzést, aminek most iszom meg a levét. – S ezzel átölelte Snape derekát, ki menten ledermedt a kontaktusra, tőle nem távol Jizabel megragadta Lucius karját, a biztonság kedvéért. – Szeretem magát Snape professzor! – Erre a kijelentésre többen is hitetlenkedve bámultak Harry irányába, míg a többiek nem tudták eldönteni, hogy nevessenek a jeleneten vagy inkább sajnálják a két férfit.

\- Tudtam, hogy sokan komoly mentális traumán mennek majd át, de ez rosszabb, mint Azkaban! – kiáltott fel egy sokkolt férfihang a lépcsők irányából, de nem látták a megszólalót, mert az előre rontott és magához rántotta Harryt, nyugtató szavakat mormolva a zavarban lévő fiú fülébe.

\- Sirius Black! – kiáltotta több olyan tanár, akik nem tudták, hogy a férfi ártatlan, de ekkor megjelent Mrs. Malfoy is, ki rávetette magát szeretteire, a nővére szorosan a nyomában volt. Andromeda beszélt Narcisszával és arra a megállapodásra jutottak, hogy segít tisztázni Sirius ártatlanságát és ezért a Rend védelme alá kerülnek.

\- Mégis mi volt az a tűz az imént? – kérdezte Scrimgeour miután ő is megérkezett több auror társaságában, most nem volt ideje a hirtelen megkerült szökevénnyel foglalkozni.

\- Úgy fest, hogy mindnyájunkkal a bolondját járatták, manipuláltak minket, s az áldozatok mind életben vannak, lent alszanak a Titkok Kamrájában – jelentette ki Dumbledore nagyban az újonnan érkezők meglepetésére. – Azt hiszem, most megtanulhattuk, hogy egy igazi slytherin, bárkit ki tud cselezni, ha akarja. Menjünk hát, Mr. Potter szívesen a segítségünkre lesz, hogy felhozzuk az eltűnteket. – Majd ezzel megindult a tanárok és aurorok társaságában a lépcsők irányába.

\- Nektek is az-az érzésetek van, hogy minden más lett? – kérdezte Hermione, oldalra tekintve új barátaira, mér éjfél múlt és egy új nap kezdődött.

\- Úgy fest – válaszolta Theo, még nem volt biztos benne, hogy hogyan mondja meg a többieknek, hogy befejezi az iskolát, de utána nem biztos, hogy találkozni fognak. Egyszer csak a torony egyik árnyékos sarkában megpillantotta Lulut, fáradtnak látszott, és a ruhája helyenként tépett volt, de mosolygott és egy győzelem jelent mutatott az irányába. Úgy fest ez az iskolai év most már nyugodtabb lesz.

\- Ez van, de az igazat megvallva, nem is annyira zavar a dolog – jelentette ki Pansy kinyújtózva, a közelgő reggel és a velejáró változások tudata valahogyan nagyon is jól esett a számára.

\- Én meglettem volna ezek nélkül a hátborzongató élmények nélkül is – adta hozzá Blaise saját mondandóját, biztosan rémálmai lesznek ezek után.

\- Én megtudtam pár fontos dolgot a családomról valamint azt, hogy önkéntesen soha többé nem megyek Potter társaságában éjszakai túrára keresztül az iskolán, vagy visszatekintve az első évünkre, egyáltalán bárhová, ha már sötét van! – fogadta meg Draco elszántan.

\- Nagyon vicces, de most már induljunk… ugh… Merlin, kérlek, add, hogy Hisztis Myrtle most ne udvaroljon nekem. – A többiek ezen felnevettek és megindultak ők is a lépcső irányába.

Sikeresen túlélték egy gyilkos tombolását, ki valójából nem is ölt, új ismereteket szereztek egymásról és környezetükről, valamint kaptak egy újabb feladatot. Ki kellett deríteniük, hogy Barma mit is akart az illúzióival elmondani nekik. Viszont addig is, végre nyugodtan élvezhetnek egy teljesen normál iskolaévet, vagy legalább is annyira hétköznapit, mint amennyire egy varázsló iskola lehet, melynek tanulója a bajvonzó, Kis Túlélő Harry Potter.

_**Vége** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itt a link az eredeti sztorihoz, javarészt csupán a megszerkesztett képek miatt melyek egyes jelenetek érzéseit mégjobban fokozzák...ha tényleg csak az nézze meg azokat ki nem rémülnek meg egy könnyen holttestek láttán. 
> 
> https://sites.google.com/site/mindenizudrazse/home/md-4---12-nap


End file.
